Kurama's Sister
by Latina Jun
Summary: Kurama has a sister that no one knew about.No one but his mom. But what happens when she comes back.How will Kurama deal with it?How will the gang deal with it.And what will happen when Hiei falls in love with her?Chapter 25 is up!
1. Meeting Akiko

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

"Shuichi! Shuichi come here. I have something to tell you. Hurry." "What is it mother?" Kurama called out from his room. "I need you to come into the living room. Hurry! Before she gets here."

Kurama ran down the stairs and went to into the living room. "Before who gets here?" he asked. His mother looked hesitant. "Oh Shuichi I wish I had told you this sooner but there was no time and I did not know that she would be back and she'll be here in any minute."

She said all this very fast. Kurama looked very confused. "Before who gets here?" He asked again. She took a deep breath. "Before…before your sister gets here' she said finally.

"My what!" He exclaimed. There was a loud knock at the door. "Oh dear she's here!" Kurama watch as his mother ran to the door. She carefully smoothed her skirt over. Finally she opened the door. Kurama heard his mother say "Oh Akiko I am so glad you are finally here!"

**This is the first chapter sorry it's so short. But don't worry I have more chapters coming up! This is my first Yuyu Hakusho story. Please review. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	2. I have questions! I want answers now!

Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

His mother usher the girl in the living room." Shuichi this is your sister Akiko" As if on cue the girl starting waving her hand enthusiastically. The girl was surprisingly small. No more than 4'9.She had a petite body and long red hair that went down all the way to her narrow waist, and her eyes .Her eyes were emerald green exactly like his.

Being the gentleman that he was he offered her his hand. She took it. "Ok now that every one has been introduce let show Akiko her new room!" Akiko started to clap her hands." Shuichi be a dear and get her bags and bring it upstairs" "Sure mother anything for you" he said with a slight smile. He went to the door and took the one small bag that lay near the door.

He went up the stairs. "Akiko there's your brothers room and my room is right down the hall" Akiko nodded. "There's the bathroom" She nodded again looking slightly bored. "Shuichi! Take Akiko's bag into the guest room" Kurama coughed. "I mean her room" "Of course but may I see you in your room for a minute" He turned toward Akiko.

" This will only take a minute" When they got to her room Kurama started to bombard her with questions. "When in the 7 hells did I have a sister? Huh! Do I have another brother or sister I should know about! "Shuichi calm down I can explain" He sat down on the bed. "You see when you were about 2 years old I became pregnant with Akiko.But when she was born the doctors that she had water on the brain. They told that she was not going to live and if she did, she would be mentally retarded and would not be able to walk, talk or feed herself." " So were you ever planing to tell me?"

"I was when once you were 16" There was a knock on the door. "There was one more thing I need to tell you" "What is it?" "Akiko is mute" The door opened. Akiko came into the room and started making signs in the air with her hands. "I'll be right there Akiko" She left the room. "Shuichi I have something to give you" She walked to her bureau and opened a drawer. She took out a small package the size of a video tape." Here" She gave him the package.

"What is this mother?" It was a book and the tittle said 'The Basics of Sign Language'. " That way you can understand what she's saying to you" " Mom should I tell my friends about her?" She gave a small smile." Not yet Shuichi lets give her some time to get use to her new life" She left the room.

**That's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Told you that it was going to be longer. Review please! Make love not war! Latina Jun.**


	3. To late

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Kurama ran down the stairs. Akiko was waiting at the foot of the stairs for him. " Oh hi Akiko do you need something?" She nodded. "What is it" She started signing something. "Um… Akiko I don't understand what your are saying," She sighed." Um Akiko give me one minute" Kurama ran up the stairs to his room and got a paper and pen. He ran back down the stairs and gave the paper and pen to her. Akiko quickly jotted down something. She gave him back the paper and it said.

**Someone is at the door for you**

"Thank you Akiko" he ran to the door. Oh God he thought please don't let it be Yuske or Kuwabara or Botan! He opened the door and there stood Hiei. "Hiei! What are you doing here" Hiei walked in. " Well come in why don't you" He closed the door.

" So. Who's that girl who answered the door?" Kurama started to panic. "Uh …uh… " But before Kurama could answer Akiko came running into the room. "Hey" Akiko turn to look at Hiei. She pointed at herself." Yeah you who are you?" Akiko began to sign with her hands but Kurama cut into the conversation by saying, "She's my sister" Hiei expression was as cold as ever. "Sister?" Both Kurama and Akiko nodded.

Hiei just shrugged his shoulders. Kurama looked confused. " Your not surprised?" "No should I?" Akiko started to sign something else with her hands. Hiei looked mildly surprised. 'Really! Looks like you had it rough" She nodded. "Huh! You know sign language!" Ignoring Kurama he signed something back. "Hiei she's not deaf" " I know that. She already told me" Kurama's mom came into the hall.

" Hello Mrs. Minamino" Oh Hiei! I see that you already met Akiko" Akiko began to sign something to Hiei. 'No thanks" ' Oh Hiei you know sign language!" He nodded". "Akiko I need you in the kitchen" Akiko left with her mother. "Ok Hiei since when do you know sign language" He just shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind why are you here?" Hiei turned around and faced Kurama. "Koenma needs you"

**This is chapter 3 sorry that it's kind of short. But the next one is going to be longer. Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	4. What's the Mission?

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Kurama sighed. " New assignment" he asked. Hiei nodded. He sighed again. " Better tell mother" He went into the kitchen. "Mother I was wondering if I could go on a camping trip with my friends?" " Who's going to be there Shuichi?" He walked over and took an apple from the table.

" Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei" he took a bite from the apple." Well how long is this trip" "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Hiei" Akiko began signing something with her hands. " No Akiko you can't go" Akiko hung her head. " But if Shuichi's not here we can have girl time!" she said in a singsong voice. Akiko made a gagging sound. Hiei walked into the kitchen.

" Oh Hiei how long is this camping trip?" "About a week or two" he sat down at the table. "Well then you can go Shuichi " she turned back to Hiei " so when is this camping trip. "Tomorrow" Mrs. Minamino looked baffled. " But isn't that a bit soon?" she said with a worried expression.

" I mean you need to pack for 2 weeks and your sister just got here!" Akiko began to sign with her hands again. " What is she saying" Kurama asked. " She said she won't mind you leaving" Hiei said in a bored voice. " Go pack Shuichi I call you down when dinner's ready.

Kurama's room

" So Hiei what are we dealing with this time?" " Dunno" Kurama went to his closet and took out a pack. " So Kurama, since when do you have a sister?" Kurama stopped in his tracks. " He just shrugged his shoulders. " How old is she?" he asked. " I honestly do not know" But judging but what mother told me she's about 13 or 14 years old" " So how come she can't talk" "

Enough with the question's Hiei" But Hiei persisted. " So how are you going to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara? Kurama walked over to his dresser. " I don't know" "So when are you going to tell Botan?" Hiei asked with a smug smile on his face. " That is none of your business of what I tell to Botan!" his face turning red. " Looks who's all hot and bothered" Hiei said with a satisfied smile.

"Hiei get out of my room!" " Alright" he started toward the window but Kurama blocked him. ' Hiei through the door downstairs. " But that's no fun and it's so slow" but he went out the door. Kurmama could hear him going down the stairs and seconds later he heard the door shut. " I have a feeling that this is going to be long 2 weeks," Kurama said with a sigh.

The next day

" Goodbye mother" Kurama said over his shoulder. " Good bye Shuichi! Be safe," she said from the doorway. Akiko waved goodbye. " Bye Akiko I'll see you in two weeks"

Koenma's office

Kurama went through the gate. He went inside the little office. " Kurama" came Koenma's voice from behind the desk " Your finally here" " What took you so long Kurama" asked Yusuke " It's not like you to be late that's Kuwabara's job" 'Hey! I heard that!" " Settle down you two" Koenma said, " You need to save your strength for your mission" " What is this mission anyway" Yusuke asked. " I can answer that" Botan came from another room. Kurama blushed slightly. " The mission is…"

**I think that's enough for one chapter. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter The Mission. Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	5. The Mission

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

"The mission is " she began. " Wait!" Yusuke yelled. "How do you know that we are already not busy I mean we just drop everything we got planned to work. Again!" " I AGREE" Kuwabara screamed. "Wow Kuwabara your learned a big word. Can you tell me the meaning to?" Hiei said in a bored voice. " Hey Midget! Don't get me started!" Koenma climbed on his desk.

"QUIET" he yelled. Everyone immediately hushed. " Thank you" he climbed of his desk. " Go ahead Botan" " Thank you Koenma as I was saying there this nasty demon attacking humans" "Wow tell me something I don't know" " Be quiet Yusuke! As I was saying it's been snatching people in the middle of the night" Kurama cut her of " I'm sorry Botan but can you tell us what type of demon we are going to be dealing with?"

" I was getting to that. We believe it's an oni on the account of the fact peoples corpses are torn apart " " EW" Kuwabara said turning a nasty shade of green. " With all of the things you seen this should not be so hard" Botan turned toward Koenma. "Am I going with them?" Koenma nodded. He climbed on his desk again. " Why are you standing here for? Get a moving" " No disrespect Koenma" Kurama started but Hiei stopped him.

" With all the disrespect Koenma where the hell are we going? And if this is just your run of the mill oni why is it going to take 2 weeks to get the job done?" "I'll let you answer that Botan. " Ok Master Koenma" she turned to the boys and gave them one of her best smiles. ' Were going to Florida!"

**Florida**

" Hey Yusuke look at that babe over there" Yusuke whistled. "She's fine looking girl" But he pointed down at the beach "But check out those babes" Kuwabara eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Hey Kurama which girl is your favorite is it the one that has the big jugs!"

He looked around. " Like that one right there" Kuwabara said in a high pitch voice. " Yusuke jabbed his elbow in Kuwabara's ribs. " How bout that girl over there" he said in a funny voice" "HOLY CRAP! I'm going to get a heart attack. Yusuke took Kurama by the shoulders and spun around to the direction of a very pretty girl. " What you think about that girl?" Kurama rolled his eyes. " Well which girl catches your eyes?" Kurama's eyes went toward the direction of Botan but he quickly stopped himself.

" Your no fun" Yusuke whined. " How about you Hiei?" "Hn" Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to get another target. "Hey Botan which guy do you have the hots for?" Yusuke said. Her eyes started toward Kurama but she stopped. Kurama walked over to them.

" Cut it out you guys where in Florida lets just have some nice clean fun" " You suck Kurama even Hiei is more fun than you" Kuwabara said in a his usual dumb voice. But they stopped. They didn't want to get Kurama angry. He was a bad and as ruthless as Hiei when he was mad.

**That same night**

"Ready guys" Yusuke called over his shoulder. " I was born ready," Kuwabara said in a strained voice. " Kurama you ready to go?" Ready as I'll ever be" "Hiei you ready?" " You know that answer" Botan… Botan? Botan? Yusuke turned around. " Has anyone seen Botan?" "I think she still at the hotel" was Kuwabara's answer. "I don't feel like going after her. Kurama you go get her" "I'll be glad to" Lucky for him it was dark if it wasn't the gang would have seen that he was blushing.

**Back at the hotel**

" Botan" Kurama yelled. "I'm in my room" .she yelled down the stairs. "But can you come up here! I need your help. Kurama went up the stairs. "What do you need? "Just come up here. He went into her hotel room. There stood Botan in a bikini, which was obviously new and a bit small, when it came to the chest area. Kurama turned completely red. "Do you like it" she said doing a little twirl to show of every angle. " It's v very n nice" he stammered. "Thanks" "Well you better get dressed were all ready for the mission"

**Back with the gang**

"Finally! What took you two so long?" said Yusuke. " Yeah what were you doing up there all alone in a hotel room all to your selves with the" KUWABARA! We get the picture. Jeez." Yusuke yelled. "Alright lets just get this over with," said Kuwabara. They started walking Hiei went to the back with Kurama while Botan went up front with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

After a few minutes Hiei stopped Kurama. " What is it?" asked Kurama with a quizzical expression on his face. Hiei looked around to make sure that no one was listening. " What were you doing with Botan that took you so long?" Kurama slapped himself on the forehead with his palm.

**The Beach**

They had finally reached the spot and they were right on time. HELP ME!" they heard someone scream. "That's are cue" Yusuke said. They ran down the beach. " OH God! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" They finally spotted the demon. "Stop right there SPIRIT GUN" The oni dropped the girl. Hiei reached out into his belt and took out his sword. He yelled at Botan "Get the girl! Now" Kurama reached into his hair and took out a rose. ROSE WHIP! That instantly cut the monster to pieces. The remains of the oni turned to dust. "That was to easy he murmured. "KURAMA HELP!

There was another one and it was going after Botan. Kurama started running toward her. The oni raised his arm and was about to strike her. 'Won't make in time" he thought. The oni started to bring his arm down in the attempt to cut her to pieces. A slashing noise filled the air. "Uh" Kurama fell on the ground next to Botan.

His arm had a 4 deep slashes embedded to it. "Kurama" Botan screamed. The oni was about to attack them again. "Botan duck!" Yusuke yelled. SPIRIT GUN! They did it the oni's were defeated. " Yusuke ran over to them. " Are you two all right? " I am but Kurama's hurt" they look down at Kurama who's arm was bleeding profusely.

**Back at the hotel**

"I want to go back home," Kurama said. 'What are you going to tell your mom?" Kurama groaned. He didn't think of that. ' I'll just tell her I got onto an accident" He groaned again. " I call Koenma and see if he can book a flight back to Japan tomorrow.

**Back in Kurama's house**

"Shuichi! You're back home so soon?" " Yes I am mother" He was lucky that his mother could not see his injury. "What happen" He started up the stairs. "Nothing happened it's just that I wanted to spend this time with Akiko" he stopped walking " Where is she anyway" His mother looked concerned. "She's in her room she'll be happy to see you" Kurama went up the stairs and stopped in front of Akiko's door.

He knocked on it with his good arm. Akiko opened the door. When she saw who it was she looked very surprise. She ushered Kurama into her room. She went to her desk and picked up a paper and pen and she wrote something on it. When she was done she handed the paper to Kurama.

**You're hurt. What happened?**

"It's a long story" She took the paper and wrote something else.

**I have all the time in the world it said.**

That's chapter five. I hope you like it. Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.


	6. Once friends now enemies

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Akiko wrote something else on the notepad.

**I'm waiting**

" There was an accident at the camp," he said thinking fast." We were hiking up this rocky hill and my pack was so heavy I tripped and fell and my arm got cut up pretty badly" Akiko started to laugh. " What's so funny" Kurama asked looking confused. Akiko took the notepad and jotted something down.

**Nice story now what really happened**

" It's true I'm not lying" Akiko rolled her eyes. "I am not lying I have no reason to lie" giving her his most innocent look. She wrote something else on the notepad

**Yeah sure that's what happened and I can sing**

Kurama started to laugh. Bad move. "Ow!" Akiko left her room. A few minutes later she came back with a roll of bandages, gauze, and a heating pad. She motioned him to give her his arm. He gave it. She slowly peeled back his sleeve. Kurama grimaced in pain. " What are you doing?" She ignored him. She slowly unraveled the old bandages and took a good look at the wound. She gave him a really cold look. He gulped. "I'm caught," he thought. She carefully put the gauze on his arm and placed clean bandages in place of the old ones. "Thanks" She started to sign something but stopped herself. She took the notepad and wrote down

**You're welcome**

For awhile they both sat in silence until they heard a noise. Tap…Tap…Tap. Akiko gasped and pointed to the window. "On no! Hiei!" Akiko ran up to the window and opened it. Hiei stepped in the room. " Hiei what the hell are you doing!' Kurama said in a whisper. "What do you think Botan wanted me to check on you" "Botan!" he blushed. " Got you. Koenma wanted to make sure that you were ok," he said. Akiko tapped on his shoulder. "What?" She signed something to him. "Because I like going through the window."

Akiko looked confused. "So how's your arm?" "I'll live I survived worse" "True" Akiko started to get fed up that she was getting excluded from this conversation. She tapped Hiei's shoulder. "What now" He watched her hand movement carefully on the account that she was signing so fast. "No" "What she did she say?" Hiei sighed. "She wants me to be her interpreter so that way she can answer your questions"

"Actually that's not a bad idea" He started to laugh. "Looks like she's got the smarts of the family" Akiko rolled her eyes. "She signed something else to Hiei. " She said what's your first question?" "How old she is and where was she this whole time?" She quickly signed her answer. " She's 13 she's going to be 14 next month and she's been in an hospice this whole time"

She signed something else. " She says it's her turn" She signed something real fast. "How old are you, does she have any other siblings that she should know about?" "I'm 15 I am going to be 16 in 2 weeks and we have another brother by marriage his name is Shuichi and he's a year younger than you" " Akiko looked surprise. She signed something else. " She says that things sure must be confusing here" Awkward silence.

"Are you two done?" Hiei who looked mad. " I have more questions but I need to ask mom for the answers" Hiei turned to Akiko. "Are you done with the questions." She shook her head. "Come on I don't have all night brat!" Akiko started turning red. She stood up and brought herself to her full height (which wasn't that high) and signed something to him. " Yeah like you can ever beat me I'd hit you so fast you'll never see it coming" She signed something else.

"Yes it's a threat" Kurama jumped up and stepped between them. " Come on guys no fighting " She signed something else to Hiei. "Fine I was already leaving" Hiei started toward the window. "Hiei" Kurama said warningly "The stairs" Hiei rolled his eyes. "You're a pain but I feel sorry that your stuck with the likes of her as a sister" Akiko ran from behind Kurama and grabbed Hiei's shoulder and spun around so that he faced her. The next thing Hiei knew he was on the floor.

Hiei got up and wiped the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. He started toward her but Kurama grabbed him. "Don't do it Hiei she's just a kid" "I don't care," he said struggling against Kurama's grasp. " Hiei forget about it just let it go" Hiei stopped struggling. "Ok I'll go" Kurama let go. Hiei started toward the door but then stopped. He turned to Akiko. "Things are not over between us you won't always have your brother to protect you" He turned back around and left.

**Well that chapter six. I hope you like it. Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	7. The runaway

**Disclaimer -I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.**

Kurama closed the door. He turned to face Akiko. " Why do did you do that for" She wrote something on her notepad and threw it at him.

**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

He opened the door and left the room. When Akiko heard his bedroom door close she threw herself on her bed and cried herself into a restless sleep.

**The Next Morning**

It was morning but he hardly slept. Last night events kept playing over again in his mind. He had heard Akiko crying during the night. So he got up and went to her room. He slowly opened the door. She was wearing the same clothes that she wore last night. Her face was tear streaked. He felt really horrible.

He may have known her for only 2 days but he still felt like he should have done something to prevent this. Kurama sighed and quietly closed the door. He walked down the stairs toward the kicthen. His mother was already there and was seated at the table.

"Oh Shuichi your up" she stood up and wnet to the stove "What do you want to eat?" He went over to the cupboard and took out a box of cereal. " Oh Shuichi that's not healthy" He took out a bowl and then headed toward the fridge. She went and sat down at the kitchen table. "Shuichi did you hear Akiko crying last night?" Kurama stopped in his tracks. " Yeah I did" he said in a strained voice. " I thought as much." She sighed. "Maybe it still hurts. Whenever I visited her for an overnight stay she'd cry in her sleep. The pain must be so intense."

Kurama was confused. " Um mother what are you talking about?" She didn't answer him. He heard someone coming down the stairs. A minute later Akiko steeped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. " Good morning Akiko" she said cheerfully. Akiko made a sign. 'Good morning Akiko" Akiko to one look at him and turned away. It was obvious that she was still mad at what had happened last night.

**That afternoon Akiko's POV**

Kurama, Akiko and there mother were seated at the kitchen table. Kurama held up a flash card to Akiko. The flash card simply said

**Hello**

Their mother was sounding out the word and was urging Akiko to the same.

"Come on Akiko its easy watch me" Akiko shook her head no. "Come on Akiko this is so simple" They had been doing this since after breakfast and Akiko was getting annoyed. She was tired. She could not deal with this today but as usual she had no say in it. She never had any say in her life and she was pretty fed up with it.

"Akiko please" she heard her mother say. She ignored her. "Akiko please try to sound it out at least" that was Shuichi. She was still mad at him for yesterday. She wish she could do something to make them just shut up. "Akiko" her mother started to say. Akiko couldn't take it anymore. She got up and knocked the index cards out of Shuichi's hands.

"Akiko" she heard her mother say in a surprise voice. She didn't care. She had enough. She sat back down with her arms crossed. From the corner of her eye she saw Shuichi picking up the index cards from the floor. "Akiko" her mother said in a stern voice. "Apologize now " She shook her head no. "It's alright mother. Maybe we should let her have a break" Shuichi was defending her. She sneered. What happen to all that brotherly love yesterday?

"No she's 14 years old she she know right from wrong by now!" 14!Akiko thought. 'I'm 13! She hated when people talk about her like she wasn't even there and you think by now her mother would know her age. "Mom cut her some slack" "No she need to pick up those cards now!" she turned to Akiko. "Akiko" she started.

'I have had enough' Akiko thought. She got up and started to leave the kitchen. "Akiko where do you think your going?" She broke into a run. She ran out the front door. She could here her mother screaming at her. She didn't care. She ran not knowing were she was going. She kept running. She quickly looked back to see if they were chasing her. Bad move she slammed into a tree. 'Crap' she thought while rubbing her head. She looked up and saw that it was a weeping willow tree. 'Perfect she thought' she went under the vines and sat there thinking the same words over and over again. 'I'm free'

**That's chapter seven. I hope you like it. Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	8. Her First Words

**Kurama's POV**

"Oh God what am I going to do?" he thought. I have been around the whole neighborhood looking for Akiko. Damn can that girl run. "Shuichi" he heard his mother yell. "Any luck" "No" I called back at her. "If anything happens to her" I stopped myself. "No nothing is going to happen to her" but I thought to myself " I only two people know about Akiko " An idea came to my mind. He grimaced. "I hate to do it but maybe I should ask Hiei to help"

" Please help me Hiei" Kurama begged. "No. Why would I want to help that brat" "If you don't help me… I'll tell Yukina that you're her brother" Kurama said with a smug smile. "You wouldn't" Hiei said with a horrified look on his face. "I can" "I hate you fox boy you know that right" "I know come on we need to find Akiko"

**Hiei's POV**

"I can't believe he's making me do this" I thought as he raced through the trees. "I hate myself" I stopped in a clearing. "It sounds like moaning" I took out my sword and slowly walked toward the largest in the clearing. The weeping willow tree.

**Akiko's POV**

'I hate it when I cry. Crying is a weakness and I hate being weak. But I can't help it. It hurts so much' I thought. I buried my face in my hands and moaned loudly. But I stopped myself. I heard someone coming toward me.

**Regular POV**

Hiei walked slowly toward the tree. He walked slowly through the swaying branches. It had become quiet. To quiet. He got closer and closer to the trunk of the tree, and through the cascade of leaves he saw a shadowy figure curled up at the foot of the trunk.

As he got closer he saw that the shadowy figure was Akiko. He put away his sword. He didn't want to scare her. Actually he did but he was certain if he did when she got home that she would tell Kurama.

"Akiko" he called out. He stood their waiting for and answer. "Damn" he thought to himself "she can't talk". He kept walking until he was standing right over her. Akiko looked up and Hiei saw her face was tear streaked.

'What do you want' she signed. "You need to go back" he said. Akiko shook her head no. "Ok" Hiei said simply. Akiko was surprised she thought he would have forced her to go home. She sat up. "I'm sorry" she signed. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders. "Why aren't you going to make me go back?" she signed. "No. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do"

They sat down in silence. It was getting colder and Akiko was shivering. She was only wearing a short sleeve shirt with shorts. He took of his scarf and put it around Akiko's shoulders." Are you ready to go home now?" Akiko nodded. Hiei got up and started to walk. He noticed that Akiko didn't move yet. He turned around. "Are you coming or not?" Akiko got up and they both walked to her house.

They finally got to her house. Akiko's mother ran out of the house. "AKIKO" she yelled. She grabbed Akiko and squeezed her tightly. "Akiko don't you ever do that again!" she started to cry. "Please don't ever do that again." Kurama came out of the house. "Welcome back Akiko and just for the record don't do that again. Do you know how worried we was?" Mrs. Minamino grabbed Akiko's hand and went into the house with Akiko. Kurama remained outside.

Hiei walked over to Kurama. "What no thank you?" "Thank you so much Hiei. I owe you big time" "Whatever fox boy" Kurama smiled. "Well I better go inside bye Hiei and thank you"

Kurama went into the house and closed the door. "Hn" Hiei started walking down the sidewalk. When he got to the corner he heard someone behind him. He turned around. Akiko was standing there with a smile on her face and in her arms was his scarf. He took it. He turned back around. "Stay out of trouble you hear me" She nodded. He began was about to run but then he heard a small but strong voice say, " Thank you Hiei"

Well what did you think her first words would be? So that was chapter 8 .I hoped you liked it. Please review. Make love not war. Latina Jun.


	9. Introducing Her to the Gang

**Disclaimer- I do not own yuyu hakusho.**

Hiei's eyes grew wide. "You…spoke" Akiko smiled and nodded. "Since when" She shrugged her shoulders. Hiei grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to her house. "We have to tell your mother" She pulled away. "No" she signed. "What" Hiei said with a confused look? She shook her head no. "Alright I guess I know why" He shrugged. " Hn' "Hiei" Akiko said. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. "What is it I don't have all day" Akiko tried again but she couldn't get the words out so instead she waved good bye and ran into her house.

"What was the all about?" Hiei said aloud. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Weird kid" He quickly looked around him to make sure that no one was watching him. Not one person was around. Then he zoomed of in super speed.

**The next day**

Akiko was looking hard at her reflection at the bathroom mirror. She didn't feel dizzy anymore. She couldn't explain but when she was around Hiei she felt like she was falling. She had never felt like that in her life. Maybe she was sick. But… it only happened when she was around Hiei. "This is weird" she thought. Maybe she should ask her mom.

She quickly put on her favorite jersey, which was black and had a bright orange number one smack into the middle of it. She rummaged through her closet looking for her best pair of pants. "Ah" she thought" Found it" She put on her black jeans with rips on the knees and bright orange stitching. She took her baseball cap that was black with orange stitching. She put her hair in a ponytail.

She took a quick look into her mirror. "Perfect" she thought. She ran down the stairs. She heard people talking in the living room. She walked into it. But the people there weren't her mom or Shuichi. There was to boys. One had jet-black hair that was slicked back. The other boy had orange hair. "Woah" she thought "he's ugly" The girl that was there had short brown hair. She had a feeling that she was not going to like this girl.

"Hey who are you?" the boy with the black hair said. Akiko ran into the kitchen. Her mom was they're talking to another girl. This one had blue hair. "Oh hi there" the girl said cheerfully. She ran up the stairs and into Shuichi's room. He was there getting some papers together on his desk. Hiei was they're sitting at the windowsill. Her stomach did a flip-flop.

"Hi Akiko" Kurama said. She made frantic signs. "Hiei can you tell me what she's saying" "She's saying who are all those people down stairs and that freak of nature" "Freak of nature?" Kurama asked with a confused look. "The guy with the orange hair" Hiei asked. Akiko nodded. "That's Kuwabara" Kurama said. "And he's not a freak of nature. He's one of those cat lover types, and he can be reliable whenever you need him." She signed something to Hiei. "What did she say?" "She said again a freak of nature"

"Did they see you?" he said frantic. She nodded. "Looks like we have to introduce you" he said with a sigh. "Hiei you coming" "Hn" He jumped from the windowsill. "Come on Akiko"

**Minamino living room**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Keiko were sitting on the couch. "Well guys this is going to come a bit of a shock for you. I know you all saw the girl that was here" "Yeah we did" Yusuke said. "How come you didn't tell us that you were cheating on Botan" Kurama and Botan both blush crimson red. "As I was saying. That girl you all saw. Was…is… well let me introduce" he said turning to the girl that was standing behind him. "Akiko… my little sister"

"WHAT!" they said in union. "Since when do you have a sister!" Botan said in a high pitched voice. "She looks so much like you" Keiko said. "Yo I though that she was a boy" Yusuke said. " Me too" Kuwabara said in agreement. "I'm sorry to say I still think that it's a boy," Keiko said.

Akiko new she wouldn't like this girl. "Her name is Akiko" Kurama said. "Hey why don't you let her speak for herself!" Kuwabara said. "She can't speak" Kurama said in a small voice. "Stop asking stupid questions" Hiei said. "Hey you want a piece of me runt" "Stop it you two!" Botan said. "Hn"

Akiko was bored. The girl with brown hair approached her. "You're a girl right" she asked. Akiko nodded. This girl is so dumb Akiko thought to her self. The girl with the blue hair came to her. " Hi Akiko I'm Botan and this is Keiko" she said while pointing to the girl next to her. "The guy with the black hair is Yusuke and the one with the orange is Kuwabara" she and said all this very fast.

Akiko like Botan. She so upbeat she thought. Since she couldn't answer back she just gave Botan a big smile. "How old are you?" Botan asked. "She's 14" Kurama said. Ok now Akiko was officially bored. She yawned. "Damn I'm hungry," she thought.

**Hiei's POV**

I just beating up the big idiot. Again. "But I feel real strange" I thought to myself. Ever since I saw Akiko this morning. He had this same feeling yesterday, and the first day he saw her. I left the room. I wanted to shake of this feeling.

**Akiko's POV**

I noticed that Hiei left the room. I followed him. He went out the door and sat under the tree that was in our yard. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it only happened when he was around.

**Regular POV**

Akiko watched Hiei for several more seconds. Then she went to the tree. She took a seat next to him. "What do you want?" Hiei said in a bored voice. "H…Hi Hiei" Akiko stuttered. "Looks like you learned a new word" She nodded. 'What do you want" he asked again. "Its b…b…boring…in…Th…there" she stuttered.

"Oh" was all he said. They sat in awkward silence. "So" he said breaking the silence "what do you think of the gang?" Akiko just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok let me rephrase that. What do you think of Kuwabara?" " I Th.…think he's an i…id…idiot" she said. "I agree " Hiei said. They sat in silence again.

"Hey you two" came Kurama's voice. They both looked up and saw Kurama sticking his head out the window. "Are you two hungry?" "No" Hiei said. "Yes!" Akiko said in as loud as she could. Kurama nearly hit his head on the windowsill. Kurama's eyes grew wide. He quickly redrew his head from the window.

He ran out side to Akiko and gave her big hug. "I can't believe it" Kurama said in a small voice. "You can finally talk" Akiko began gasping for air due to the fact that Kurama was hugging her so hard. :"Sorry" he said. He let go of her quickly. "We have to tell mother," he said. Akiko nodded.

"I'm going" Hiei said. "B…bye Hiei" Akiko said. He ignored her and walked across the street. "Come on Akiko I know your hungry" She nodded. She wanted to tell Shuichi that she was feeling a bit queasy. But the feeling went away once Hiei left. They went into the house. "I hope I'll see Hiei soon," she thought to herself.

**That's Chapter 9. Sorry that it took so much time to write. I had writer's block. So was it good? Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	10. The Game His Secret Her Secret

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters other than Akiko she's mine**

"I w…want to go to the g…game" "I already told you that you can go" Kurama's basketball team had a match this week and Akiko planned to go to cheer he big brother on. "When we told mother the I could talk it was a riot. I can't believe how many times she had fainted!" she thought to herself.

She sighed and leaned against her chair. The sound of the basketball hitting the asphalt stopped. Seconds later Kurama came in out of breath and drenched in sweat. "Are you done practicing yet Shuichi?" "No I just came in for a cup of water"

Akiko was bored. She had nothing to do. Shuichi was busy practicing for the game. Mother was in a cleaning frenzy. An idea came to her head. "G…got to go!" she said and left the kitchen and ran up the steps. She went into her room and got the biggest piece of poster board she had. She went all over her room looking for markers and paint.

She went to the living room and got an old newspaper and ran back into her room. She carefully placed the papers over her floor. She got a recent picture of Shuichi in his basketball jersey. She started to work.

**2 Hours Later**

Akiko's creation was finished. She got up and admired her work. The board said.

**GO SHUICHI! #22**

Under it was a hand painted picture of Shuichi in his jersey and the rest of the team. Which included Yusuke, Kuwabara, Niko, Vander, Moni, Janessa (the only girl in the whole team) Vanjer, Serya etc.

Her clothes were covered in paint. She let the board dry while she was changing. She changed her clothes and ran down stairs to get her Shuichi and her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I'm in the kitchen!" Akiko ran to the kitchen were she and Shuichi was cooking dinner. She motioned them to come upstairs. "What is it Akiko what's wrong? Asked Kurama in a concerned voice. She ran back up the stairs with Kurama and their mother following behind her.

She opened the door of her roomed and beamed with pride. "Wow Akiko you made this for me" Akiko nodded smiling. "Wow. Looks like we have an artist in the family" he said.

"Akiko so never cease to amaze me." Their mother said while studying her daughter's artwork. "Thanks you!" Akiko said with out stuttering. " Wait till my friends see this!" " Is Hiei c…c…coming?" Akiko asked. Kurama nodded. " Why do you ask?" "N…n…no r…reason" she stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Sure no reason Akiko says" he said with a little smile. "Shuichi and B…Botan s…sitting in a t…tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Akiko said back. Now it was Kurama turn to blush. "Ha" Akiko said while sticking out her tongue. "Knock it of you two dinner is going to be ready soon" Mrs. Minamino said suddenly. "Sorry mother" Kurama said. "Ditto" Akiko, said.

Mrs. Minamino went down the stairs. When she was out of ear shot the argument started again. "You like Hiei admit it!' "I don't!" "You do look your blushing that proves it!" "You s…spend to m…much time with the freak of n…nature!"

**The Big Game**

"No mom I can't eat no more I'm tonervous" Kurama groaned. He always got the jitters before a big game. "Uh" he groaned again. He leaned into her chair. A few minutes later he heard something fall down the stairs. "Ow" Akiko yelled. Kurama rushed to the stair well. "Akiko are you ok?" Kurama said his voice full of concern. "Y…yes" she said rubbing her head. "Good" he said looking at the clock "Because it's time to go"

**Sarayashiki Junior High School**

**Boys Locker Room**

"Hey Minamino you finally made it!" Niko yelled out to him. "Sorry I'm late" "Nah don't worry I'm late all the time" Vander yelled to him. "Do you know were Urameshi and Kuwabara is?" Moni called out. "Don't worry because the prince has arrived!" Kuwabara came in smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah and Serya is a girl. Wait I forgot he is!" Moni said giggling like mad. "Hey I heard that!" Serya yelled back. "What are you going to about it? Cry? Ha ha!" Moni challenged. "You want a piece of this?" Huh! Do you!" "Sorry no offense but I'm straight" "What you said!"

"Hey guys come on. No fighting! We got a game to play" Kurama said while putting on his jersey. "Hey guys five more minutes" the coach yelled through the door. "Yo we better hurry up," Yusuke said. "Wait I'm not dressed yet!" Kuwabara yelled.

**The Game**

"**And Minamino scores again!"** the announcer yelled out. Every one yelled out. "Go Minamino!" the cheerleader yelled out. In the bleachers Akiko and Botan held up the board that took Akiko so many hours to make. "Go Shuichi go!" Botan yelled out.

Hiei was sitting next to Akiko looking bored. **"Kasanegafuchi 2 Sarayashiki 14! **"Come on Hiei get into the action!" Botan said.** "Minamino scores again!" **"YES!" Botan yelled.

Kurama was dribbling circles around the other team. It was like he was a one-man army. But Kansane was known to play dirty. One of the players on the team got close and jabbed Kurama in the stomach with his elbow as hard as he could. Kurama coughed and fell to the floor. **FOUL! Two free shots! **

Kurama struggled to catch his breath. That hurt. He glanced at the clock. 30 seconds left. With those two free shots would let them win the game. The referee gave him the ball. He positioned himself. "Hey Minamino you suck!" some one yelled from the bleachers. Akiko turned around and saw that it was the boy behind her that yelled that. The girl that was next to him yelled "Hey you girl! You don't know how to play" "I bet your gay!" the boy yelled out.

"I mean you look like a freaking girl! And you're ugly too!" "H…Hey" Akiko yelled back at him "Th…That's my b…brother your t…t…talking about!' she stuttered furiously. "And?" he talked back. "W…well stop!" The boy stood up. "And what are you going top do? Stutter at me!" Akiko stood up and stepped onto the boys bleacher and brought herself to full height. (Which again she's only 4'9) "Let's see h…how m…much you stutter w…when I p…put my f…foot up your ass!"

The boy pushed Akiko. She nearly fell down the bleachers but she kept her balance. Hiei got up. "Hey how low csan you go pushing a girl" " Hey don't mess with my man shorty" the girl screamed at him. Akiko not wanting to stutter again balled up her hand into a fist and slugged the girl in the face.

Hiei punched the guy in his stomach. The boy got up and punched Hiei in the face. Hiei punched him in the face and the boy tumbled down the bleachers. The girl recovered from Akiko's blow got up and pushed her against another girl. This girl got up and slapped the girl in the face. Two minutes later it was a total riot.

**Back Home**

Mrs. Minamino was cleaning up the scratches on Akiko's face. Kurama was in a bad mood and locked himself in his room with Botan and Hiei. They still won the game but the riot was embarrassing. He expected that Hiei would start a fight. It wouldn't be the first time. But Akiko!

"I still can't believe that you did that Akiko" she closed her medical kit. "I understand that you didn't like the fact that he was being called names. But violence isn't the answer." She put the medical kit away. "Go and apologize to Shuichi" Akiko nodded and went up the stairs to Shuichi's room. She heard Botan talking. She wasn't the type who eavesdrops. But she thought that she'd do it at least once.

She pressed her ear against the door. "Kurama just calm down" "Kurama?" she thought to herself. "Who's he?" "Well getting of the subject King Enma has a new assignment for you" "What is it?" Shuichi said. "Well I know you remember the Dark Tournament well. This is a tournament but it's not as prestigious. But you need to enter" Botan said. "You need 4 people to enter. So we have that covered. It's in 2 weeks so prepare yourselves" Akiko put her eyes against the keyhole.

"What am I going to tell mom?" The last time I had an injury that I had to hide and Akiko found out that I was hurt"" He put his head in his hands. "This is getting even more complicated" Kurama took the pot that was next to his bed. He put his hand against it and a flower grew and bloomed in a matter of seconds. Akiko gasped. She ran into her room. She closed and locked her door and sat down at the edge of her bed. Pondering over what she just saw. "Don't worry Kurama" Akiko whispered to herself." You're not the only one with a secret!"

**That's chapter 10! Was it good? Please review! Oh and just to clear a few things up. I put Kurama in the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara and I thought it be cool if they played basketball. And Oh no! Akiko knows Kurama's secret but what about her secret? Well you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Later. Make love not war! Latina Jun.**


	11. Surprise to See me Bro?

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters. Only Akiko she's mine.**

**Akiko's POV**

Two weeks had passed since I had discovered Kurama's secret. He still doesn't know it but I have a secret of my own. He just doesn't know it. Since two weeks had passed today is the day that Kurama has to leave to the tournament. His cover up was that he and his friends were going to stay at the mountains. Nice cover up. Not.

Well I have a better cover up. I am new to this town so in the beginning I had no friends. But I do now. So I am going with my new friends on a road trip. My mother met the girl and my other two friends. She said that I could go. Just you wait my brother. You're in for a big surprise.

**Regular POV**

"Goodbye Shuichi. Take care and be careful!" Mrs. Minamino called out to Kurama. "I will mother good bye!" Kurama yelled from the window of the mini van. The van drove down the street. Mrs. Minamino watch until it turned the corner out of sight. Another car drove up the street. A black jeep. "Akiko!" she called over her shoulder "Your friends are here! It's time for you to go" Akiko ran down the steps. "Bye m…mother" Akiko kissed her mother's cheek. "Love you" she ran to the car and got in. She waved good bye. Akiko leaned back into her seat. " Are you ready girls?" Akiko said without stuttering. "Ready as we'll ever be," they said.

**At the Docks**

"I'm bored!" Kuwabara whined. "Just give me five minutes with this imbecile" Hiei said menacingly. " Cool it Hiei" Yusuke said. " We need him to qualify for this tournament!" "For once he's useful for something" Hiei grunted. "I heard that runt!" A shrill whistling sound filled the air. "Looks like the boats here" Kurama stated. Suddenly Kurama's hair stood on end. The same chill went through the rest of the gang. They all turned around and saw four people dressed in what look like the grim reaper robes. (No not Botan clothes)

A strange aura was emitting from them. An evil aura. It was so intense it was like they were attacking them, and it was out for blood. "Whoa" Kuwabara whispered. "Ditto man ditto" Yusuke whispered back. The robed figures quickly walked pass the gang and headed straight toward the boat. "To tell you the truth I won't want to go against them" Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded. "You two are chickens" Hiei stated "I would love to go against them" "Your weird Hiei. Very weird" Yusuke said. "Hn" was Hiei's response.

They got onto the boat. As they cross the waters they only had one in their minds. They were going to win. No matter what it takes.

**The Hotel Room**

"I can't believe it we just got here and we already have five matches for tomorrow!" Yusuke yelled out. " Life ain't fair!" Kuwabara yelled as he fell on the couch. " Would you like me to kill you so you can see if death is fair?" Hiei asked Kuwabara in a spooky voice. " Hiei don't tease Kuwabara" Kurama said while unpacking his bag. "Hn" " Let's get some shut eye everyone! We have a big day tomorrow! Dibs on the king sized bed!" Yusuke yelled out while running to one of the bedrooms. "No fair" Kuwabara called out.

**The Next Day**

"**AND THE WINNERS ARE TEAM URAMESHI!"** the announcer screamed. Boo's echoed against the walls of the dome. **"Team Urameshi advances to the next round! There next opponent it the team The Reapers!" **The robed figures that the gang saw the other night came from the entrance. "Damn" Yusuke whispered. The aura emitting from the team was intense.

"So who want's to go first?" Yusuke asked. "I'll go" Kuwabara said. He walked up to the platform. "Let's see what you got punk" he yelled out. One of the robed members came onto the platform **"LET THE MACTH BEGIN!"** The robed person grabbed hold of the hood and ripped it of it's body.

Everybody in the dome gasped. The person under the robe was A beautiful girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She stood 5'7. She was gorgeous. She had all the things that a guy would ever want. Legs that went on for miles. Big chest, narrow waist. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open in astonishment "Damn and I swore that I would never hit a girl" "Oh don't worry" the girl said in a deep sexy voice "I swore that I would always hit a boy. She walked up to him and stood there for a full minute. She brought her leg up and kicked Kuwabara in the groin. She did it again and again. It made all the men (including Hiei) flinch.

She stopped when she saw that he was bleeding. Kuwabara fell on the ground in pain. **"The winner of the match is Sina!" **They dragged Kuwabara of the plat form. "Next" she yelled. "I'll go" Yusuke said. He stepped onto the plat from. Another member got up on the plat form. It pulled of his robe and it was another girl. She looked like the other girl but she had black hair and brown eyes. **"Let the match begin!"** "Kill me" the girl whispered. "What!" Yusuke said in astonishment. "Just do it. My life is a mess. I can't take the pain Make it end!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do that," Yusuke said. "Please I want it to end" "No" Her eyes flash. "If you won't do it willingly then I'll make you!" she screamed she took out a knife and ran toward Yusuke. Yusuke jumped out of her way. She ran to him again but this time he couldn't move. He look down and saw that the dirt on the ground formed over his legs and kept him from moving. He ducked the blade and hit the girl in the stomach. She crumpled to the ground immediately. Yusuke was confused. He didn't hit her that hard. Then he saw it. The blade was in her chest. But the blood wasn't flowing.

She pulled the knife out of her chest. But blood still didn't flow. "I surrender" she said and dropped the blade. And walked to her friends. Hie now jumped on to the plat form and freed Yusuke. "My turn" he said. Another girl came onto the platform. She had already removed her robe. This one had brown hair and hazel eyes. Hie immediately pulled out his sword. The girl did nothing. Hiei charged toward her. But when he sliced at the girl he only hit the air. She had disappeared. In a matter if seconds over 100 copies of the girl was all over the dome. "You can't kill me if you can't find me" the girls said in union.

"Such a simple trick" Hiei said smugly. He ran to the far end of the dome and grabbed the girl by her neck. "How did you" she sputtered. "Like I said a simple trick" He held his blade to her neck. **"The winner is Hiei"** "Damn I didn't get a chance to kill her" he said. But he put his sword away. It was Kurama's turn to fight. He jumped onto the plat form. The last member of the other team did the same.

She quickly removed her robe. This girl was shorter then the rest. She was 4'9. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. "Akiko?" Kurama said on utter shock. "Hey big bro. Surprise to see me?" Akiko said flashing an evil smile.

I'm going to be mean and stop it right here. That's chapter 11!What did you think? Was it good? Just in case. The rules in this tournament are different then the ones from the dark tournament. All for players have to fight. No matter if one team already had 3 wins. Ok. That's all for now. I will update as soon as I can so you will see what will happen next. Later. Make love not war Latina Jun.


	12. Akiko Don't Leave Me!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters other then Akiko. She's mine no one can have her! Mwahahahahahaha!**

Akiko flashed another smug look. "I bet your surprise to see me aren't you Kurama?" "Where did you here that name?" Akiko gave a small chuckle. "I believe Botan called you that. Not only her. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara do to. Am I right?" "Akiko what the hell are you doing here?" "What am I doing here Kurama you ask. I'm here for the same reason you are. Koenma send me here." "Koenma?" "Did I stutter? Yes Koenma" "Your right you didn't stutter" Hiei said from the side line "I guess you got over that stage"

"Heh. "So Kurama are you ready to fight?" "I'm not going to fight you" "Well big bro" she said in sweet little girl voice. "I'm not going to give you a choice in the matter" She took out a pair of daggers from her hair and ran to him. Kurama dodged this assault with ease. She attacked him again and again but he kept dodging. "This is going nowhere," Akiko said. She lifter her hands toward the sky. Seconds later a rumble came from below them.

A leaf the size of a car sprouted from beneath her and raised her up. "Oh God she has the same powers as Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. "Be careful Kurama" Kuwabara yelled to him. "Yes be careful Kurama" Akiko mimicked. Kurama took a seed from his hair and transformed it to his famous rose whip. "Come on Akiko. Let's fight" "Yes lets" She took a seed from her own hair and transformed it to her own rose whip. She jumped from the leaf. She brought it over her head and was about to bring it down on Kurama. "Don't do it Akiko" Sina called out! "What" Akiko dropped the whip. "If you hit him with any of your plants he will die instantly?" "Your right because were brother and sister!"

Everyone in the whole dome (minus Sina, Akiko, Kurama and Hiei) looked confused. "Let me explain" Sina sighed " There both blood brother and sister. Both have the same parents, powers, siblings, and last name. Almost everything. So doesn't it make sense if they have the same powers they must have the same strength. So if those strength and power collide." "I'm still confused," Kuwabara said. "Never mind" "Let me finish it" Akiko intervened. "When are power collide well to break it down for you the powers will form together and it'll be like a bomb. It will kill us both" She turned to face her brother. "Looks like we have to do this the old fashion way" she turned the rose whip back to a seed. Kurama did the same.

The moment that Kurama had turned his rose whip back to a seed he was on the floor. Akiko jumped on top of him and jammed her elbow in his neck. " He sputtered and started to cough up blood. Kurama brought up his legs and kicked Akiko in the stomach. He quickly got up. Akiko got up clutching her stomach. She ran to him jumped up and kicked him the face. He hardly had time to recover before she brought her knee to his groin. She punched him in the stomach again. "Come on Kurama you have to be stronger than that' She took out her daggers. He got up and leaped in the air and kicked her in the stomach. The force was so strong that it pushed Akiko to the other end of the dome.

She ran back out and pushed one of the daggers into Kurama's shoulder. She took the other and was about to stab Kurama in his leg. But he dropped to the floor and tripped her. Akiko fell to the floor. He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. Blood rushed out from the wound. Akiko pulled herself together and went after Kurama with her other dagger. She held it against her lower abdomen. She charged to him. Kurama took the dagger and flipped it and since Akiko was still running instead of getting Kurama. It got her. Akiko opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something but instead of words coming out dark red blood spilled from her lips. She fell on her knees. Both she and Kurama still clutching the dagger. Kurama let go of the dagger. Akiko laid on the flat on the floor.

"Hold on Akiko. I'll get you some help" she nodded slowly. Her breathing was shallow. The blood from Kurama's wound dripped on her face. "Hiei run. Get a doctor. NOW!" Hiei nodded and sped away to get the doctor." Akiko hold on. Your going to be okay." **And the winner is Kurama** but Kurama wasn't listening. He ripped the cloth from his shirt on his good arm. He slowly he wiped the blood from Akiko's face. But the blood kept trickling from her mouth. "Akiko can you hear me? Answer me! Blink. Do something?" "I'm still here" she gasped in pain. "I'm…not going…no where" she gave him a small smile. "You fought well Akiko" "You…did too…" she smiled again. Her eyes slowly closed. "Akiko?" "Hm" "You won't leave me right? Your birthday is coming up. If you stay alive I promise I will give you the best birthday you'll ever had" She opened her eyes. "You…promise" Kurama nodded tears streaming down his face. "I promise"

" You better" He nodded again. Her eyes slowly closed. A minute later her breathing stop. "Akiko?' he slapped her face gently. "Akiko?" Hiei returned with a doctor and 2 people in the stretcher. "Akiko!" Kurama yelled now slapping her face even harder. "No" Hiei whispered. "Akiko please wake up" Kurama said pleadingly "Akiko" his tears now flowing down his cheeks like rivers. "AKIKO!"

**Hey guys that was chapter 12. Please don't hate me for what I don't. There a chance she might survive. What am I saying! OMG! I just killed my character1 Well you all have to wait for the next chapter to see what will happen next. But I just want to give you a little sneak peek on what will happen. Hiei's going to reveal his feelings about Akiko. To wait I won't tell you that! Well see you in the next chapter. Make love not war! Latina Jun.**


	13. Love Is A Confusing Thing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko she's mine.**

"AKIKO! Kurama yelled. "I'm not going to let you die" He placed his hands over her chest. "1…2...3…4…5…" he pushed. He tilted her head toward his and closed her nose. He gave three hard breaths into. He repeated this over and over again. Some one placed their hand on his shoulder. "Forget it Kurama's she's gone" Yusuke said in a small voice. "No" Kurama shook his head. He hit her as hard as he could on her chest. Akiko spit up blood and began to breathe. "Thanks the Gods" Kurama whispered. "She's alive"

**The Hospital**

"Will she be ok Doctor?" Kurama asked while staring as his sisters pale face. "It's actually a miracle that she survived" the doctor stated. "But if she can hold on for a few more days than she will make a full recovery" "Thank you doctor" Kurama sat down next to Akiko. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago he was fighting Akiko, and had almost succeeded in killing her. His own sister! Kurama sighed and reached for on of his sister's hands. She moved. "K…Kurama? Is…that you?" "It's me. How are you feeling?" "Like I just got stabbed in my gut" A faint smile flickered across her face.

"That's not funny" "Ok I'm tired and it my stomach hurts like heck" "Maybe you should get some rest," someone said from the door. Kurama turned around. It was Hiei. " You know that you've been out for a few days. Four days to be exact" " Four days!" she yelled and sat up. She groaned and fell back against her pillows. "Calm down" Hiei said. " No use to work your self up" She groaned. "Kurama you go back to the hotel and gets some sleep. You haven't slept for four days. One more day and you'll look worse than Akiko" " Thanks Hiei" He left the room. " So how are you feeling" " Horrible" "That's not the answer you gave to Kurama" "I know. He's my brother. I don't want to worry him. Her eyes started to close slowly. She was tired. So very tired. " Why don't you sleep for awhile? I'll be here when you wake up" " Thanks Hiei.

Several minutes pass. Akiko was still awake. Hiei was looking out the window. " Hiei?" "Hn?" " What type a demon are you?" " Why do you ask?" "Well me and Kurama are fox demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara are not demons at all. But your?" "I'm a fire demon" "Oh then I better stray away from you!" "Huh?" " Fire usually beats plants" Hiei sat there looking shock. "I'm just kidding Hiei" "Just go to sleep" Five minutes passed before Akiko fell asleep.

**Hiei's POV**

I tried not to look anywhere but her face. But it was hard. No matter where I looked I kept glancing back at her. " UH! Why do I fell this way about her?" he whispered. He went to the window. "Wait! I said I'd stay by her side" he thought. " Wait why should I care" I turned to look at her. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I walked back to her bed and sat down. Her hair was falling over her face. I reached my hand to push the strands away. I should have stopped myself. But… I couldn't. " She's real pretty," I thought. I leaned forward a little. I took her hand and held it in mine. I don't know how much time pass but before I knew it. I fell asleep.

**Regular POV**

Akiko woke up. She looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. She must have slept for hours. She felt someone was holding her hand. She looked to her other side. Hiei had his head on the middle of the bed. He was asleep, and clutching her hand firm but not to firm. Akiko's heart skipped a beat. " Oh my God! He's holding my hand!" she thought. She nudged him. No response. "Hiei it's night time It's time to wake up" "Hn" he looked up. " Oh no" he thought. He quickly sat up. "Sorry. I fell asleep" "I could see that" " How are you feeling?" " Much better. I think my wound is almost healed"

Hiei got up. " Where are you going?" " I'm going to get the doctor so he can take a look at it" " You don't have to" Before Hiei could stop himself he said, "I'm doing it because I want to" " That's sweet. I'm glad I have a friend like you" " Friends!" Hiei thought. " I want to be more than friends!" He rushed out of the room. " What the hell am I thinking!"

**A half an hour later**

Hiei came into her room. She was awake. " Hiei! I was wondering when you would come back. You just missed my friends. I wanted to introduce you!" "Hn" He sat down. " Kurama will be hear later" "Great that's good to know. The doctor say I can leave tomorrow!" "Hn" "Hiei? Are you mad at me?' Her voice started to crack. "No" "Then why won't you answer me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " You're hiding something from me!" "What?" " The reason your not talking to me" "Your right. I am" "Well what is it?" Hiei said nothing. "Hiei? Why aren't you answering me?" She grabbed him by the neck. "Why won't you answer me! Hiei answer me right now!" Hiei couldn't take it any more. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her face to his. He kissed her. He tried to prolong it as long as he could but she pushed him away. Her eyes were wide with shock. " I'm in love with you Akiko. Please tell me you feel the same way. "I…I…" she whispered.

**That's chapter 13. Heh heh. What did you think? Does Akiko really love Hiei? Or will she break his heart by saying no. You have to wait till chapter 14. I am so evil. Please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	14. Akiko' s Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters other then Akiko, Sina, Rosa, and Emily. Enjoy this story. I thought that I would be nice and add this chapter earlier then planned.**

"I…I… can't. I just can't" "What" Hiei said. His eyes wide with shock. " I'm sorry Hiei but I can't" "Why not" He pulled his face to hers again. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me" She looked him square in the eye. "I do. I admit it. But we just can't" She looked away her eyes brimming with tears. " So that's how it's going to be. Fine then" He got up and left the room.

"I'm sorry Hiei," she yelled. Hiei ignored her and started to run. Hiei ran until he got to a cliff. He looked below and saw the waves crashing against the rocks. " I was a fool" he thought and put his head in his hands. " Hiei what are you doing out here?" a voice said from behind him. Hiei turned around. Kurama was behind him. " No reason" "Oh I'm about to go and pick up Akiko. I convinced the doctor to dish charge her early" " Go ahead" " You don't want to come?" "No" " Alright then"

When Hiei was sure the he left he sat down on the cliffs edge and began to cry. At first his tears were just salty water flowing down his cheeks but the moment they left his face they turned into black gems. He cried for a few moments. Then he stopped himself. "Loves for the weak anyway" he whispered. He got up and walked from the cliff. Leaving the black gems that he had cried earlier behind him. But for some reason he stopped. Went back and took one of the gems and put it in his pocket.

**The Next Day**

Akiko walked slowly to the boat. Sure the doc said that she would be fine now but she didn't want to take any chances. She was leaving for home first. Seeing that her team had lost. "Time to go home" she thought. " Won't mother be surprised to hear that I don't stutter anymore" she said aloud. " Hey Akiko!" Sina said from behind her. " You got a birthday coming up right?" "Yeah. Why?" " Well expect us there," she said while pointing to Rosa and Emily behind her. " You have to expect Rosa to bring some salsa and merengue CDs" " Hey that's not funny," she said from behind them. She took out a brush and began to brush her black hair.

" Anyway. Expect us there!" she said with a big smile. "Ok" Akiko took out a paper from her pocket. Kurama had said not to open it till she got near the boat. Suddenly and unexpected gust of wing blew the paper fright form her hand. "Oh no!" she yelled. Akiko ran and followed the paper. It landed on the cliff. " She ran up the steep hill. She got tot he cliffs edge. "Good" she said with a smile. "At least it didn't blow into the ocean" She picked up the paper and she notice something glisten from the corner of her eye. She turned around and she saw black gems all over the ground. She bend over and picked up most of the gems and put them in her pocket. "Hey guys don't leave with out me!" she yelled.

Hiei didn't sleep very well during the night. Sure he said that love was for the weak but his mind kept drifting of. He always thought of Akiko these days and it was killing him. He sighed. But one question ran through his mind over and over again. Why did she say she couldn't. She even admitted that she liked him. "Woman" he said simply. "Hiei" Yusuke yelled. "Time to go! We got a match now!" He left his room and took his sword from the couch. "I'll think I'll just take out my frustration against our opponent. Killing someone always made me feel better.

**1 Week Later**

" Come no guys we have to catch the boat!" Yusuke yelled to the gang. The boat had already started sailing. Hiei was on it in less then a second. Yusuke jumped over the water and into the boat. Kurama did the same. "Guys wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled. He ran as fast as he could. " Hey Hiei want to make a bet" "I say he doesn't make it" Hiei said. "I think he might" Yusuke said. Kuwabara jumped. He was getting close, closer. "He's going to make it!" Yusuke yelled out. **Splash** He didn't. " So what do I owe you Hiei" Yusuke said with a sigh. "Hey guys help me! I'm drowning!" Kuwabara yelled from the water. Kurama threw him a life preserver from the deck.

" Looks like you have to stay on that for awhile till I can find a rope. Sorry Kuwabara" Kurama said. " Just hold on" " Don't worry I think I can make it all the way to the next dock!" Kuwabara yelled at Kurama. "You sure? Is an hour ride" "I'm going to be fine" "Alright" Kurama left the deck and back to where Hiei and Yusuke was still trying to figure out what Yusuke owed Hiei. "How about I get you a new sword?" "Pass" "I have an idea" Kurama sat down next to Yusuke. "How about you pay for Akiko's birthday present no matter how much the cost?" "I think I can handle that," Yusuke said with a sigh. " Do you agree Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Yes"

I week had pass. It was Akiko's birthday. Mrs. Minamino was decorating the dinning room and baking a cake. Kurama was in the living room also putting up decorations. Akiko was upstairs getting ready. "Akiko hurry up!" Kurama yelled. "Were dying to see how you look" "I'm coming" she walked down the stairs. "The birthday girl has arrived!" she sang out. She ran down the stairs. Mrs. Minamino took out the camera. Akiko came into the living room. " You look very pretty Akiko"

Akiko was wearing a sleeveless shirt black shirt that showed of her belly. With low hanging pants and high heel black boots. She had a silver belt wrapped around her waist and wore silver hoop earrings. She wore a bit of lip-gloss. " I really don't like this out fit" Akiko pouted. "Oh stop being such a tom boy for one day" "Alright but the moment the party's over I'm going to get out of this" " Do you smell something burning?" Kurama said while sniffing the air. "Oh my God the cake!" Mrs. Minamino exclaimed. She ran to the kitchen.

" I think Hiei will like it" Kurama said. Akiko didn't answer. She felt bad at what she had done to him. "Oh wait I forgot my bracelets " she ran up the stairs to her room. She looked for her sliver bracelets in her drawer. The she saw the belt she just finished making. It was silver with the black gems that she had found on the cliff embedded in it. She took of her the belt she was wearing and put that on. Some how when she put that belt on. She felt very safe.

She hurried and put on her bracelets and ran back down the stairs. All of her guest had arrived. "Damn" she thought, " Did I spend that long getting ready?" "Akiko! Over hear" "Sina!" she ran to her friend. " I told you we were going to come!" "You kept that promise" She gave her a big hug. " Emily! Rosa! You all came!" She hugged the other two girls. "Happy birth day Akiko!" someone said from behind her. It was Keiko. " Why is she here?" Akiko thought. "Akiko! Happy birth day!" Botan came from behind Keiko grabbed Akiko and hugged her with all her might. "Another year older another year wiser" "Your squishing me! I can't breath!" "Sorry" she let go. Akiko gasped for air.

She looked over Botan shoulder and saw Hiei was staring at her. She looked the other way. "Akiko have you met Yukina?" "No" She pointed tot he girl that was behind her. She had blue hair and was the same height as her. " HI" she said to the blue hair girl. " Hi" she answered. "She's kinda shy" Botan stated. Some where in the living room some yelled "LETS GET THIS PARTY STATED!" It was Kuwabara.

**Several Hours Later**

"It's time to open presents!" Mrs. Minamino yelled out. "Shuichi!" she yelled. Two people answered at the same time. "Yes" "Can one of you get Akiko? It's time to open presents!" Kurama went to the living room. He scanned the room and saw Akiko dancing with Yusuke in the middle of the room. He turned of the music. "Hey guys! It's time for presents and cake!" They all ran to the dinning room. "Akiko this is from all three of us " Emily said while giving her a large package. Akiko ripped of the wrapping paper. " Oh wow thanks guys! You're the best!" Inside of the box was a soccer ball signed by Mia Ham herself.

She opened present after present after present. " I guess that's all the presents" Mrs. Minamino said cheerfully. " No" Hie said. "Here Akiko" he gave her a small package. She ripped the paper off and opened the box. " Thanks you Hiei" Akiko said her eyes glistening with tears. Inside of the box was a beautiful necklace. It was black diamonds and smack in the middle of it was a black gem. The gem looked like a lot like the ones she had found on the gift.

In the box was a note. She opened it and it said

**I hope you like the necklace. Happy Birthday. Love Hiei.**

**P.S. I wish that you could give us a chance.**

After cake Akiko went to Hiei. "Can you come to the back yard with me?" Hie nodded and got up and followed her. When they sat down on the bench Hiei noticed that she was wearing the necklace the he gave her. " What do you want" "I'm sorry for the way I said no with out giving you a reason why" She sighed "But I'll give you the reason now. Mom said I couldn't date till I was fourteen' "Huh?" Hiei said with a confused look. " Sorry. It's not because I don't like you. It's just that I was to young" She took one of his hands and held it in hers. "If you ask me again I'll say yes." Hiei took a deep breath and said " Akiko Minamino would you like to go out some times" "Actually I was hoping to hear the I love you part but this works for me" She said with a smile. Hiei smirked. He leaned over and kissed her oin the lips. From the window Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Sina were watching them. "Isn't young love grand" Botan said dreamily.

" Yes" Kurama, said. "Um Botan. I was meaning to ask you" he felt the gang staring at them. "Lets go someplace else. They went outside in the front yard. "Botan. I was going to ask you this tomorrow but I just can't wait any longer. Would you…Like to go out sometimes?" "Yes!" she said while smiling. "You know you have a beautiful smile" "Kurama stop you making me blush" she said her cheeks turning red. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it gently. Botan brought his face to hers and they kissed him as hard as she could.

Mean while in the back yard. Hiei leaned a bit away from Akiko and whispered to her "I love you"

That was chapter 14! Wow. I'm already on chapter 14! This story is no where near being done. Well the next chapter is going to be Kurama's and Botan's first date. And Hiei's and Akiko's too! Please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.


	15. First Date's pt 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters other then Akiko. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I'm real sick. But I didn't want you all to wait any longer for the next chapter.**

"Mom! Have you seen my hair kit?" " Your what?" "My hair kit!" Akiko opened the door. "Have you seen it?" she yelled. "Seen what?" "Mother have you seen my white shirt?" Kurama yelled from his room. "It's on the couch. Akiko your hair kit is in my room" " Thanks mom!" they yelled out in union. They went to get their items. It was Akiko's first ever date. To Kurama it felt like it was his first ever date. He was nervous.

"AH! I CAN'T FIND MY JEWERLY BOX!" Akiko screamed. "Stop yelling Akiko" Shuichi pouted. "I'm trying to beat this game! With all your yelling I can't concentrate!" "Sorry" Mrs. Minamino walked in with Akiko's jewelry box. "Is this what your looking for' "Yes!" She ran to her mother. "Thank you so much mom!" " I DID IT!" Shuichi yelled from the floor. "I finally got the high score! I beat your score Akiko! YES! YES!" "Did you save it?" "No not yet" "Oh ok" Akiko walked to the outlet and pulled the games station's plug. Shuichi's face fell to the floor. "How…could…you"

"I know your not going anywhere all night so now you have something to do" Akiko said with a huge smile. "No fair!" "Mom what should I wear?" " Well it depends where are you going?" "The fair" "Something comfortable then" "Alright" Akiko went to her room and opened her closet's doors. "Should I wear a sweat suit? Nah." She took out several pieces of clothing. "I hate looking for clothes. It's so girlie" She looked at herself at the mirror.

"I know what to wear" She took out a pair of jeans. "Need a shirt" she whispered. Someone knocked her door. "Can I come in?" "Sure" Kurama came in. " I have a problem' "I have one too" she took out five shirts at once. "I don't know what to were" Akiko put the shirts on the bed. " Where are you two going?" "I'm taking her to a movie and dinner" "I'll help you if you help me" "Deal"

She went into the bathroom and put on her dark jeans. "What shirt will go with this" He looked over all the shirts on the bed. "I think this white one" It was a lacy shirt with short sleeves pushed to the side. "Thanks. Alright I think you should wear the white shirt with that jacket I gave you and the pants ask mom" "Alright. Thanks Akiko. You know I notice that girls know how to dress other people but when it comes to themselves they don't now what to do" "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing"

"Mother" she heard Kurama yell down the stairs. "OK now time for hair" She took out her hairbrush. "I always have my hair loose maybe I should braid it" She brushed her hair as fast as she could. She slowly braided her hair. "Akiko are you busy?" "Not really" Mrs. Minamino entered the room. "Oh! You've braided your hair" "Yeah" "Ok Akiko here are the rules. Since it's your first date I set your curfew for 11:00 but if you want an extension or going to be late call" "Thank so much mom!"

"Honey one more thing" "What?" "Put some lip gloss" "Mom" she said with a sigh. She took a look at the mirror. She needed one more thing. She went into her dresser and took out a long flat box. She opened it and took out the necklace that Hiei gave her. There was another knock at the door. "Come in" she said while struggling with the chain. A man entered her room. Her step father. " I want you to be careful when you go out tonight" "I will" "Do you need help with that sweetie?" "Yes" He took the clip from the necklace and hooked it. "There you go" "Thanks"

Akiko was always uncomfortable with him around. He was nice enough. "Alright. Just be careful Akiko me and your mother don't want anything to happen to you" he left her room. She heard someone knocked downstairs. " Akiko! Your date's here!" Shuichi yelled. "Coming" she went down the stairs. Something flashed. "Ow. Mom! I said no pictures!" "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I thought I'd never see this day" Memories of Akiko's past flashed before her eyes. Memories she hated. Memories she wished she could forget.

"Bye everyone" She turned to Hiei. " Ready?" "Hn" "I'll take that as a yes"

She took a good look at what Hiei was wearing. He was wearing a nice pair of baggy dark jeans with a black sleeveless tee and a silver chain around his neck. " You braided your hair' "Huh? Oh yeah. I wanted to try something new" "Looks nice" "Thanks" she said blushing. "So how are we getting there?' " By bike" Akiko looked confused. "Bike?" Hiei pointed to his motorbike at the corner. "Oh" Hiei walked over to his bike and handed Akiko a helmet. "Don't need it" "Sure?" "Yes" "You don't have a choice"

**20 Minutes Later**

"Were here" Hiei took of his helmet. "Wow I loved it! When we go back I'm going to drive" "Hn" They walked over to the entrance. "I'll pay" "Can't you say more then to words" " Yes I can. There you go 3 words" "Hn" "Hey that's my word" "Here you go Sir. Hope you enjoy" The lady from the booth said while handing him the tickets. "Thanks" "So what do you want to go on first?" "I want to go on all of them" "All of them?" "Yeah. I mean I never been to a fair before' "Oh yeah I forgot" He grabbed her hand " Come on lets go on the wonder wheel. It's my favorite"

Several hours had past they had gone on most of the rides. Played all of the games. (Akiko beat all of them) Hiei had won Akiko a bear that was bigger then her. (Again she's not that tall) "Hiei lets go on the roller coaster" "No" "Why?" "I don't do roller coasters" Akiko's eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me. Your scared!" "I'm not" "Then let's go. Unless your Kuwabara" "I am not. Lets go"

**Several minutes later**

"Hiei your really pale. You don't have to ride with me if you don't want to' Hiei was holding on to the cars bar so hard that his knuckles were white. "Really?" "Sure. Lets just tell" The cars gave a lurch and started to move. "To late"

**After the ride**

"I am never going on that ride. Ever!" " I loved it. But I thought it was kind slow" Akiko said with a pout. "Whatever" "Hiei can you take this bear. I can hardly picked it up!" "Not my fault your so short" "Hey! You're short too!" "Hn" " We still have an hour. You want to go on the coaster again" "Shut it" "I'm just kidding. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat" "How about some hotdogs since I have to take you back home in an hour. It's a long ride remember" "Damn. Alright"

"Tow with everything" Hiei said to the vendor. " You know Hiei I had a great time tonight" " I did too" "You know that it's a shame that this is my first time ever in a fair" she said with a smile. Hiei looked at her eyes and saw when she said that they looked dull. " What did you do all that time there" "I love music. But since I couldn't talk I couldn't sing along " Hey mister here's your hot dogs" He took them from the vendor. "Here" he gave her one of them. "So that's it" "Well I use to write but I live music. But now I can sing along but…" "But what?" "I can't sing" "And? I think you can. I'll show you" "How" "Sing right now" "Yes just one line"

" In walk a lonely rode the only rode the I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone" she sang in a low country like voice. Hiei's eyes grew wide. "I sounded bad didn't I" "You sing very well" "I do?" "Yeah think I'd lie" "Yes"

Hiei grabbed her hand and brought her to a Cherokee booth. **We need one more contestant! Just one more person who thinks he or she can sing!** "We have another contestant" Hiei shouted while pointing to Akiko. **"Come on up here young lady" **he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the stage. Five other people were staring at her. There were too people that were really familiar. Akiko looked closely at them. "Oh my God! What are you two doing here?"

**Ok lets you have wait to the next chapter to see the contest and Kurama's and Botan's date. Who are those 2 people that are so familiar. I would have written more but I am real sick and I have my nephews' first birthday tomorrow and I need to help plan. Uh I hate the flu. I will make the next chapter really long I promise. Now I must plan and get some rest. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	16. First Date pt 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho character's other then Akiko. Sorry it took me so long to update I was really sick.**

"Yusuke! Keiko! What are you two doing here?" "Huh? Oh hi Akiko!" Keiko said cheerfully. "I almost didn't recognize you. Your hairs different and your actually wearing girl clothes" " Uh hi. What are you two doing here!" "Were on a date" Keiko pointed out. "Oh" "So who are you here with? Kurama?"

Yusuke asked. "No. I'm here with…Hiei" she said while blushing. "Oh yeah I forgot that you two are starting to go out" Keiko said.

**Now we have 4 contestants! Who will win the 500 dollar grand prize? It's your votes who will decide the winner!** The announcer screamed into the mike. **Who will like to be first?** " I would" Yusuke said. "**Well come on up and choose a song**!" "Question. Do I have to sing? Can I rap?" **"Sure you can**" "You got Enimen?"** "We do! Pick a song! Yusuke picks a song and walked on the stage. **"Hey everybody how ya doing!"** The crowd answering with screams.** "Lets get this party started!" he yelled. The music began playing in the background.

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment Would you capture it or just let it slip?

The crowd started going wild. He continued rapping and the crowd was loving him.

Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy No, he won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes It don't matter, he's dope He knows that, but he's broke

The crowd was going crazy. " Looks like I got competition" Akiko thought to herself.

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

"**That's enough!"**

Once Yusuke was finished the whole crowd went wild. "Wow he really got the audience," Akiko thought to herself. **Who will like to go next?"** "I would" Akiko heard the girl that was next to her say. **OK honey what song will you like to sing?"** "Do you have the song Delta Dawn?" **"Yes we do!"** "Can I just sing the chorus?" **" Go ahead"** The girl took the mike away from the announcer and walked to the middle of the stage. The music began and was sped up to the chorus. The girl leaned toward the mike and began to sing.

_Oh Delta Dawn_

_What's that flower you have on?_

_Could it be a faded rose from_

_Day gone by _

The girls voice wasn't that bad. She sounded good enough for the crowd. They cheered once she was done. **"Next!"** "I want to try" Keiko said. **"Come on up here sweetie and pick a song"** "I don't know what to choose" Suggestions came from the crowd. " Pon de Replay!" came one suggestion. " No! Sing you Been Gone!" came another. "I have me choice. Can I just sing the chorus?" **"Yes"** She took the mike and nearly ran out to the stage. The music for satin sheets came on.

_Satin sheets to lie on _she began and immediately she was booed. "Get of the stage!" someone yelled, "You can't sing for crap!" Keiko ran to the man and handed him the mike. **"Who's next?"** 'I'll go" said the last boy. "Oh no!" Akiko thought. "I'm next1 I have to think of a song quick" The boy took the mike from the announcer. **"How old are you boy?** He asked. "I'm 12" he walked onto the stage and the music began. "Just the chorus" he yelled.

_She caught me red handed _

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both but naked banging on the bathroom door_

_How could I forget that I had _

_Given her an extra key_

_All this time she was standing there _

_She never took her eyes of me_

The boy was pretty good. He finished and handed back the mike. **"Last but not least!"** he pointed to Akiko. She gulped. She whispered the song she wanted in the guy's ear. **"Ok babe"** She took the mike from him and slowly walked to the stage. She looked at the crowd and was shocked. She saw three people that she knew. Hiei was there with his arms folded. But next to him were Botan and Kurama. Kurama waved at her and Botan started jumping up and down clapping. She looked at Hiei he mouth the words "Beat them" She nodded the music started to play. **"Hey babe. Do you want only the chorus?"** "A little bit more then the chorus please " she called from behind her.

Ooo, your kisses (oo) Sweeter than honey (oo)

The crowd stared at her speechless. She was so good. 

_And guess what? (oo) So is my money (oo) All I want you to do (oo) for me Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re, re) Yeah baby (re, re, re,re) Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) When you get home, now (just a little bit)_

"Since when does your sister sing like that!" Botan said in amazement. "She's not that good," Keiko said with a sour look. "What are you talking about! She great! She's got this won!" "Whatever"

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care, TCB _

"**Give it up for this young girl!" **The whole crowd went wild. **Now we have to choose the winner. I want all the participants to come onto the stage"** They all came onto the stage. (Except for Akiko she was already on the stage) **"Alright everybody! When I put my hand on the person. If you like this person singing just clap as hard as you can! The person who gets the most claps wins" **He put his hand on top of the girl. There was a round of claps. He put his hand on the 12 years old boy. There was a big round of claps. He put his hand on Yusuke. More than half the people in the crowd clapped. He put his hand on Keiko. Every one in the whole place booed. He put his hand on Akiko and the whole place was filled with cheers claps and whistling. **"Looks like we have a winner!" What's your name honey?"** "My name is Akiko. Akiko Minamino" **"Well Akiko you have won the grand prize! Second place is. What's your name young man?" **"Yusuke" **"Well Yusuke you won second prize. You have one 250 dollars! And you the other young man! Your name!" **"Tama" **"Well Tama you have 100 dollars. The fourth place won 50 dollars and last place. You win a free admission for you and a friend" **

"She doesn't deserve it!" someone yelled. "Hiei! Hiei! I won! I won the grand prize!" "I told you I wasn't lying" "Hey big bro. What are you and Botan doing here?" "Botan loves fairs and carnivals and amusement parks and thing like that!" Kurama said with a grin on his face. " It was my surprise for her. I lied about the movies and the dinner" "Alright I think it's time for us o go home' Botan said from behind them. "Oh Akiko congratulations! " "Thank you Botan!" "Wow! What a big bear! Its bigger then you!" "Thanks Hiei won it for me" " Wow Hiei. Looks like it's a good thing I that I allowed you to date my younger sister" "You did not! Mom was the one1" She said and stuck out her tongue. "And how can you say that just because he won me a super huge bear' "I was only fooling around"

"You can stay awhile longer Akiko. I called your mom and told her about the contest" "Nah I'm tired I want to go home if you don't mind" "Well me and Botan are leaving too" "Hey you know that Keiko's crying" Botan said. "Why? Just because a little competition" Akiko said in a cold voice. "Well I'll see if I can do something for her. Come on Ku… I mean Shuichi" "I'll see you at home Akiko" Hiei took Akiko's bear and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you home" They went over to his motor cycle. "Now we have a problem. How in Sam Hill are we going to get this home?" "Were small so it will fit on my bike but we have to tie it down somehow so it won't fall off," Hiei said with a sigh. Minutes later Hiei and Akiko were riding down the highway with the bear tied with a rope around Akiko's waist.

**Minamino Home**

Hiei carried the bear on his back while walking down to her door. " I had the best time of my life Hiei! I loved it" Hiei place the bear on next to her door. "I'm glad I spend my first ever time there with you" "Glad to hear it" They stood in awkward silence. "So I guess I'll see you some other time" "Aright" "I'll call you ok" "Ok" he leaned over quickly and kissed her. She leaned and he placed his arms around her waist. She glanced at the window. There was her little stepbrother, stepfather, and mother were staring at the two teens. She pushed Hiei away. "What's wrong?" he asked looking slightly confused. She pointed at the window were her mother drew the curtains as fast as she could. "Alright I have to go anyway" "Hn" "Again that is my word" She giggled. "Bye Hiei" she opened the door and dragged her bear into the house. He stood on the patio for a few seconds. Her stepbrother was watching him from the window. Akiko appeared out of no where and pulled him away. He walked away from the house and to his bike.

**Next Day**

Some one was knocking on the door. Akiko was the only one home. "I'm coming. I'm coming" She opened the door. "Oh Keiko what are you doing here" "Hi Akiko. I wanted o give you something" "Oh come on in" She led Keiko to the living room. " I wanted to congratulate you yesterday but you had already left" "Yeah I was kind tired" "Well here. I know we don't really like each other so I wanted to change that. Here" She handed Akiko a flat box. "Thank you so much Keiko" "Go on. Open it" Akiko careful opened the wrapping paper and removed the boxes lid. Inside was a blue tee shirt. She picked up and unrolled it. It had writing on it. It said

**I'm a Virgin**

**(This is an old tee shirt)**

"Thank you Keiko it's lovely," Akiko said in a fake sweet voice. "It was hard to find something that said the truth about the real you" Keiko said in a false cheery voice. She lowered her self so that she was face to face with Akiko. "Know this brat" her sweet voice gone " I never liked you. The moment I heard of you and I knew that you would take everything I had. You took away the contest from me. The boys and the attention from the group. To be honest I hate that" "What are you going to do about it. All I did was come out of a living hell. So whatever crap you give me will be like heaven. Because know this. Whatever bad that had happened to you I already have been through worse"

"Whatever. You're a slut. I bet you never were in an institution. I bet you were one of those kid prostitutes. I hate you. I wish you had died in that tournament" "To tell you the truth Keiko my dear. I never did anything to you" "Yeah right. I see how all the boys look at you! Even Yusuke is falling for you! And no one is going to take my Yusuke form me. Since he's falling for you I'll make sure Hiei will fall for me. So the you know how it will feel!" "I have two things to say to you. 1 Hiei would never fall for you" Keiko started walking to the door. "Second bitches get stitches" Keiko left her house. "How dare she!" Akiko thought "I swear if she does anything to me I will kill her. Like all the rest!"

**Hey guys this is Latina Jun. I hope you like the second part of the date. I'm sorry it took so long but I was so sick. And another thing. Please don't get my story deleted if these lyrics aren't allowed. I'm not sure if they are. So if you think it will get it deleted. Please send me a message and tell me so I can fix it. So please review. Again I am so sorry that it took me so long for me to update! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	17. Let's Hit the Beach

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko. She's mine. Oh and another thing. I made a mistake at first on the last chapter and midnight 1987 used her review to tell me. So since she couldn't leave a review for this story she wanted her review seen so on this chapter but problem is I lost it. Sorry girl! So since that happened I'm dedicating this chapter to her and my friend who helped with this chapter DarkDramaQueen. Thank you so much guys!**

Akiko ran up the steps and into her room. " I hate her I hate her I hate her!" she said over and over again in her head. " How could she. I am no slut. Every boy in the group. Please. One of those boys are my own brother!" She went into her room. She needed to calm down. She went over to her CD stack looking for the perfect song to calm her down. She looked over at her dvd's and saw a dance video. "Perfect" she thought, " I'll dance my problems away" she went over to her closet and got out a black top (sleeve less) and a very short pair of black pants. (I just notice I usually make her wear black! All the time!)

She took out a black headband and placed it on her forehead. " Nah that won't work" She took of the band and got an out a black beret and tied her hair in a tight ponytail. She put on the dvd in her dvd player and hit play. She scanned through the dvd it looking for a song that she loved and try to dance too. "Got it!" She had plenty of space in her bedroom. So that meant that she didn't have to move any furniture. " Damn" she thought.

_Zumbale el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Zumbale el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Zumbale el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Que se preparen q lo q viene es pa q le den, duro! Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!) Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!) To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!) Mi gata no para de janguiar porq_

She always loved Spanish music. It really got the blood pumping.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina) x2 Ella prende las turbinas, No discrimina, No se pierde ni un party de marquesina, Se acicala hasta pa la esquina, Luce tan bien q hasta la sombra le combina, Asesina, me domina, Anda en carro, motoras y limosinas, Llena su tanque de adrenalina, Cuando escucha el reggaeton en la cocina_.

Hiei walked up to the Minamino's steps. He knocked on the door and no one answered. " Hn. What the hell. Kurama's said that she was home" He went to the back and jumped into the big that led up to Akiko's window tree.

_A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) x4 Aqui nosotros somos los mejores, No te me ajores, En la pista nos llaman los matadores, Haces q cualquiera se enamore, Cuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores, Esto va pa las gatas de to colores, Pa las mayores, pa las menores, Pa las que son mas zorras que los cazadores, Pa las mujeres que no apagan sus motores. Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente _

She was working up a real sweat. She still didn't know if she could dance. But she was embarrass to dance in front of anybody and then asked.

_Tu me debes algo y lo sabes, Conmigo ella se pierde, No le rinde cuentas a nadie. x2 Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Subele el mambo pa' q mis gatas prendan los motores, Que se preparen q lo q viene es pa q le den, duro! Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!) Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!) To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!) _

Hiei heard music coming from her room. He looked through her window and he saw Akiko... dancing? He watched her as she went though the dance steps that they were doing in the video, and she danced very well.

_Mi gata no para de janguiar porq A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) x4 _

**Akiko's POV**

The song ended. I took a deep breath. All that dancing made me tired. I looked at my window and screamed. The person that was on the branch gave a yelp and fell down the tree to the ground. I ran to my window and looked down. In the bushed laid Hiei. "Hiei! What are you doing here! You scared the crap out of me!" "Hn"

I ran down the stairs to our back yard. I went to the tree and pulled Hiei out of the bushes. " Are you ok" "Yeah" he stood up and brushed his shoulders off. " You didn't have to scream you know" "Sorry but you scared me! You lucky that I didn't attack you! I mean even though you're a demon you might have never recovered from it!" I said with a snicker. "Right. You defeat me" " Ok so you want to come in," I said ignoring that comment. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on" I dragged him to my house.

I went into the kitchen and got some drinks from the fridge. "You thirsty. Because I'm sure am" " I guess you would be with al that dancing. My face turned crimson red. " On no! You saw me" " Why are you getting embarrassed for. You're a great dancer" "Really?" He nodded. "Oh Hiei" I went to his chair and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen beneath me. I took a look at his face and saw that it was turning a very dark shade of red.

**Regular POV**

What did you do to Keiko" Hiei said suddenly. "What?" Akiko said. She let go of Hiei. " She came to Yusuke's house in tears" " Hiei I did not do anything to that whore" "What?" "Look at what she just gave me" She went into the living room and got the tee shirt that Keiko had given her earlier. She threw it at Hiei. " Take a look at this" she said her voice rising with anger. Hiei unfurled the tee shirt and read it. "Oh" was all her said. "You see I didn't do anything to her! She's just some… I don't know!" She sat down hard in a seat. "She's trying to get back at me for what happen at the fair"

"I'll tell the guys. I'll take this as proof alright" "Ok. Hiei what would I do with out you?" "Hn" He sped of. "Damn. He's fast. Couldn't even say bye of give me a kiss" Hiei sped back into the house. "I forgot something" he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Tell any of the guys and your gonna get it" "Get what" "You'll see. Bye" He sped away again. Akiko sighed. "Things have to get better now," she thought to herself. But Akiko's wrong. Dead wrong.

**Several Days Later**

The gang was at Kurama's house just relaxing. It was an extremely hot day and no one felt like doing anything. "I'm bored!" Kuwabara said in a high pitch voice. "Then turn on the t.v.!" Yusuke said with a sigh. Kuwabara looked at the television that was on the other side of the room. "That's mad far" he whined. " Kuwabara take the remote and shove it!' Yusuke said while resting his head against the back of the sofa. " Can you guys stop arguing for once! It's to hot for this" Kurama said while pushing his hair from his face. His shirt was drenched in sweat. Yusuke's hair wasn't even slick back since he sweated out all of the gel. Kuwabara had long since taken of his shirt and his hair was all over his face. Hiei was the only one that seemed unaffected by the heat. Well in fact he was hot and had taken off his robe and scarf but he didn't even break out even one sweat.

Akiko ran down the stairs and into the living room. "What's up guys!" she said cheerfully. She was wearing a white tube top and white shorts with plain white sandals. "What happen to all the black Akiko?" Kurama said glancing at her outfit. "It's too hot to wear black" " What's with that red thing on your head" Kuwabara asked. "It's a bun dimwit!" "A bun?" "Never mind" she said shaking her head. " So what are you doing" "Nothing" "Who said that!" Akiko said looking around the room. "Me" Yusuke pulled himself from behind the couch. "Oh you scared me! So are the girls coming over?" "Yes" Kurama said breathing hard now. " Great! I want to talk Botan and Yukina. They said they are gong to bring a girl named Shizuru" "Oh! That's my big sis" " Oh crap them. Hope fully she's not an older female version of you" " Nah she's cool," Yusuke said with a sigh. They heard the doorbell ring.

Akiko ran to the door and opened it. "Hey everyone! Come on in!" All the girls came into the living room. Keiko had a smug look on her face. "Where's Yusuke?" she asked looking around the room. "I'm behind the couch" He got up from behind the couch. "Hey babe" Botan ran to Kurama's seat and hugged him from behind her arms circling across his chest. He grabbed her hands with one hand and raised his head a little to give her a quick kiss. " Hey you two get a room!" Akiko said holding back her laughter. " We don't say that to you and Hiei" "Me and Akiko wouldn't ever do any of that stuff in front of you guys" Akiko nodded in agreement. "Hey where's Yukina and my sis?" "They said that they will be here a little later," Botan said with a slight sigh "Its so hot outside"

"I think I'll go outside and wait for Yukina and Shizuru out side" " Oh Akiko don't do that. You might get sunburned! Botan said her eyes widening slightly. " So. I'll just put some sun tan lotion. And plus this will be the easy to get a tan now. As you see I'm really pale" Botan clapped her hands together " I got an idea! Let's go to the beach!" she exclaimed. "Now?" Kuwabara asked. "Not today silly tomorrow. That way we'll have time to get some food and get all the things we'll need" "But… I don't have bathing suit," Akiko said looking slightly shy for a second. " I don't either" Hiei pointed out. He got up from his seat. "Let's go to the store and get some. I'll buy" "Wait! The shrimp's going shopping! What is the world coming to!' Kuwabara yelled out. " Shut up Kuwabara" everyone, said at once.

**Beach Day**

"Is everyone ready?" Botan asked. They were at waiting for Shizuru and Yukina in front of the Minamino house. They didn't come the day before because Yukina had fainted from the heat. I guess that happens when you introduce and ice maiden to extreme heat. " I really want to meet her" Akiko pouted. "Don't worry Akiko you will" "Uh… Botan honey. How are we going to get all these bags, umbrellas, and people down to the beach that's 3 miles away with no car" Kurama asked. " Don't worry! Me and Akiko planned this out" "But you all are so going to owe us!" Akiko said cheerfully. "Wait I think I see it!" Botan said pointing down the street. Everyone turned and looked at what Botan was pointing at.

A black limo sped through the street and parked right front of the house. "Like I said you all are so gonna owe us!" Yusuke scratched his head while looking inside of the limo. "Sorry guys it looks like there's not enough room for all of the bags and us" "Huh" Botan and Akiko said at the same time. "Look I'll show you" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama packed all the bags inside of the car. Then all four of the boys sat inside. Yusuke was right. It had only enough room for two more people. " Oh damn" Botan said. "Isn't this a problem"

"I got an idea! How about we have our girlfriends sit on our laps?" Yusuke said. "I hate to admit it. But that will work. " I'm up for that!" Botan said happily. "Me too" Keiko said. "Hn" Akiko said. "Yo Akiko that's Hiei's word!" Yusuke pointed out. "Hey don't forget us!" "It's Yukina!" Akiko yelled. Yukina went to the group and gave all the girl hugs. There was a woman behind her that Akiko didn't recognize. "Oh! Akiko this is Shizuru!" Botan said while pointing to the lady. "Oh hi Shizuru I'm Akiko!" "Hey Akiko. You know you look like a complete female version of Kurama. But a little more on the short side" she smiled. "Ok guys enough with the introductions I want to go the beach. So come on!" Keiko said in an angry voice. "Chill Keiko. What's the problem. Don't worry you can show of your bikini to Yusuke any time of the day" Shizuru pointed out. Keiko turned 5 shades of red.

All of the girls got in and sat on her boyfriend's lap. " Just be glad that I only weigh 98 pounds Hiei" Akiko said with a slight giggle "Yeah and 80 pounds of that is all in that fake chest of yours" Keiko said without hesitation. "Keiko what's wrong with you! Sure just cuz she has the c or d cup and that nice body that all guys love and her personality seems like it's perfect and you don't doesn't mean you can be mean to her" Shizuru said while taking a cigarette and a lighter. "Don't smoke in the car Shizuru please" Kurama pleaded. "Alright" she put them away. "Where to miss" the driver asked "To the beach!" Botan yelled.

**The Beach**

"Were here!" Botan yelled. Everyone got out of the limo. "Wow! It's beautiful," Akiko said. "It is isn't it" Hiei said behind her. She didn't answer. She just stood there watching the waves. "I'll get your bag" "No I'll get it myself," she said snapping out of her trance. "Oh! I can't believe were here!" Botan squealed. "Come on lets go to the bathrooms and change into our suits!" The boys were still unpacking the bags. "Don't worry go ahead we'll find a place to set up all of this stuff up!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder. "Alright. I'll see you later Hiei!" Akiko said in a quiet voice. "What's wrong Akiko?" Yukina asked her voice filled with concern. "I'm alright. It's just the fact that I have never been to a beach my entire life" All of the girls went into the bathroom's. "I can't wait to see all of your suits!" Botan squealed. "Yeah and all the boys in the beach" Shizuru pointed out. "Who want's to go first?" Yukina asked. "Oh! Let me go!" Botan said in an exited voice. She ran into to a stall.

After several minutes had passed Botan finally emerged from the stall. She was wearing a light blue bikini with a small bow smacked right into the middle of the top part of it. "What do you think?" She while doing a little twirl to show of all the angles. "It matches your hair" Akiko said. "Next" Botan asked. "I want to go" Yukina said and went into the stall. Minutes later she came out in a one piece. It was a basic white. But she was hunched over a bit. "What's wrong Yukina?" Botan asked. "I think it's a little small" "I can fix that" Shizuru took out a pocketknife. She pulled at the material on Yukina's abdomen and made a clean slash. "Ok stand up straight now" "But now it shows my stomach" "Aw Yukina live it up. Any way it's looks nice. Now I'll go" "She entered the stall. After one minute had passed she came out in a two piece the exact color of sand. "Ok who's next" "Me" Keiko aid and pushed Akiko out of her way. After several minutes she came out in a purple two piece.

"Um. Shizuru. I don't know which suit to wear" Akiko said suddenly. " Alright go into the stall and pass me the suits you brought. She handed to her and went into the stall. Shizuru looked at the suits trying to decide which color would look better on her. She choose the light red one but she saw that it was a little babyish. She decided that needed to change. "Um Shizuru?" "Hold on" Shizuru placed the suit on the sink and too out a pair of scissors from her bad and started to cut it. After several minutes she threw it over the stall. Akiko took a good 5 minutes in the stall. When she finally came out she was the same color as her suit. The suit which was originally a one piece was now two. She had made a V-neck that way she could show of what Akiko had. She the bottom part of her suit she left alone. "Akiko come here" Akiko walked over to the sink where Shizuru had made the top part look like a short shirt. She took the close cloth and made jagged triangle shaped cuts on the bottom.

"There. It's done. Do I do great work or what?" Akiko looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Wow. Thank you so much Shizuru" "Anytime. So now that were done dressing let's hit the beach!" They walked on the beach looking for male members of the gang. All the boys on the beach stopped what they were doing to look at the girls. Or to be more precise to look at Akiko. "Hey I see them!" Botan pointed down the beach. "They ran to where the boys were. "What took you so long?" Yusuke asked. All of the boys were already in there swimming trucks. "Sorry! Long lines" Shizuru said. "Wow Botan that suit looks really good on you" Kurama said his eyes widening slightly. Botan giggled. "Thanks" "Yukina! Wow! Your gorgeous!" "Thank you Kazuma" "Sorry Keiko you don't look nice" Keiko gave Yusuke a death glare. "Wait! You didn't let me finish! I mean to say. Sorry Keiko you don't look nice. You look hot!" "Oh well. Thanks Yusuke" "Where Akiko?" Kurama and Hiei said at the same time. "I'm right behind you Hiei" Hiei turned around and his jaw nearly dropped. "Wow. Akiko. You look. You look" "Stupid right" "No I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you look…" "HOT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in union. "What they said" "Well thanks" "Come on every body! Let's hit the waters!" Yusuke yelled.

**Hey guys how did you like this chapter? Was it good? The next chapter is going to be where Akiko was dead wrong about things might get better. I was actually going to leave it there but I thought "hey I should be nice at least once in awhile". So please read and review. Oh and if I don't get at least 5-6 reviews for the story I'm not going to update! Just want to warn ya! Anyway hoped you enjoyed and thanks again to midnight 1987 and DarkDramaQueen. Later! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	18. Taken Ill

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko. She's mine! Enjoy my story! Sorry for the wait for an update! (Oh a rhyme!)**

Akiko was sitting under the shade of the umbrella watching the gang swim around and having a great time in the water. Even Hiei was swimming around trying to get Kuwabara to… drown? Oh oh. Not good. She sighed and lied down on the towel. "Woah check out that girl on the towel. You see the one in the red bathing suit" she heard a boy nearby say to a friend. "Wow she's hot!" She sighed again. "Hey. Hey you! You girl. The one in the red" "Hm" Akiko opened her eyes and propped herself up with her elbows. She saw it was the two boys that were talking about her earlier. One had dark orange hair and the other dark green. They looked about 16 years old. "What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone. " Hey don't need to be rude" the one with green hair told her.

" You single?" The one with orange hair asked wile sitting down on her towel. "Sorry guys not interested" "Come on. Give one of us a chance" Akiko noticed that Hiei was cracking his knuckles while coming out of the water. "Are these boys bothering you?" Hiei asked her in her mind. "How did you do that? She asked him. " I didn't know you can mind read?" "Are they bothering you?" "Yeah but you sit back and relax and watch what I can do" "Yo girl. What's wrong. Why don't you want to go out with any of us" he touched her shoulder. "EEK! PERVERT!" Akiko screamed while backing away. Many of the boys that were nearby turned to the boys that were bothering Akiko. They all walked up to her towel. "Are these two bothering you miss?" one boy asked. Another guy was asking the boys what they were doing to her. "We didn't do anything! I swear" All the boys starting to crack there knuckles and flex there muscles. "Run!" the orange hair boy, yelled. "Get them!" one of the boys, yelled and they all began to chase the boys to the other side of the beach.

Hiei walked up to Akiko. "Nice move" "It was nothing" Hiei sat down next to her. "Why won't you go swim" She looked away. " Akiko answer me" "icemtsib" she mumbled. "Huh" "I can't swim" she whispered turning as red as her swimsuit. " I'll show you" "What? No! Maybe another time" "I'm not leaving you a choice in the matter" He got up and grabbed her arm. "Wait Hiei no!" He dragged Akiko to the ocean shoreline. "Please Hiei" "Come on. I'm right here I won't let you drown" "Ok" she grabbed Hiei's hand and walked in the water. "It's cold" "Deal with it" She kept on walking till the water reach to her waist. " OK Hiei that's my limit" she said. " No. It's not. Your not suppose to learn how to reach your limits. You should learn how to surpass them" " Alright"

She walked a little bit more until the water now reached her chest. "Ok Hiei I really can't go any more" "Hn" "Hiei please this is en…" A wave came down on Hiei and Akiko before she could finish her sentence. She went under water for a few seconds before she stood up again. When she reached the surface she was dead pale. "You ok?" "Ok. OK! Well Hiei I nearly drowned while you stood there! So why wouldn't I be ok!" "Calm down Akiko" "That's it! I'm going back!" "No you're not. You still haven't even got to swim" "Here's the thing Hiei. I CAN'T!" "Get on my back" "Huh? Akiko eyes grew wide.

"I said get on my back" "Boy you crazy" "I'm not. Now you either get on my back or I'll leave you to fend for your self!" She gulped and reluctantly got on Hiei's back. With no warning at all Hiei dived into the water and swam in lightning speed to were everyone else was. "Hiei don't you ever do that without warning me again" "Hey guys!" Botan yelled waving at them. "Come on over here! The waters fine" "Um Botan… were already in the water so we know that it's fine" Botan giggled. "Oops your right!" " Hiei why is Akiko on your back?" Kurama asked. "I can't swim. So Hiei wanted me to have fun with everybody in the water so he did this" " We'll teach you!" Botan said suddenly in a very high pitch voice.

"That's a great idea!" "Thank you Kurama" "No" "What's wrong Akiko. Don't you want to learn?" Botan asked swimming over to Hiei and Akiko. "Are you scared" "No. I'm never scared" "Prove it" Hiei said. "I will" Every one waited a few minutes. "Well?" Hiei asked. " What am I suppose to do?" "First get of my back" "WHAT!" Akiko yelled. "You heard me. Get off my back. Don't worry nothings going to happen to you. Kurama I have a feeling you know what to do" Kurama nodded and swam behind Akiko and Hiei. "Ok Akiko Ii want you to let go of Hiei" Kurama said in fatherly voice. "What are you going to do?" "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. Just let go of him" "You can do it Akiko" Botan said throwing her arms in the air like a cheerleader. Akiko slowly loosened her grip on Hiei's shoulders. "Come on Akiko let go of him" "Hey! Give me a break! I have to take this slowly! I never even have seen an ocean in my life! How do you expect me to swim in one" "Just let go of Hiei and you'll see"

Akiko let go of Hiei. She immediately went under the water but after a few seconds she felt strong hands lift her back to the surface. She gasped for air. "Damn! I thought you were going to let me drown," she said looking at Hiei. "Never. Ok. The basics you have to learn how to float" "Uh... and how do I do that?"

**A Half an Hour Later**

"Yay! I can float!" Akiko said happily. "Next you have to learn how to swim" I can't" "Yo ya need any help?" Yusuke asked just noticing what Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were doing. "Of course! The more the merrier!" Botan said in a sing song voice. Yusuke (who was followed by Keiko) swam to them. "Let's switch Kurama" "Gladly" He passed Akiko to Yusuke. "What is this. Pass around Akiko game?" Akiko said in a sarcastic tone. "You play that game often don't you Akiko" Keiko said in a sugar coated voice. "Whatever" Akiko said rolling her eyes. "Alright. Kurama swim about 3 feet away from me" Kurama did what he was told. "Get ready Akiko" Yusuke warned. "Get ready for what?" Yusuke suddenly let go of her. " Come on Akiko. Try to swim to me" Akiko didn't bother to say anything knowing that it would be a waste of breath. A breath that Akiko desperately needed.

She thrashed around a little. She was inching forward to Kurama. "Come on Akiko do what we told you to do!" Kurama instructed. Her instincts suddenly kicked in. She turned her head to the side and took a deep breath and then turned her head into the water and breath out in it. Her arms finally staring to move in synch? Next thing she knew her head bumped against Kurama's chest. "Congratulations. You now know how to swim!" Kurama said with a big smile on his face. Everyone looked proud of her except Keiko. She looked angry. She turned and swam back to the shore. "Are you ok Akiko your looking a little green" Akiko didn't even notice that Botan had swam in front of her. "Are you ok?" She placed her hand against Akiko's forehead. "I'm fine. But I think I need to get some rest. That wore me out"

She turned and swam back to the shore. "Hiei I think you should go after her" Yusuke sated. "Why" " Well she's your girl and she looks a little I don't know. Depressed" "Alright" Hiei started for the shore. "That guy doesn't know how to take care of his woman" "Neither do you" Botan stated.

Hiei looked around the beach and didn't see Akiko anywhere. "What the?" he said in slight shock. He saw Keiko on the towels. "Keiko have you seen the runt?" "The who?" "Akiko" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know" "Where in hell is she?" he sniffed the air. She hadn't gone that far. The scent told him that she had headed back to the water. "Wait" her scent moved again. It was now at the docks.

He glanced back at the towels and saw that Keiko wasn't there. "Weird" he ran over to the docks. He tracked her scent. "Akiko" he called out. "Oh Hiei what are you doing here?" "Looking for you. Your scent has been all over the place" "Oops sorry! I had to deal with Keiko. I used super speed to get her confused" "What did you do to Keiko?" "Oh she's on that roller coaster ride. It's the biggest in the Whole Park…and world and right now. She's on it" she gave him a wicked grin. "Your good" That's not all. I told the operator to make sure that she rides it at least 4 or 5 times"

"I'm not even going to ask where you get this stuff" "Oh listen! The ride is about to start again" one second later a girls scream fill the air. "Ah. Music to my ears!" she gave him a huge smile. "So you want to go on a ride?" "Don't care" "Alright. Let's go on that roller coaster and see the expression on Keiko's face. I already rode it and it's not scary at all"

**1 Hour Later. Back on the Beach**

"Where is Akiko!" Keiko screamed. The gang were on towels and were finishing lunch. "Hey Keiko! Where have you been all this time?" Yusuke asked. "Where's Akiko?" she said in a calm voice. "She's in the water" "Oh she is so dead" "Huh? Who's dead?" Akiko who just came out of the water with Hiei and Yukina. "Your are" Keiko ran over to where Akiko was standing and put her hands around her neck. "Did you think that I wouldn't get you for that you little bitch!" Akiko gasped for breath. "Somebody stop them!" Botan screamed. "Don't worry Akiko can beat her in a second" Hiei stated. "That's not the point," Botan yelled.

At that moment Akiko pushed Keiko away from her and punched her in the face. Keiko fell to the ground and spit blood on the sand. "What the hell is your problem! Trying to kill me. In a public place in front of all of our friends! God! Get a life!" Yusuke picked Keiko from the ground. "You ok?" he asked. "Let me at this whore!" Keiko struggled against Yusuke's grip. "Calm down Keiko! What did she do?" "She put me on that roller coaster and told the operator not to let me off till I rode for about 10 times!" "Stop kidding what did she really do?" "I'm not lying!" "Come on. How can Akiko" he pointed at her "this sweet little girl would never do anything like that to a friends" "That's the problem were not friends!" Keiko yelled.

"Akiko are you alright?" Yusuke asked ignoring Keiko's screeching. "I'm fine," Akiko said while rubbing her neck. "Good. Come on I'll make it up to you. Keiko sit down on the towels until you calm down" "Yusuke!" Keiko said in utter shock. "You're choosing that brat over me!" No. I just believe that she would do that" "Come on Akiko. You to Hiei! Kuwabara will buy!" Yusuke grinned. "Hey! I'm not paying for nothin!" "Yes you are. Or do you want me too" Yusuke flexed a muscle. "Like that's suppose to scare me" "Um… Kazuma I'm a little hungry so I think I'll go with them" "How much do you need?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke eagerly. "Give me a hundred" "Here you go my man. You better treat Yukina right!" "I will" "You know what. It's the end of the day. Let's all go and get something to eat" Shizuru said while lighting her 11 cigarette that day.

**A Italian Restaurant on the Docks**

"So Botan what do you want?" Kurama asked Botan. "I don't know" Everybody came with Yusuke knowing that he was or in this case Kuwabara was paying. "I still can't believe it's already 5:00" Akiko sighed. "I was having the time of my life! Did you have fun Hiei?" Akiko asked. Hiei shrugged his shoulder "Hn" "You need to expand your vocabulary Hiei" Akiko said while making a face. "Hey you two love birds. Come and sit with us!" Botan waved them over to a table that was far away from Keiko's table. "Order anything you want guys!" Yusuke yelled from the other side of the room.

Everybody sat at the table. "Wow everything here looks really good" Botan said looking over the menu. Kurama and Hiei were utterly silent glancing over what they wanted to eat. "I know what I want to eat now," Botan said while placing her menu back on the table. "Akiko what's wrong?" Hiei asked her suddenly. Kurama looked u over his menu. He noticed that Akiko was sitting rather stiffly. "Akiko are you alright?" Kurama asked his voice full of concern. Akiko shook her head no. Hiei made Akiko turn her face to his. He noticed that her face was very red. "Akiko what's wrong" he asked and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. "Akiko" she didn't respond. "Akiko" Kurama reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Akiko answer me" "Huh?" "Akiko come one we have to take you home" "No I'm alright" moved away from Hiei and pulled her hand back. "I'm fine but I… I think I should go to the bathroom. She got up from her chair.

Suddenly Akiko turned pale. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

Hiei jumped up from his seat and dropped next to Akiko. "Akiko" he lifted her head from the ground. He slapped her face gently. She didn't respond. "Someone call an ambulance!" Kurama yelled. "Botan go to the kitchen and asked for ice" Hiei ordered her. She nodded and ran to the back of the restaurant. Kurama grabbed Akiko's wrist and pressed his thumb on it gently. "She has a weak pulse" "Akiko come one wake up" Hiei laid her gently on the ground. "I got some ice!" Botan ran back to them and handed them to Hiei. He pressed it against her forehead. "Did that call an ambulance yet?" Kurama asked her. Botan nodded.

" Do you know what's wrong with her?" Botan asked. "I don't" They heard sirens. "Looks like they're finally here" Yusuke said and ran out front. The ambulance parked out right next to the door. "Where's the girl?" the ambulance driver asked Yusuke. "She's in the restaurant" he told them pointing behind him. Two people came from the back with a stretcher and hurried inside. They ran to where Akiko was laying and placed the stretcher beside her. "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3" they lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Wait!" Kurama yelled. "I'm going with her" "Only family can ride" "I'm her brother" "The man gave a puzzled look. "Yes I am a boy" Kurama said and rolled his eyes. "Alright you can come along" "Wait which hospital are you going to?' Botan asked. " Japan General" "We'll meet you there Kurama" Shizuru yelled to him. The man closed the ambulance's door. It sped off from the docks the sirens wailing loudly. "Hiei where are you going?" Yukina asked. Hiei had just left the restaurant without anybody noticing. "I'm going to run after them" "Hiei don't!" "Why not" "If you get there before the ambulance does with no car" she didn't have to finish that sentence. "Guys you take the limo" "But all that traffic" Hiei said. "Don't worry Hiei we'll be going on my oar" "And you won't get caught with that?" Kuwabara said. "I can't turn it invisible. Or I can just fly into the clouds. Anyway Hiei lets go!"

They left by the back door. "The limo's her," Shizuru said pointing to the street. "Let's go" Yukina said. Her face looked sadder than usual. "Keiko aren't you coming?" Yusuke asked. "No I'm hungry. We still haven't ate" "Keiko. That's it. I can't take it anymore you know what Keiko you're acting like a total bitch!" "Yusuke" Kuwabara pulling at his arm. "No. Keiko. I can't take it anymore! I want to break up!" "NO!" Keiko yelled. "Yes Keiko. Were through. Goodbye!" He pushed Kuwabara away and left. Kuwabara ran after him "Urameshi wait!" Kuwabara ran after him.

**Japan General**

Botan had landed in an empty parking lot near the hospital. "Come on Hiei. We have to walk the rest of the way" He said nothing. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the direction of the hospital. "Hiei are you ok?" She asked. He hadn't made a noise ever since they left the restaurant. "You really do love her. Don't you" she said gently. He said nothing. They reached the emergency door. The automatic doors opened. They went into the waiting room. Kurama was there. He was seated next to the door his head in his hands. Botan went over to him and sat next to him. She put his arms around him. "It looked like he didn't notice that she was there.

Hiei walked over to Kurama. "Is Akiko alright?' he asked. Kurama's head shot up. "When did you two get here. Where is everybody else?" "There driving over here" Botan told him. "So is she alright" she put her hand his shoulder. "Did you hear anything yet?" He shook his head. Tears started to from in his eyes. Botan squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet it's a case of the 24 hour flu" he smiled and put his own hand over Botan's. "Hiei sit down," Botan said motioning to the chair next to her. "Hn" "I hear a doctor coming" Kurama said suddenly. "Mr. Minamino?" "I'm Shuichi Minamino" "Come with me," Kurama got up and followed him. "I hope she's ok" Botan said.

**Several Minutes Later**

Mrs. Minamino ran into the emergency room to the front desk. Akiko Minamino! Which room is she in? Please tell me" "Miss please calm down" " Ms. Minamino!" "Oh Botan! Where's Akiko!" "Kurama just went with the doctor" "But what happen to her" "I don't know. But please calm down" "Mom?" Botan turned around. Kurama was right behind her and she didn't even noticed. "Shuichi. How's is she! Do you know? Oh my God what happen to my little girl" "Mom. You have to speak to the doctor" "I'll go. But… can you three come with me" "Sure mom. Come with me. I know which room she's in" Kurama led his mother, Botan and Hiei to Akiko's room. "Ah. You must be Ms. Minamino" Akiko was in a bed. She was hooked on a ventilator. She was paler then ever. Hiei immediately went over to her. "What happen to my daughter?' " I have just looked at Akiko's medical history and… well I can see that she must be your little miracle girl" "I don't want to hear about her past I want to know what happened to her now!" "Ms. Minamino your child is very ill. She may no survive. I suggest you put her back to the institution"

**Ok I think that should be enough. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. First my computer got a virus. Then when I got it fixed I had gotten writer's block! Ah! Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again I am so sorry for the late update. Well I'll see you in the next chapter. Oh wait I want to thank DarkDramaQueen for helping me with this chapter. Thank you DarkDramaQueen. Ok everyone please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	19. Institution

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko. She's mine! Again thank you DarkDramaQueen! She's been a big help on this chapter. Oh and thanks you every one for the reviews. They keep me going. **

"NO" "I am sorry to be the bearer of this bad news. But. It has to be done. For the sake of your daughter" "No! She just got out! Please don't do it! She just a teenager she just experience life! And our going to take all that away from her!" she yelled. The doctor stayed silent. "Why does she have to go back? At least answer me that. Why does she have to go back?" "She's very ill. And she need constant medical care" "But what does she have?" "She has a very serious illness. A disease. A normal person would be cured from it in about a week. But in this case we know that her body which we know weaker then a normal person. Well. " "Is she going to die?" Kurama asked. "If we can get her the care she needs then she will survive" "When will she be release from the institution?' The doctor looked at the floor. "Answer me!" "Even if she gets the care she needs. There is almost no chance of her ever leaving the institution again"

"I will come by and check ion her progress later" the doctor left the room. "You won't send me back will you?" Akiko asked suddenly. "I thought you were asleep," her mother said. "You won't send me back right. Please tell me you won't send me back. I can't go back. I can't go back to that" "I'm sorry honey. But I want what's best for you" "I rather die!" she yelled. "Honey please don't speak that way" "No! I hate that place" Kurama walked over to Akiko's bed. "Kurama. Please. You wouldn't let he send me back. Will you?" "I'm sorry Akiko. I don' want you to go back. But if your life depends on it" "No!" "Um. Excuse me. You all have to leave the room," a nurse said from the doorway. "Let's go" Hiei said. "But we can't leave her here alone" "No! I want you all to leave! You all don't love me. If you did you wouldn't send me back!" "You heard her. Let's go" Hiei walked pass the nurse. "Let's go mother"

**Several Minutes Later**

"Mrs. Minamino! Akiko's gone!" a nurse yelled into the waiting room. "What!" everyone said? "Where did she go?" "We don't know. Her clothes are gone as well" The doctor rushed into thew waiting room. "She's just a young sickly girl and she had been missing for only a few minutes. She couldn't have gone far," he said quickly. The gang looked at each other knowing that this was not true. "Do not worry. We shall find your daughter" "We all have to look for her!" Botan declared standing abruptly from her chair. "I'm to tired can we do it some other time," Keiko said leaning back into her chair. Botans face grew red. She stepped in front of Keiko and slapped her hard across her face. "Botan!" everyone yelled in utter shock. "What in hell is wrong with you!" (Note: Botan was sitting right next to Keiko)

"How dare you! This girl's life is in possible danger and all you can say is let's put it off for some other day! Do you even have a heart? I have put up with this for to long! Keiko you're being a total bitch! You treat Akiko like she's some piece of shit! You don't even realize all the pain she has gone through! The loneliness. The hurt! You just add more to it for her. You know what Keiko! I don't want to be friend with a mother fucking piece of shit like you!" By the time Botan had finish her face was a very dark shade of red and she was breathing very hard. On the account that she had yelled all of this. Everybody in the whole waiting room was speechless.

"Oh I see how it is," Keiko said in a low voice. "You all rather have that whore as a friend then me" "Don't you dare call Akiko that!" Kurama yelled. "You have no right what so ever to talk about my sister that way! She is not a whore. But do you want to know who is! You are!" Keiko turned red.

"Don't act like your innocent. You have Yusuke but the moment I heard Botan said she liked me to you about a few months ago. You came and asked me out on a date! When you already had Yusuke!" "Keiko you did what!" Yusuke said in complete shock. "Why do you care now Yusuke. You already broke up with me" "Um… Sorry to interrupt but has anybody seen Hiei?" Yukina asked. "Guys we'll finish this argument later. Right now we have to find Akiko" Kuwabara stated. "You know since Hiei's not here I might as well fill in. Wow Kuwabara. You actually said something that made sense. Not bad. Looks like that's going to come every 16 years" "Sorry Yusuke But your no Hie" "Can't say I didn't try" "Um guys. Can we go now?" Yukina asked.

**Hiei's POV**

I'm at the park. This was the place where Akiko ran away to, She came back. She's in the same place. I went over to her room and got a blanket. It was freezing outside. But I didn't care. But I do care for Akiko. She's already sick. And. I hate to admit it. But if something happened to her I don't know what I would do. I walked top the weeping willow tree. I could see her. She was crying.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I placed the blanket around her shoulders. We just stayed silent for awhile. I let her cry. She needed to cry. She grabbed the corners of the blanket and began to sob. I hated seeing her cry. But I had to let her finish. "Hiei. I don't want to go back" she whispered suddenly. "But what do you want me to do?" "Can you just hold me tight? So maybe… just maybe I can forget all that's just happened." I moved over. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry again. I put my arm around her shoulder.

**Akiko's POV**

I couldn't even begin to explain the emotions that where going through me. I was numb. Completely numb. It's wasn't fair. I would have to go back to that place. A placed I had vowed never to return. I was going to be so lonely again. People there don't care about you. There was nobody. Nobody at all that cared for me. Until now.

**Regular POV**

"Akiko. Why do you hate that institution so much?" Hiei asked. He didn't think she would answer. "It was so lonely there," she said suddenly. "I was always alone. Those people there. They… treated me as some type of alien. And the test. The tests were so painful. All I ever wanted was to live a normal girl's life. I just got the chance and now I have to go back. I don't want to. Why do I…? I don't want to be alone again" "Akiko… Maybe. Maybe I'll visit you every single day. While your there" Akiko got her head of his shoulder. "You would do that" Hiei nodded. "You know Akiko. Before you came along. I was lonely too. I mean the gang's great and all but" "I understand Hiei. But you have a life. I didn't." "I better tell Kurama I found you" "No!" Akiko grabbed his arm. "Don't…" "Akiko you know your sick" "I know" she said cutting him off.

"But I want to enjoy at least a little more freedom before I have to go back" "Alright" he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Why do you like this tree so much anyway" Akiko smiled "It was the first tree I ever saw when I came out if the institution. But besides that. Doesn't it remind you of a barrier" "A barrier?" Hiei repeated with a confused look on his face "Yeah. The leaves. Doesn't it looks like it's blocking the world from view. It's pretty peaceful. " "Hn" "Hiei you really have to expand your vocabulary"

**20 Minutes Later at the Minamino House**

"Oh Akiko don't you ever do that again" her mother grabbed her tightly. "Don't you ever do that" "Don't worry mother, You'll know where I'll be for the rest of my life" "Oh Akiko" "Yo shrimp" Kuwabara yelled. "My name is Akiko not shrimp you disgrace to the human race" "Whatever. You know that Botan slapped Keiko for you! And Kurama dissed the crap out of her!" "Really?' "Yep" Kuwabara nodded. "It was so sweet! And Urameshi broke up with her!" "He what!" "It's true. I did" "But Yusuke. Why?" "Long story. I'll tell it to you some other time" "Come on Akiko the doctor says you can go home for a day or two so we can get all of your stuff for…" "Don't worry mom. I'll be out of there before you know it. I did it once I can do it again" " That's the spirit Akiko" Botan said while hugging her tightly. "We'll see you when you're ready. And remember to call me or write to me every day! And when you come out we'll go shopping we can come back to this beach" "Botan...I can't…breath" "Oops sorry" she let go of Akiko.

"You really have to stop with those bear hugs honey," Kurama said with a huge grin on his face. "OOO Shuichi called you his honey. Does that mean I'm going to have a sister in law soon? Can I be one of the bridesmaids?" "Akiko and Hiei are so short they can be dolls on the wedding cake," Kuwabara said giggling madly. "Shut up Kuwabara" Hiei said while giving him a death stare. Kuwabara gulped. "Mom. I'm kind of tired. I'm going to my room" Akiko said while heading for the stairs. "Alright but we have to pack your bags tomorrow" "Alright. Good night everybody!"

**2 Days Later**

"Mom I have everything ready" "Well where are your bags?" "In my room" "Shuichi can you go get them" "Sure" "Oh Akiko I have something for you in the back yard" "What is it?" Akiko asked. "Come and let me show you" her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the backyard. She opened the door to the back yard. "Oh my God mom it's beautiful. It was a picture of her and the gang at the beach except Keiko. (Note: Keiko was still riding the roller coaster at the time) God mom it's beautiful!" The photo was more then half the size of her wall. There were a dozen more spread on the ground each one the size of a poster. Some were just pictures of the ocean itself. But there was one that caught her eye.

It was a picture of her and Hiei. Standing in front of the ocean. It was the only photo that he actually smiled in. Well not really. It was more of a small grin. "Do you like it? Me and Botan did all of it" "Really. Oh Shuichi thank you!" She ran to Kurama and hugged his waist. "Your welcome Akiko" "Come on you two. We have to go" she sighed. "Coming mother" "Wait what about the pictures?" "Oh Botan's bringing them" "Oh. But can I at least bring one with me?" "Sure" Akiko picked up the one of her and Hiei.

**The Institution. Room 444**

"Were here," Akiko said in a small voice. She went into the completely white room. "She dropped her bags on the floor. "Don't worry I'll visit you as much as I can possibly can" Kurama said. "Hey are you starting the party with out me?" Botan teased as she came her arms filled with the pictures. "Botan!" Akiko jumped over to her and tried to hug her with out tearing the papers. Um. Excuse me but you all have to leave now" A nurse said suddenly. "What! But we just got here!" Botan protested. "I'm sorry but we have to help her get ready for her test" "But" "No buts girls you all have to go" "Hey! I'm a boy!"

"Sorry sir. But you still have to leave" "Can we have a few more minuets with her" "Sorry miss. You already had 2 days" "Alright" Miss. Minamino walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye Akiko. Be good. And focus on getting better" " Bye Akiko. I'll see you in a few days" Botan said in a sing song voice. "I'll see you tomorrow little sister. And I'll make sure to bring Hiei with me" "See you all soon" The nurse closed the door behind them. Akiko sighed. She took out some clothes from her bag. "Now let the torture begin" she whispered.

**Sorry that this chapter' so short. But I'm babysitting at the moment so it's kinda hard for me to write. Anyway I have a real treat for everyone who loves Akiko. For those who have already read my stories Memories you know I write about the gangs worst memory. Well for all of the Akiko fans out there. Akiko's worst memory will be posted up soon in that story! Now enough about that. Please review my story! I'll be your best friend! Oh and one more thing. Do ya like the drama? Hope you do! And I will put up Akiko's worst memory as soon as I can. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	20. One Step Foward Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko. She's mine! Oh thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think I went a little overboard to all the things I did to Keiko. Lol. Anyway enjoy the story!**

2 weeks had passed since Akiko was put back into the institution. Nobody had come to see her yet. She waited for letters, email (she got a lab top from Kuwabara and she has an awful feeling that it was stolen) anything. But no one had come. Until now.

"Miss Akiko you have a visitor" a nurse told her. "Really? Who is it?" "It's a young man" "Alright bring him in" The nurse went out and a minute later she brought Hiei into the room. "You lied" Akiko pointed out to him "I didn't" "You did" "What did I lie to you about" "You said that you were going to visit me everyday unless you had a mission" "But you didn't want me to come" "What?" Akiko asked with a confused look on her face. "I came here about two weeks ago and the said that you didn't want any visitors" "I never said that!" Akiko yelled with a scowl on her face. "Your face is going to freeze like that if you keep scowling" "Hn" "That's my word!"

" Miss Akiko you have another visitor" a nurse said from her door. "Bring him her in" Seconds later a blue headed girl burst into the room. "Botan!" Akiko exclaimed. "Oh Akiko I missed you!" she jumped on her bed and pulled Akiko into one of her bear hugs. "Can't…breath!" Akiko gasped her arms waving around. "Oops sorry!" she let go. "I missed you too Botan. Where's Kurama?" "I don't know" she sat down at the edge of Akiko's bed. "I thought that he would visit me. I mean. Did all of you forget about me already?" "Of course not! Everybody had sent you a letter the day after you got here. But we couldn't email you though because for some reason our computers refused to send it." "Really?" Botan nodded.

"Miss Akiko sorry to bother you again but I have some letters for you" she dropped about a dozen letters on Akiko's night table. "Thanks" Akiko reached for them. "I can't believe this" she opened a letter and glanced at the date. "I have a feeling that these people don't want you to have contact of any kind from the outside world" he said looking out the barred window. "Oh Akiko! I just noticed that you put all of the pictures on your walls" Botan exclaimed trying to change the subject "Oh. Yeah. I thought it would cheer up the room a bit. I mean. People get tired from looking at just plain white all the time" "Oh Akiko I have to go. I'm so sorry but I have a meeting with Koenma" "Sure go ahead. Hope to see you soon"

"Akiko" "What is it Hiei?" " Are you feeling any better?" "Why do you ask. Oh now I get it. You want to be my protective boyfriend. I knew you were a softie inside all that evil" Hiei blushed slightly and rolled his eyes " Whatever. I'm just asking" "I'm fine. The virus is completely gone. I heard the doctor say that to a nurse" "Then why are you still here" "They don't like releasing there patients" "What do you mean by that" Hiei walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You see I think they notice something… Different about me. You know the fact that I'm not…" she glances at the room for a second. "Human. So I think they figured that out and the want to keep me here for observation" "So they won't let you out unless they see that you are human" "More or less yes" Hiei abruptly got up and headed for the door" "Where are you going" "Sorry Akiko. But I have to cut this visit short" "At least promise me that you'll come back" "No" "What!" Akiko nearly yelled her eyes wide open in shock. "I promise that I will get you out of here" he left the room. "Woah!" Akiko whispered.

Several Day Later

It's been days since someone had contacted Akiko in any way. She looked out the bar window looked at the night sky. She sighed. "Hello there Akiko" a voice said from out of nowhere. "Aiee!" she yelled and jumped from her bed. "Glad to see you looking well" "Um… Who said that" "Down here" Akiko walked over to the other side of her bed and saw Koenma on the floor. "Oh!" "I heard your dilemma from Hiei. Seems these humans have found out that you aren't human" Akiko nodded. "Well we can change all of that. Actually were almost done. The underworld has changed all of the results from your test. But there is one more thing we need to do' "What is it" "You have to give up your demonic powers so that if they perform another test they'll will not have anymore trace of demon blood or any other evidence of you being a demon" She gulped. "Do I get my powers back?"

"Of course" he jumped on her bed. He put his hand in front of her face. "I think you should close your eyes" She closed them. Koenma mumbled something and a bright light enveloped Akiko. Second later the light faded away. "There you are now human" "Wow. That went faster then I thought. Ugh. I feel kind of…weak" "Don't worry Akiko that's natural" He hopped from the bed. "I'll will see you in two days Akiko" In a blink of an eye he disappeared. Akiko jumped on her bed. "I'm so happy I can cry. I'll be out of this hell hole in two days" she thought to herself.

3 Days Later

" Miss Minamino your mother is here to pick you up" "Yes!" Akiko did a victory sign. The day before the doctor said that she could go home. That she was completely cured of whatever she had. "Akiko honey ready to go home?" her mother said at the exit door. "You bet!" Akiko had just got her powers back so she was in an extremely good mood. "I just can't wait to go home," she said reaching for the handle of the front seat of the car. "Sorry Akiko I already got dibs." A familiar voice said from the car.

"Shuichi!" "The one and only. Anyway you still have to go to the back" Kurama pointed out. Akiko got into the back seat. "Sorry I couldn't visit. I heard all the details why from Koenma" he whispered.

"Ok guys lets go home" there mother said while getting into the car. "Home. Something I wanted to go to for a long time". "Mother I think we should consider getting a booster seat for Akiko here" "Hey! I may be short but I'm not that short!" "But children 4'9 and under need a booster seat. It's the law" "Mom make him stop!" "Shuichi leave your sister alone" "But did she not start it when she back talked to me" "I did not start it!" "Did too!" "I did not!" "You did too!" "Ugh. It's going to be one long ride," Mrs. Minamino thought to herself.

Back at the Minamino Home

"I'm home! And God does it feel good to say that!" " Welcome back Akiko!" Shuichi said (not Kurama) "We are overjoyed to see you back Akiko" her stepfather said. "I'm glad to be back! I'm going to my room ok. I want to call Botan, Yukina, and the other girls and tell them that I'm back" "Ok Akiko. Maybe you can invite them over?" her mother pointed out. "Can I!" "Yes" "Yippee! I'll call Yusuke, F.O.N, and Hiei too" "Who's F.O.N.?" Kurama asked. "Freak of Nature" replied as she walked up the stairs. She ran into her room and took a notebook from her desk. She flipped through the pages looking for all of her friend's numbers. "Hey this is a time to celebrate," she thought to herself. " I might as well throw the biggest party Japan had ever seen! Nah wouldn't be fair to mom" she picked up the phone but suddenly started to see double. "That's weird" she muttered. She rubbed her eyes. She picked up the phone again and everything got blurry. "No" she whispered. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She looked in her mirror. Her reflection got darker and darker every second. In less then a minute all she could see was black. "No…" she whispered. "I'm blind"

**Guys I really have to cut this chapter short. I am in Puerto Rico right now! lol. And I am adding a spoiler at the end of my commentary or whatever you call this. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**

_**I've Gone Blind is the name of the next chapter- Akiko's gone blind! Right after she got out of that dreaded institution. So she calls the two people she trust most. Hiei and Kurama. Kurama finds out that it's not from her human side the disease came from but from her demon side. The news gets worse. The disease eventually kills. After it gets rid of all the senses. And there's only one ritual that will cure it. But in order to do that they need Keiko and Hiei to give up something. But will Keiko give in? Or let Akiko suffer for the rest of her very short life.**_


	21. Iv'e Gone Blind

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Only Akiko. She's mine. How many times have I written that in this story?**

"I'm blind" Akiko repeated. "What the hell am I going to do?" she thought. Some suddenly knocked on the door. "Akiko!" Kurama called from the side. "May I come in" he asked. "Um… Just a second" she stumbled out of the bathroom. She felt her way across her room. She felt across the walls till she felt the doorknob. She quickly opened the door. " What to you so long Akiko" "Get in here" she grabbed at where he heard his voice and dragged him in her room. "Akiko, you nearly broke my shirt! What's wrong with you" " I… I don't know" She walked a few steps and then tripped on a belt that was on the floor. "Akiko!" Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "What's wrong" She gulped. "Kurama you might not believe me but… when I came up here and while I was on the phone everything started to get blurry. I went tot he bathroom and then in about one minute I went completely blind"

"Oh God. Please tell me your joking" Akiko shook her head. "I'm not" she stared to cry. "Akiko come on. I'm going to get you a chair. Just stay where you are" "No. Don't leave me!" she grabbed for his arm. "Just lead me to my bed" "Fine" Kurama went behind her and picked her up. "Hey! Akiko yelled completely startled. "Hey put me down" "Akiko shush. It's easier if I do this. And don't yell of mom will come up here" Kurama walked over to her bed and set her Akiko down. " Ok Akiko I'm going to get some thing from my room. And I'm going to tell mom to postpone that party idea. Alright. I want you to stay here and don't move" "Alright alright. Just go already" She lay back against her pillows. Several minutes went by and Kurama did not return. She sighed. Things always went bad for her. She always had the worst of luck. Maybe she did something horrible in her past life and now she was paying for it.

"Hey Akiko" some one said from behind her. She shot up. "Who's there?" "Me" someone she sat next to her. "Um… Who's me?" "Hiei! Hn. You think a girl could at least remember her boyfriend" "Oh…Sorry Hiei I just" "What's wrong with your eyes?" "Huh?" she asked confused. "They don't have their usual sparkle. They look dull" "Hiei! When did you arrive?" "Hey Fox" "Kurama your back. What took you so long?" "Something happen while I wasn't here?" Hiei asked. "Yes. You must have notice by now that Akiko here has gone blind," Kurama said. He kneeled in front of Akiko and shone a light into hr eyes.

"What in the 7 hells!" "Hiei. Shush. I need to see" "Why are you guys whispering?" Akiko asked interrupting Kurama. "Were not whispering" Kurama said and removed the light from her eyes. "That's funny. I can barely hear you two" "What!" Hiei and Kurama said at the same time. Some one knocked on the bedroom door. "Akiko, Shuichi me and your step-father are going to visit some friends. We'll be back in and a few hours. You know that rules" Kurama held his breath until he heard his mother go down the stairs and heard the front door closed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Talk about good timing" Hiei stated. "I'll say" Kurama turned back to Akiko. "Alright Akiko. As you were saying" She looked at straight ahead. "Akiko?" Kurama snapped his fingers right next to her left ear. She didn't even blink. "Oh damn. She's gone deaf!" Kurama exclaimed. " This is Like that story Helen Miller" Hiei said. "That's Helen Keller and I doubt that this is the same" Hiei pushed Kurama to the floor. "Hiei what the hell?' Hiei ignored him and took Akiko's hand. He turned the palm upward and began making some signs on her palm.

Akiko began making some sighs back. "She's scared," Hiei said suddenly. "She says it feels like her blood is on fire" he repeated. Akiko made frantic motions. She said that she thinks she know what's causing this. She says go to Koenma only he knows the cure" "I'll go Hiei you stay with her" "Why me?" he asked. "Because you're the only one who knows how to speak sign language. I'll be back the moment I get this cure" Kurama walked to the door but he suddenly stopped. "And Hiei" "Hn" "Take good care of her" "I will" Kurama left the room. Hiei turned back to Akiko. "Oh man. How do you always get into situations like this"

**Koenma's Office**

"Oh dear. This isn't good." Koenma paced back and forth. "So. Can we save her" "Of coarse. But It won't be easy" "Why?" Kurama asked. " Well. We need two things. The first one will be easy enough. But it's the second thing that I worry about." He kept pacing. "What is it!" "Well we need to things sacrificed. Both willingly. One is from Hiei. The other is... Keiko" "Were doomed" Kurama thought. "What do they have to give up?" Kurama asked. "Blood" Koenma, said bluntly. "The rest I shall do. Just get me the blood of her over and her enemy. And remember Kurama they must both give it up willingly" Koenma pointed out. "0f coarse" he got up. "I expect to see you at my house in less then an hour Koenma. "No, no I'll go now. I'll get the blood from Hiei you get it from Keiko" "Alright"

**Keiko's House**

"Why are you here Kurama?" always get into these things?"

Keiko asked. "I need to ask you for a favor" "Well. I guess I do owe you since you got Yusuke and me back together. (When did that happen?) And Botan's my friend again. So what is it" "Um… It's not really for me," Kurama said trying not to look Keiko in the eye. "Who's it for?" she asked. "It's for my sister" "Then I'm sorry I can't do it" "Please Keiko. It's a matter of life and death" he pleaded. "So…she's going to die. That's fine by me. Sorry Kurama but I won't do it"

"Keiko please. You know the reason you two are enemies is because of you right" Keiko eyes widened slightly. "You were always jealous of her. Even though she did nothing to you" "No that's not it" " Don't lie. I heard you talk to Botan the first day you met Akiko. Akiko did nothing to you. So why do you ate her so? All she wanted to do was be your friend. She still does"

"You're lying!" "No I'm not. She told us. She actually cried. " "Your not lying are you" "Why don't you two puts this all behind you. Just by just giving a little bit of blood," Keiko thought about it to herself for awhile. Tears started to pool up in her eyes. "Alright. Ill do it" Kurama smiled to his self. "Come to the kitchen. I brought a blood kit with me"

**Minamino's Residence**

"I'm back" Kurama yelled and ran into Akiko's room. "Do you have it" Koenma asked. "Here it is. Kurama passed him the nox. Koenma ran over to Akiko's desk and opened the ice filled package. "You two leave here right now" "Hiei tell her that she's going to be fine" "I can'" Hiei said with a crestfallen look on his face. "She can't feel my hand anymore" "You two leave right now1" Koenma yelled. Hie and Kurama left the room. "Do you know if she's going to be ok?" Kurama asked the moment they had left the room. "You took to long," he said simply. "Hiei answer me" "Because of that she might die. It might be too late" "Oh God. Lets hope not" Kurama pressed his ear against the door. "I can't hear what going on!" The door opened and Kurama toppled inside. "Koenma. Is she alright?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head no. "No. Don't tell me. She died!" "I'm sorry. It was too late. I did all that I could do. I'm sorry" Hiei and Kurama ran to her bed. Akiko's face was pale. She looked like she was asleep but they new better. "I'm sorry Akiko" Kurama whispered. "It's all my fault"

Suddenly Akiko's arm shot up and grabbed Hiei and Kurama's neck. They tried to remove her hands but the grip was too strong. "You killed me," Akiko said in a hoarse voice. "You promised" Hiei and Kurama struggled against her grip. "You're promised me. Now the both of you will pay the price" Her squeezed harder. Her eyes opened slowly. "Fooled you!" Akiko yelled. She let go of their necks. "Oh wow. I so had you two fooled!" she burst out laughing. "Akiko that wasn't funny!" "Not my fault. It was all Koenma's idea" Hiei and Kurama both turned around slowly and gave Koenma there famous death stares. "Well have to go. I have many papers to sign" Koenma said cheerfully and disappeared.

"I'm sure glad that's over. So what's for dinner" Akiko said in a very cheerful voice. "Akiko you are not getting away with this Akiko" Hiei turned and grabbed for her. Akiko jumped from the bed the moment Hiei landed. "To slow!" she ran from her room. "Akiko you get back here! You are going to pay for that idiotic trick!" Hiei yelled He chased Akiko down stairs. Kurama sighed. "At least things are back to normal" Kurama said.

**Sorry that this chapter so lame. But it's been awhile and I just got back from vacation and I'm starting high school. I mean I haven't even went to the school yet and I got summer homework! Gack! But I promise that the next chapter will be a little better and more longer. Please review. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	22. Just Another Boring Day Not

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. Except Akiko. She's mine. And Hiei's in a way if you think about it.**

The entire Minamino family was seated in the living room doing his or her thing. Mrs. Minamino was doing her usual knitting. Her husband looking through the newspaper. Kurama on was sitting on an armchair deeply engrossed in a new book. Akiko and little Shuichi were on the floor playing video games and as usual Akiko was annihilating him. "No fair!" Shuichi shouted. "You're cheating" "Am not" Akiko countered not taking her eyes of the t.v. screen. "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Stop it you two! Play nice" Mrs. Minamino said who was trying to do a drop stitch. "Mom how can we play nice if this is a fighting game" Shuichi whined. "He's right mom. The whole idea of the game is to hurt each other fight one another to the death" Akiko stated finally pausing the game. "So that's why we can't play nice," Shuichi said un-pausing the game. "Hey don't do that! Now that's cheating!" Akiko said pausing the game again.

"Can't you guys play a quieter game" Kurama asked turning the page in his book. "Like what?" Shuichi asked. "Have any suggestions?" Akiko asked turning off the game. "How about board games like Monopoly? I'll play with you two" "No, that game is boring. How bout Trouble?" Shuichi got up and ran up the stairs to get the game. " If you want I'll play Monopoly with you" Akiko said. "Nah. Let him have his fun" "I hate Trouble. It always ends up causing it" Akiko whined. "I got it! I have it! Get ready to play!" Shuichi yelled happily. "Get ready to lose" Akiko muttered under her breath.

**7 Minutes Later**

"You cheated!" Shuichi yelled. "I did not! Your just mad because I got 3 of my home spaces filled and you don't even have one!" Akiko said angrily. "Shuichi right she cheated!" "No she didn't cheat. She's playing fair and square" Kurama sighed. "Guess it's my turn"

**1 Minutes Later**

"Shuichi go back a space" Shuichi told Kurama. "Why?" "You were here but you skipped one" "I didn't" "You did! Right Akiko. He was here wasn't he? Wasn't he!" "Nope. He wasn't." "No fair! You're ganging up on me! Mom!" "Shuichi stop complaining you play nice or don't play at all" "I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore" "Fine by me" Kurama and Akiko said at the same time. "Time for Monopoly!" Kurama said. He got up and headed for the stairs. Akiko cheered. "You two better not cheat in this game" Shuichi pouted. "We didn't cheat!" "Come on guys choose your pieces" Kurama said running down the stairs with the game in his hands. " Geez! That was fast!" "It was on my dresser. It is my favorite game. Now choose your pieces. Dibs on the car!" "I want the ship!" Akiko said. "No fair! I wanted the ship!" Shuichi said angrily. "Well why didn't you say so!"

"You didn't give me a chance" "Well to bad so sad. I already have it" "No fair!" "Akiko! Shuichi! If you don't stop this bickering I'll send you both to your rooms" Shuichi father said in an annoyed voice. "Now Akiko let him have the piece" Akiko's mom ordered her. "Why! I had it first" "Well your older then him. You should know better" "Fine. Here's your stupid ship" Shuichi snatched it from her hand and stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey!" Akiko yelled. "Can you two please stop arguing so we can play the game already!" Kurama asked in an annoyed tone. "Alright. Who's first?" Akiko asked. "Wait. I want to play as well" Mrs. Minamino said and eased herself onto the floor. "I want to play too!" Their father put down his paper and sat next to his wife. "Alright choose you game pieces. But lets Akiko go first since she had to give up hers" "I want the hat" "Here you go"

The next few minute's past quickly after they got the turn order. "Ok Akiko's first Mom's second. I'm third father is after me and Shuichi is last" Kurama said checking the list once more. "I'm always last" Shuichi mumbled" "Oh just shut up Shuichi!" Akiko said rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me to shut up!" "Hey stop it you two!" "Alright. I'll stop." Akiko pouted. "Me too" "Ok Akiko here's the dice now make your roll"

The next half-hour went without any bickering till. "That's my property! Pay up Akiko!" "Oh no it's not! You never bought Baltic Avenue!" "Yes I did!" "When?" "Not the last turn but the turn before that!" "Liar!" "I'm not lying! I did buy it!" "Oh please don't start this again" Kurama begged. "Mom did he buy this property?" "I don't recall. But I guess he did" "Mom don't cover up for him" "I'm not!" "See I told you Akiko! Now pay up!" "You did not buy it so I don't owe you any money!" "Yes you do!" "Shuichi right I bought this property!" "I don't recall" "Liar! Your just sticking up for Akiko" "I don't" "You do!" "I don't owe you anything! So just shut up and let mom go" "No you owe me! Pay up! And don't tell me to shut up!" "Shut up!" "Pay me and I will" Kurama finally reached the end of his rope. He got up and took the book from his armchair and threw it on the coffee table. "Can you two just shut up! My god! I am so tired of you two fighting all the time! If you do it one more time I'll lock you two in the same room together for the next month! " He shouted. Every one looked at him completely speechless. "Thank you!" he sat down one the floor again and picked up the dice "Now whose turn was it again? Kurama asked in a sugarcoated voice. "Let's play another game," Akiko said her eyes twice there size. Everyone nodded in agreement. "That's not a good threat Shuichi" "That's it!" Kurama got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. He came back with a wad a tape. "Oh honey don't do that" Mr. Minamino asked her son. Kurama ignored her. Now everyone knew that he was really mad. While he passed by Shuichi he slapped it over his mouth. Kurama sat down back on the floor and picked up the dice. "Ok mom I do believe it's your go"

**2 Hours Later**

The entire family had played every board game in the house. "Well that was fun" Akiko sighed happily. "I can't believe that we didn't argue for all those games" "That's because Shuichi put a tape on his Shuichi's mouth. Even when I told you repeatedly not to" there mother said. "But mother you know how annoying that arguing was!" "I do" she got up from the floor. "Alright now who's going to clean up this mess?" "Wait mom let me just take off this tape from Shuichi's mouth" Akiko reached over and pulled the tape as hard and fast as she could. "Ow!" Shuichi started to cry. "That hurt! And the little moustache that I had is gone!" "Oh stop whining. So as you were saying mother?" Akiko asked. "Who's going to clean up this mess?" "Sorry I have to get ahead in my homework for next semester!" Kurama said and grabbed his book and ran to the stairs. "Not feeling well!' Akiko groaned and sped to the stairs. "Wait guys! Don't leave me alone with them!" Shuichi yelled and began to run to the stairs. "Shuichi" "Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly. She pointed to the floor. "Clean up this mess" "Yes" he walked back to living room and began to pick up the games.

Kurama lay back on his bed and opened up his book. His phone rang. Kurama didn't bother to answer it. He knew it was Botan and he wanted actually needed to stay away for her for the next few weeks. His phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Akiko came storming into his room. "Yo Kurama you know that point of a phone is to answer it and talk to the person who is on a line on another phone." The phone rang again. She picked it up. "Hello Shuichi's room Akiko speaking… Oh hi Botan…You want to speak to Kurama?" She looked at him. He began waving his arms frantically. "Hold on let me see if he's in the house" "Tell her I'm not here!" Kurama said in a low voice. "Why?' "Just tell her!" "Fine" she uncovered the mouthpiece. "Sorry Botan he's not here. But I'll tell him that you called"

She hung up. "So. Why don't you want to talk to Botan?" "It's a personal reason" "Uh huh. Maybe I should call Botan back and put you on the phone" "Really it's a personal matter. And another thing stay away from Hiei for a few weeks ok" "Sure. I'll do anything you say big brother. I'll let you tell me everything that I have to do and not do. Oh mighty big brother can I breath now? Can I still talk? Should I hang myself from a school building saying it's all for you Kurama?" " You've been watching The Omen again haven't you" "I've only saw it once. And I'm going to watch it at Hiei's house tonight" "Akiko don't go!" Akiko walked to his desk and sat on his revolving chair. "Why?" she asked. "Why what?' "Why can't I see Hiei for the next month?" "Look I'll explain later" "Oh I have until 9. Tell me big bro" Kurama looked confused for a second. "Mom lets you go over to your boyfriend house at night? With no parents there? And your only 14!" he exclaimed." And Hiei's 16!" " Actually Hiei's gonna turn 16 in one month and 4 days."

"You memorized all that?" Akiko blushed. "Yeah. So what" "Just don't go Akiko. Just don't" Akiko got up and left the room. "God" Kurama thought. "I sure hope she'll listen to me" Akiko had gone to her room and was rummaging through her closet. "No… No… too small… too big…something that Kuwabara bought me… Ah this will do" She pulled out a black sleeveless shirt. She took out her white pants and black sandals. "Akiko can I come in?" "Alright mom" "Oh Akiko you getting ready' Yep" She went into her closet looking for a belt. "Oh honey why do you always wear the same two colors?" "Because there my favorite" she said her voice muffled. "Honey why don't you wear some other colors. Red or even pink" Akiko came out of the closet. "I hate pink" She went back in.

"Hm. How about that red shirt Botan got you with your black jeans and you can keep the sandals" Akiko didn't answer. Several minutes later Akiko came out with a red shirt and black pants. "Luckily Botan bought it in large. I always like my clothes a little baggy" Must be hard with a chest like that" "Mom. I'm only a C." Her mother giggled. "Yes I know. But I still have no idea which side of the family did you get that from. Ah well. I leave you so you can change. And come down stairs and have some dinner before you go ok" "Alright" Akiko quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to the dinning room. "Hey Akiko you got another date with your boyfriend' Shuichi asked. "Yup" "So what movie your going to watch?" her step father asked. "The Omen" "Again?" Shuichi asked. "God! I only saw it once!" "That movie is scary. Oh and another thing you two left me high and dry when it came to cleaning the living room from all those games!" Shuichi said.

"Hey we gave you a fair chance. I mean I took the tape from the mouth so you can make an excuse. And that movie wasn't scary" Akiko said. "Shuichi you screamed like a little girl. It wasn't that scary." Kurama pointed out. "Akiko I saw you flinch several times during that movie" "Mom." "Sorry but a mother knows" "Can I just eat so I can go" "Sure" Akiko finished her food in record time. "See ya! I'll be back by 11" "Ok honey. Have fun and be very careful" "I will" "Do you need a ride" Kurama asked. "Yeah. But I rather walk"

"It's not safe at this time of night. I'll take you. You'll get there faster" He got up from the table and grabbed his keys from the coffee table from the living room and walked back slowly. "Come on Akiko. Your going to be late" "Bye everyone" They left the house and walked up to the car. "Why do you want to take me so badly?" "You know the reason Akiko" "God. I'm going to walk" "Come one Akiko" Kurama got into the car. Akiko sighed and got into the car. Once they left the driveway Akiko began to bombard him with questions. "Why don't you want me to see Hiei? What you two fighting or what? How come you don't want to tell me? Or maybe you and Botan are in a rough patch and your jealous that I got Hiei?" Kurama stayed silent. "Answer me damn it!" "No it's not that Akiko. Hiei and I are not fighting me and Botan are still together. It's just. Hiei's… I just don't know how to say it" Akiko rolled her eyes. "Forget it then. Drop me of here I'll walk the rest of the way" "It's just one more block" "That's the point!" Kurama kept driving. "Alright were here. Bye and don't come and pick me up" "Fine" Akiko got out of the car.

She walked up the path way to the two-story house. Kurama rolled down the window. "Hey Akiko" Akiko turned around. "What?' "Be careful ok" "Alright. Now go" Kurama reluctantly drove away. Akiko ran down the path. She knocked several times Kurama's warning fresh in her mind. Hiei answered the door and as usual was wearing all black. Black pants black shirt even black socks. Hiei looked a bit surprise to see Akiko. "Oh you're here. Finally" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Damn Hiei. Your acting like you haven't seen me in like a hundred years" Hiei closed the door and suddenly leaned over and kissed her hard. Akiko was caught by surprise and pushed him away. "What's wrong" he asked her. "Um… wow…. tongue.' She said in utter shock. Hiei chuckled. "Um… Let's watch the movie and no matter what you might have heard from my family I only saw it once" she noticed that her back was still against the door and that Hiei was still leaning over her. "Let's get to the movie" she ducked under is arm and went to the kitchen. Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the door and followed her to the kitchen.

"Got any popcorn?" "Top shelf." "Wow. That helps you know I'm short!" Hiei sighed and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up. Akiko looked for the popcorn. "Can you hurry it up" "Found it!" He put her back on the ground. "Please tell me that the pots are at my level" Hiei nodded. "All right get the movie ready" Hiei didn't move. "What?' "Nothing. I'll get the movie" "Why do I need pot?" she said to herself. She popped the bag into the microwave and put the pot back into its place. She waited a few minutes. "Popcorns ready" she said over her shoulder. She got a bowl and dropped all the popcorn in. She grabbed it and ran into the living room. Hiei had already put all the pillows on the floor and the movie was already in the dvd player.

"Hey! These have all the extra stuff they don't show in movies right?" Hiei nodded. She sat down beside him and put the bowl between them. "Press play already" "You know we really don't have to rush into the move" Hiei said staring at her. "Hiei I've been dying to see this movie again" "Nope. I'm not pressing play" "Please" "Hn" "Pretty please" she asked giving him a puppy dog look. "Alright. Only if you do something for me first" "What?" "Give me a kiss" Akiko grabbed a pillow and through at his face. "Kiss-a-holic!" Hiei threw the pillow back. "Hey!" "You started" "Alright alright I'll stop" she started to giggle. "What is it?" "Do you really want to know?" "Hn" "Is that a yes Hiei?" "Yes" "You sure" "Yes I'm sure" "What's funny is…this" she threw the pillow at him. She doubled over laughing. Hiei got up and went up the stairs. Several minutes later he speeded to the living room. In a flash Akiko hit by a dozen pillows. "Hey!" "You started. He sat back down. "You spilled the popcorn," Akiko said pointing to the mess on the floor. "Then make another one" "You spilled it! So you make it!" "Alright you clean it up. You know this wouldn't have happen if you just gave me one little kiss" "Hiei what's up with you? You're not yourself" He just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the bowl from the floor. "Broom's in the closet" he muttered.

He got up and went to the kitchen. Akiko shook her head in disbelief and got up and went to the closet. "Maybe this what Kurama was talking about" she mumbled under her breath. She went back to the living room and picked up the mess as fast as she could. Now for the hard part. She went to the kitchen to dump the popcorn in the trash. Hiei was sitting on the counter waiting for the popcorn. She did it real quick and tried to make a swift get away. "Why so tense Akiko" She stopped in her tracks. "I'm not tense I just really want to see the movie" Hiei chuckled darkly. "Well why don't you wait for the popcorn here with me" "No thanks I still have to fix a couple of things in there" She walked out of the kitchen once in the living room she took a deep breath. She bend over to pick up the pillows but stopped. "Hiei please tell me that's you" Some one wrapped there arms around her waist. "Who else could it be?" "Hiei let go. I really want to see the movie and please tell me that the popcorns ready" "It is" "Great! Now press play cuz I really want to see this movie"

Hiei sighed and let go of Akiko. They both sat down and Hiei finally hit play. "Hiei?" "Hn" "Why do you have such a big house when you're the only one who lives here?" "Hey it's better to start early to get the good things in life" "Ah" The next hour when fairly well other then the few times Hiei tried to put the moves on Akiko. Repeatedly. "Hiei trying to watch the movie. "Alright… This move isn't that scary" "Same thing that I told to my family. But Shuichi screamed like a little girl" "Kurama?" "No the little one. My step- brother" They both went silent watching the movie. "Don't let him kill me" "Wow. That's famous last words that I always hear" "What Hiei" "Never mind" "Ok" Hiei sighed. "This movie is dull" "Huh?" "I don't really like this movie. Think it's boring" "Hn. Some people have no taste at all"

"Up yours Akiko" Akiko threw some popcorn at him. "Not funny" "It is to me. Aw man. Suddenly I don't feel like watching this movie" "Finally" Akiko took the movie out. "What else do you have that we can watch" Hiei pointed to the cabinet. Akiko crawled over to it and flipped through the movies. "The Village… The Ring…The Ring 2…The Ring 3?" "Oh yeah Yusuke recorded that from Blue Collar T.V. It's called Till Death Do us Part" "Oh yeah I saw that. But it's about 2 minutes long" "Hn" "Hide and Seek? I didn't see that one. The Exorcist…Rosemary's Baby isn't that like The Omen?" Hiei nodded. Akiko took a few from the cabinet and sat on the sofa. "Is Hide and Seek any good?" Hiei got up from the floor and sat next to Akiko. "Yeah. You'll like it" "I saw the original Exorcist. Is this one any good?" "Pretty good" Akiko noticed that Hiei had moved uncomfortably closer to her. "Hey! You have War of the Worlds," She said in a very nervous tone. She tried to get up but Hiei pulled her back down. "Uh Hiei. This isn't funny" She leaned on the armrest of the sofa. He ignored her. He leaned over even more. "Hey if you don't get off me in 5 seconds you're going to regret Hiei. And don't think I don't mean!" Again Hiei ignored her. He started to kiss her neck. "Hiei! Leave me alone!" Hiei kissed her fiercely on her lips his hand moved under her shirt. "Hiei forgive me," Akiko thought to herself. She lifted both her legs and kicked Hiei in the groin as hard as she could. Hiei grunted in pain and fell to the floor. " Ah Akiko! What the hell!" "Don't say I didn't warn you" Hiei couldn't answer because he was rolling around with pain. "I'll get you some ice"

**10 Minutes Later**

Hiei was lying on the sofa with an ice bag still groaning in pain. "I'm really sorry Hiei but you left me with no choice." Hiei just groaned. " And you were acting like Kuwabara and Yusuke" "Was not" Hiei whispered. "You was too. And to tell you the truth it was scaring me" "Sorry" Hiei said in a barely audible voice. "Come again" "I said I'm sorry!" Hiei said. "Oh well. I have to go in a few minutes.' "Sorry that I can't take you but you know" "I said that I was sorry" "Hn" "I have to go now Hiei. Promised my mom I'll be back early. And it's quite a long walk" "Alright go already. But think you can get me a blanket. I think I'm going to sleep here tonight" "Alright. Be right back" Akiko ran up the stairs and grabbed the blanket from his bed and ran back down the stairs. "Here you go Hiei" she draped the blanket over him. "Again I'm sorry" Hiei said nothing. "Well. I'll see you some other time." She headed for the door. "Akiko" "Hn?" "Run. And I take you know what type of running that I'm talking about." "Yeah I do. See ya Hiei" "Yeah bye"

Akiko left the house and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Ready, ready, ready, set, set, sety, go, go, go" she took off super speed and got to her house in less then a minute. "I'm home!" Akiko yelled as she went into her house. "Akiko home so early" her mother asked coming out from the kitchen. "Yeah… Where's Shuichi" "Both of them are in the living room doing god knows what" "Thanks mom. Um what are you and dad doing?" "Your father's re-reading the paper I'm trying to finish Botan's present" "Botan's birthday" "Yes. It's in October" "Mom it's… never mind" Akiko went into the living room. "Hey guys…" the two Shuichi's were on the floor playing a video game. "Oh my God! The worlds going to end! Shuichi the bookworm is actually playing video games" "Akiko be quiet trying to kill this guy here," Shuichi said in a tired voice. "So how was the date? " Kurama asked. "I think you know" "Hey Shuichi I'm getting tired" "Hey o fair" "We'll play tomorrow" "Promise?" "Yes I promise" Akiko and Kurama went upstairs to Akiko's room. "I told you not to go. So anyway what happened" Akiko sat down on her bed. "Well thanks to you not telling me why I shouldn't have gone to his house. Hiei's lying on the sofa with I think is a crushed pelvis" "Ouch! You kicked him in the" "Yes I did. With both feet" "I feel so sorry for Hiei" "Ok. So why is Hiei acting like this?" "It's demon mating season" "Come again? It's summer"

"Were not animals Akiko. Were demons" "The way Hiei was acting I couldn't really tell the difference" "That bad huh" "So how come I'm not how you say…horny?" "Because you're a girl and a your only 14" "Ah. Ha ha! You and Botan can't see each other" "You and Hiei either" Kurama grabbed a chair and sat down. "I bet just hearing her voice makes you crazy" "Akiko stop it" "Imagine just one look at her" "Akiko you better not be thinking what I think your thinking" "Nah. Well I'm tired I want to go to bed. So you can go now" "Alright see you tomorrow Akiko" Kurama got up and left her room. The moment she was sure he had gone she picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" "Hi Botan! It's me Akiko" "Oh hi Akiko how are you?" "I'm fine. I was just wondering. Maybe you would like to stay over at my house for the next few days. You can come now. My mother already said yes." "Alright. I have nothing better to do" "Alright I'll see you in like 20 minutes" "Yep see you then bye bye" She hung up. Akiko got up from her bed and ran down the stairs. "Mom" "In the kitchen honey" "Mom can Botan stay over here for the next few days" "When" "In about 20 minutes" "So late" "Please mom! Please!" "Oh alright. I bet that Shuichi would love the idea" "Thanks mom"

Akiko ran back up the stairs to Kurama's room. She barged into his room. "What do you want Akiko?" "Kurama was just about to get into his bed. He was wearing only his boxers. "Perfect. Well there light blue. Would have been better if he wore the white ones, " she thought to herself. "Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you went to bed already." "I'm going now so goodnight" "Good night Kurama" She knew for a fact that it took only a few minutes before he fell into a deep sleep. Akiko went down stairs and waited for Botan. The doorbell rang in several minutes later. Akiko ran to the door. "Hi Botan!" "Hey Akiko. What's up?" "The ceiling. Come on in" "I brought clothes enough for about 2 weeks. Hope you don't mind" "No I don't mind at all. It's late might as well go to bed now. I want to wake up early tomorrow" "Yeah so we can make breakfast right" Botan picked up her bags from the floor. "Exactly. Oh and your staying in my room" Akiko picked up the remaining bags. "Akiko is that Botan I here?" Mrs. Minamino came out of the kitchen. "Botan! How nice to see you again" "Hello!" "Oh dear maybe I should wake up Shuichi to tell him that you're here" "I already did mother. Caught him before he went to bed. He said he'll see Botan tomorrow" "Alright then. It's pretty late and I want you girls to go straight to bed. You can stay up tomorrow" "Fine mom. Come on Botan"

They quietly went up the stairs to Akiko's room. "Ok Botan I cleared two drawers for you and some room for your clothes in my closet if you want hang some up" "Thanks Akiko. You know I was so happy when you called and ask me over. It feel's pretty lonely in my apartment" Botan started to put some clothes into the drawer. "Oh Botan I got one of those inflatable beds in my closet if you want to use it. But I have a double mattress I can always take one off" "No thanks. I always wanted to sleep on a air bed" She closed the drawer. "I'll help set it up. It's the least I can do" "It's in the closet. But. Can you give me a lift? It's on the top shelf." "Yay a cheerleading move!" Botan clapped her ands. "Botan Kurama is in the other room" "Oops. Sorry. Alright ready Akiko" "Ready" "One…two…three" "I'm " Akiko said. Botan could here thing being moved. I think I found it! But I can't tell. It's to dark. Can you hand me a flashlight?" "Where is it?" "It's on the top drawer on the right side" "Got it" "Pass it to me" Akiko said pushing her hand out. "Ok that wasn't it." Akiko told her.

"Ok now I really found it" she turned off the light. "I'm throwing in down. Ready?" She pushed it down. "Ouch" "What happened Botan? Are you ok?" "It fell on my foot!" Botan said bouncing up and down on one foot. "Sorry Botan. Now get ready cuz now I'm coming down" "What about the pump?" Botan asked. "It's in the bottom of the closet" "Alright come down I'll catch you. On the count of three. One… two…three" Akiko fell to the ground. "Oh my God! Are you ok Akiko" "You let me fall!" Akiko whined. I didn't know that you were at the other part of the closet! I am so sorry" "I'm fine" Akiko said getting up "I'll mend" "Ok Akiko. How do we do this?" "First we have to get" Akiko dived into her closet. Several minutes later she emerged with the pump. "This" She plugged it in. "Now hand me the bed." Botan passed her the bed and put in the nozzle. "Now we have to wait a few minutes. That will give you enough time to change into your pajamas. Oh and Botan it gets really hot during the night and early morning so you might want to put on real small shorts and small top" "What about you father?" "Don't worry he leaves for work at 5. I always wear the same style and I h know that Kurama saw you I less" Botan blushed. "What d you mean" "Duh! You're bathing suit at the beach" Botan breath a sigh of relief. "Alright I'll change now" Akiko changed into her pajamas in her room. "Ok I'm done" "Perfect. Your bed is ready. I already put some blankets on the bed" "Thanks Akiko" she jumped on the bed. "Dang Botan you really wanted to try that bed didn't you?" Botan giggled. "Ok I'm turning off the lights. See you tomorrow morning Botan" "Good night Akiko"

**The Next Morning**

Kurama dragged himself out of his bed. The rubber band that had held his hair in place the night before had popped. He walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen. Akiko, Shuichi and Mrs. Minamino were already there. "Morning Shuichi" His mother said while beating some eggs. "That's is odd" Akiko pointed out. "What is?" Kurama yawned. "You and little Shuichi woke up a before you did. Your usually the early bird," Akiko said. Kurama stayed at the doorway. "Oh Shuichi I forgot to tell you. You might want to put on a shirt and maybe some really pants when you go to bed" "Why mother" "We have company" She poured the eggs onto a skillet. "Who is it?" "Me" Someone said from behind him. Kurama turned around and yelped. "Botan!" "Hi Shuichi!" she giggled and went into the kitchen. Kurama just stared at her. "Um… Shuichi you might want to put something on" Shuichi said pointing to his boxers. Kurama blushed and ran up the stairs and to his room. He came back down with a white tee shirt. " Ok when did she get here. And who invited her" Kurama asked. " Shuichi I thought you would be happy that I invited your girl friend here for two weeks" "Two weeks!" Kurama nearly yelled. "Yep!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Shuichi calm down and have some breakfast" Mrs. Minamino put a plate down. Kurama sat down and ate his breakfast in silence and he tried very hard not to look at Botan. The moment he finished he got up and grabbed Akiko'' arm and dragged her away from the table. ""Hey Shuichi! I didn't get to eat my pancakes!" "Mom excuse us for a minute" he dragged her to the stairs. "I'm not going up there," Akiko said angrily. Kurama picked her up and walked up the stairs. "Hey put me down. Shuichi you are so going to get it! Put me down right now" "You two don't find this unusual?" Botan asked. Shuichi and Mrs. Minamino shook their heads.

Kurama placed Akiko down in his room and shut the door. "What the hell were you thinking!" Kurama said in a voice that was no louder then a whisper. "You know I shouldn't see he today. For the next couples o weeks to be exact" "Hn. That's what you get for not warning me about Hiei. If you did Hiei wouldn't be sleeping on a couch right now because I nearly broke his pelvis" " I tried to warn you" "With no explanation what so ever!" "I didn't know how to explain it then" "You just could have told me the truth!" "I'm sorry" "Too late. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my breakfast. I'll see you down stairs" She walked out of his room. She came back in. "Oh and Kurama" "What?" "Pay back's a bitch"

**Woah. Akiko doesn't get mad. She gets even. Hey guys it's me. As I promised. I made this chapter longer. Almost 16 pages! Might have a bit of fluff at one point but I tried my best. I'm been busy since I have to get ready for my first day of high school. I start on the 28 of August. I'm sorry guys but this means it will take longer for me to update this and all of my other stories. Back to the story. Who thinks Kurama can survive a weeks with out exploding? Can he avoid Botan for that long? Well we all shall find out in the next chapter. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	23. Shopping day is a bad day!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakuhso characters. Only Akiko. She's my girl.**

Akiko left Kurama's room. "Note to self. Never get on Akiko's bad side again." Kurama went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Kurama asked. "It's Botan" Kurama pulled on his shirt and ran to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to know. Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked. "I haven't been ignoring. But I can't talk right now because I have to put some clothes on"

"I can see that you already have a shirt on. And it's on backwards" "Well now I have to go and fix that. And I promise Hiei that I would stop by his house today" "Alright. I'll see you later Kurama" she headed for the stairs. "Don't call me that here please" Botan turned red. "Sorry I forgot" she went down the stairs. Kurama closed the door and headed for the bathroom in his room. "In times like these a cold shower works wonders" he muttered breath.

"Botan what do you want under his to do today" Akiko asked. "Mall" "Ugh I hate shopping but since you have want to go we'll go" Akiko sighed. "Did I hear the word shopping?" Mrs. Minamino asked. "Yes me and Akiko are going to the mall today" "Would you mind if I tagged along?" she asked. "No we wouldn't " Botan said. "What's wrong Botan. You don't sound happy about it" Akiko said. I think that Shuichi's ignoring me because he doesn't like me anymore" Botan said her lower lip quivering. "Come to my room so we can change." Once they got o her room Akiko explained everything to Botan. "So you can't see Hiei?" "Not unless I want Hiei to end up with no pelvis then no. I shouldn't see him" "Alright I'll change in the bathroom" "Wait Botan knock first. Kurama and me share a bathroom. Or just check if it's lock" Botan nodded and saw that the door wasn't locked and went right in. Unfortunately due to the fact that Kurama was in the shower it was made worse due to the fact the he just finished and had went for the towel that was on the door the exact moment Botan opened it. "Oh shit" they both said at the same time. Kurama closed the door and Botan walked back to Akiko who was on he bed laughing her head off. "Akiko!" "I didn't know!" Akiko said nearly dying of laughter. "I honestly didn't know he was in there" At that moment Kurama went into her room in a pair of jeans. Still very wet and had turn a very, very dark shade of red. "Ok. Botan you didn't see anything alright." Akiko burst out laughing. "And I also wanted to apologize for ignoring you. I have a very good reason but I can't tell you now." "Um… Kurama I don't think your making it any easier." Kurama looked confused. "You know how you been working out more then usual lately?" "Yeah and you point is Akiko?" "Well add that to the fact that you have no shirt you dripping wet you hair is loose and your apologizing to the women you love. You know that is the fantasy of every female who has a boyfriend" she burst out laughing again.

"Is that true?" Kurama asked Botan. "She nodded. "Well. Hasn't this been a very. Um embarrassing day. Um… I guess I'll se you tonight at dinner. Um... Thank you I have many more performances like this for the next two week's every day at whatever times it may occur. Thank you and good day" he went through the bathroom to his room and shut the door. "Both Botan and Akiko were laughing. " Oh wow. Nice cover up Kurama" Akiko laughed even harder. "Oh gosh it was big," Botan said. "Huh?" Akiko stopped laughing. Botan laughed even harder. "I mean I seen big but that was the biggest" she gasped. "Please tell me you not talking about what I think your talking about" Botan nodded. "Ew! Botan he's my brother! I don't wanna know that!" "Sorry Akiko but that was a real shock" she giggled. "Alright I'm sure that Kurama left the bathroom so go on ahead and change" Akiko said and walked to her closet. "It's time to face my doom. The mall" "I don't see what's wrong with the mall. What do you have against it?" Botan asked from the bathroom. "Long story. I'll tell you later"

"Girls hurry up. We don't have all day!" Mrs. Minamino yelled from the stairs. "Coming mom!" Akiko yelled back. "Hurry up Botan we gots to go now" "Botan burst from the bathroom. "I'm done" Akiko jumped around trying to put on a pair of jeans. "I guess I'll see you down stairs" Botan said heading for the door. She nodded rolling around the floor trying to put on a pair of socks.

5 minutes later Akiko, Botan, Kurama and Shuichi were in the front yard waiting for Mrs. Minamino to bring the car. "So who's going to sit where?" Shuichi asked. At that moment Mrs. Minamino brought the car. "I call front seat," Akiko yelled. "Akiko you to short for the first seat" Shuichi pointed out. "So that means I get to sit there" "No you don't your shorter then me! So no front seat." "How about we let the guest sit in the front" Kurama said. "No thanks Shuichi. I never liked riding in the front seat" "Then I'll sit there" Kurama said and opened the door. Akiko closed it. " Sorry Shuichi. I already called it." "And that makes it your?" Kurama asked. "Yes." " Well it doesn't" "Yes it does" Akiko countered. " No one is going to sit in the front." Mrs. Minamino said. "Botan you sit with Shuichi in the front seat Akiko you sit with Shuichi in the last seat" Everyone looked confused. "Ok let me put it another way. Akiko you go with little Shuichi your younger brother in the back seat. It doesn't take a genius to figure were everyone else has to sit" "Oh shit" Kurama thought. "Everyone wants to torture me" He reluctantly got into the car and sat next to Botan. " Everybody buckle up. You know the law" "Click it or ticket" Kurama, Akiko, and Shuichi said at the same time in the same bored tone. "That's my kids" she muttered and left the driveway" "Rolling down the highway. Looking for adventure" Akiko sang. "Akiko do you have to sing that song every time we get in the car" Shuichi asked. "Yep" Botan giggled.

**The Mall**

"Why did I agree to come here?" Akiko asked out loud. "Shut up Akiko and let's go to the arcade!" Shuichi yelled. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the direction of the mall's arcade. " Don't even think about it to you. If we have to separate you all have to be in groups of to or three." Mrs. Minamino said. "I'll go with Akiko to the arcade and Botan can go with her boyfriend!" Shuichi exclaims. "That's a perfect idea" Akiko said with a huge grin on her face. "Then ill go shop by myself. Alright guys I have a feeling that we'll be in this mall all day so how about we all meet each other right here when the mall is about to close?" "That's a good idea. I want to check out all the stores. Since falls coming I need a whole new wardrobe. And theirs got to be a sale on summer clothes!" Botan said dreamily. "Crap" Kurama thought. "Come on Shuichi!" Botan yelled and grabbed Kurama's hand and led him to the clothes store. "Come on Akiko" Shuichi grabbed her and they both ran to the elevators.

" Kurama I can call you Kurama now right" Botan asked. He nodded. " Well I want to get something for Akiko and your parents. And I need to get something for all of our friends. And since your Hiei's best friend you must know what he likes right" Kurama nodded again trying not to look at Botan. "And I need some new underwear" Kurama's eyes widen slightly. "But I need something for Akiko first so come on" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Hot Topics. "I don't like this store" Botan said once they arrived. She looked around the room. Heavy metal was playing loudly. "Hey they have Green Day key chains. I know Akiko would love that." Kurama said pointing to the display of metal key chains all bearing the name of Green Day. "But I thought she liked that Amy Lee girl?" "That too. Hey look they have the Panic at the Disco CD. She doesn't have that yet. You could get her that. You know in matter of fact I'll pay for it" "You don't have to do that" she giggled and kissed his cheek. She went to get the cd while Kurama turned 3 shades of red. "Think sad thoughts. Think sad thoughts. " Kurama said to himself. "What was that Kurama?" Botan asked. "Nothing" he went over to the window. "I have to get away from her," he thought. He closed his eyes and breath deeply. Trying to calm him self-down. When he opened his eyes he saw a group of girls staring at him giggling and blushing. "What are you doing?" A high pitched voice said suddenly. He jumped. "Come on! I got Akiko and something" "What did you get Yusuke." "It's going to be meant as a joke. She took out a little pin that said. 'It's ok to be gay" with two men draped all over each other smiling widely. " Nice." "So why were you flirting with those girls?" Botan asked. " I wasn't flirting" Kurama said his eyes wide open.

"What are you in heat or something?" Botan asked. "What!" Kurama yelled. "Calm down Kurama I was just joking." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah... me too. Yeah" Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around. A girl who was about 5'7 with black hair with blue high lights that fell gracefully on her shoulders. Pure black eyes. Her entire outfit was black except for the few pendants she had that were pure silver. Nails were painted black with skulls imprinted on them. Her earrings matched with her nails. "Um… high…" "Hi?" Kurama said in a slow voice. "Um… My name is Junko. And… You're cute. And I… Um… Would…" She took a deep breath. "I um… Noticed you in the store and um… Would you like to go out…? Sometime… Please?" Kurama turned around completely. "Look… Junko was it" "Oh wow you have an amazing voice" "Anyway… Your are a very pretty girl. I bet you get that compliment a lot. But I am sorry to say that I already have a girlfriend." He went and grabbed Botan by her shoulder. "She's the only one for me" Junko's face fell. "Oh alright. I knew this was going to happen. I always get turned down" "No… Your very pretty you can get any guy you wasn't." Botan piped up. "But try not to be so shy." "Thanks you for the advice" the girl walked away her shoulders slumped. "That was really sweet Kurama." "What was sweet?" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her neck and kissed her fiercely. She tried to back away but he pressed down even harder.

He kept on for a few more seconds. "I can't breath," Botan thought in panic. She struggled against Kurama's grip. "She shut her eyes tightly and then slapped him. "Botan!" he said in utter shock. Botan took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kurama but… That scared me" She gulped. Kurama's eyes grew wide. "I'm… Sorry" He turned on his heel and walked away. "I have to find Akiko" Botan thought. She hurried off to the arcade. 'Akiko?" Botan yelled over the sounds of cars crashing and children screeching. "Botan that you" Akiko came from around the corner. ""What's wrong?" she asked. "Kurama"

**Several Minutes Later**

"Oh wow. Maybe you should go talk to him. I know for a fact that he must have went home. Or Hiei's" "Alright I'll go. But… I don't have the keys." Akiko reached into her pocket and drew out her keys. I'll tell mom where you two went" She put the keys in Botan's hand. "Better hurry! Kurama can get kinda scary when he's mad at himself." Akiko said. " Now I have to go. I need to teach some punk ass boys a lesson!"

**Minamino Residence**

Botan opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello." She whispered. "Anybody home?" She closed the door and went quietly up the stairs. She tiptoed through the hall way to Kurama's door. "To knock or to leave him alone?" she wondered. Before she had a chance to make up her mind the door open. "What do you want Botan?" Kurama said. "Kurama your wet. And where's your shirt?" "I was taking a shower. And I heard you come up" Kurama said. "Now what do you want?" he asked and went back into his room. He grabbed a shirt from his bed and pulled it on. "Kurama… Lets talk" "What" "You know" Botan went and sat down next to him on the bed. "Talk" Kurama moved down away from her. "No" "What... Kurama what the hell is wrong with you! You have been acting so weird. Why can't you tell me what's wrong! Do you hate me or something? Don't you love me anymore. The thing we had was just a fling?" Wasn't…" Kurama didn't answer. "It was wasn't it" Botan was actually enjoying it. It wasn't everyday that you can see Kurama squirm like this. "Oh God." Botan thought to herself. "I'm acting like Akiko!"

Ah well. "That's not it Botan" "Then what is it? Do you want to break up. Is that it. Let me guess. You like someone else, I knew it! You're just like all other guys! You have only one thing on your mind!" Kurama shook his head. Botan started with the tears. "Go ahead. Break up with me so you can go with what's her name again? Junko? Just do it" she pretended to start sobbing. "Botan?" Kurama place his hand her shoulder but she shrugged it away. "Don't touch me you… you bastard!" Kurama had enough of this. "Botan quit the act. I know you know." Kurama pointed out. Botan sniffled. "Know I know what?" "Botan" She giggled. "What gave me away?" She asked. "I have known you to long. Plus you work with Koenma and you've been hanging around with my sister." Botan giggled again. Then there was an awkward silence. "So.." Kurama said breaking the silence. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Botan asked out of the blue. "Now why would you ask a question like that?" Botan shrugged her shoulders. He made Botan face him and stare straight into his emerald eyes. "Botan I think you are by far the most gorgeous woman in the entire world." He said. "Both demon and human" he added. "That was really sweet," Botan said. She leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds she tried to break it Kurama held on. "Oh God" she thought. Kurama pushed her into the bed with out removing his lips from hers. Botan started to panic. Kurama hand went downward and went inside of her shirt. "He won't keep going. He'll stop. He's going to stop." Botan thought furiously. After a minute passed it was easy to tell that he wouldn't stop. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Please someone stop him" she thought.

**Hey guys this is Latina Jun. So sorry for no update in all that time I been so busy at school. Being a freshman is so hard! I'm in all of these clubs. I'm so swamped! But anyway here's your update. I hope you like that little cliffhanger. I know I'm cruel. I haven't gave you an update in like 2 months yet when I do I leave a cliffie and only God knows when I'll have time to update again. And it was pretty short. Ah well. But at least I'm going to give you all a little sneak peak into the next chapter. Oh and by the way. Hot Topics happens to be my favorite store. Next to any bookstore. Thought I might as well Akiko like it too. Well go to go. Have a lot of homework and I got soccer and dance to practice for now. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**

**_Coming up in the next chapter of Kurama's Sister- _**

**_Botan's POV_**

_I can't believe he actually went that far. I thought he was better then that. But it was my entire fault. I kissed him first and I knew he was in heat. What was wrong with me! I might as well have told him to do it. But God I feel so stupid. I went back home without giving Akiko's family an explanation. Akiko didn't say anything about it. I guess she understands and she said she would tell her mom. I'm so weak. Why can't I be more like Akiko? At least she manage to stop Hiei. I feel so wrong. But now I face my biggest problem. How am I going to face Kurama again?_


	24. Trouble

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters. Just Akiko. Dude! I updated! I updated! And guess who's back in the story after being absent in a few chapter's. (Hint- He's a really sexy guy we all know) :P**

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Oh God! Please make him stop" She felt him unhook her bra. "Oh God please" Suddenly she felt his weight leave her and heard a slap. "She sat up and saw Kurama with one hand over his face and Akiko with her hand still raised looking absolutely furious. "What… were… you… doing…" she said slowly. Kurama said nothing. Akiko turned a deep shade of red. She lunged forward and grabbed his collar. "Answer me God dammit!" She shook him as hard as she could. "Akiko no" Botan yelled and grabbed her arms. "Botan how far did he go" Botan gulped. "Tell me!" Akiko yelled. "Not to far" she whispered. Akiko turned her attention back to Kurama. Blood trickled from his mouth. "Kurama. I thought you were better then this, How could you do that to Botan!" She slapped him again. "Botan… I think you should go back home" She let go of Kurama. "So I can make sure you'll be safe. I'll stay with you if I have to" She left the room. "On second thought. I'll will stay with you." Botan closed the door behind them. "Akiko… he really didn't go that far… He just kissed me. Hard Really hard." "What if I didn't come?" Akiko asked.

Botan eyes widened at these words. "Exactly" Akiko walked to her room. "Pack your stuff. I'm going to call my mother and tell her that I'm staying at your house for the next two weeks" She picked up her phone and began looking for a suitcase in her closet. Botan picked up her clothes and placed them carefully in her bag. Akiko had finished and was talking to her mom begging her to stay at Botan's. "Akiko. I'm ready." She nodded and hung up on her mother. "She said I can go." She grabbed her bag. "Lets go!"

**Botan's Apartment**

"This is where you live. Nice" "Thanks… I…. I want to be alone right now. If that's alright with you," Botan said. She went to her room and locked the door.

**Botan's POV**

I can't believe he actually went that far. I thought he was better then that. But it was my entire fault. I kissed him first and I knew he was in heat. What was wrong with me! I might as well have told him to do it. But God I feel so stupid. I went back home without giving Akiko's family an explanation. Akiko didn't say anything about it. I guess she understands and she said she would tell her mom. I'm so weak. Why can't I be more like Akiko? At least she manage to stop Hiei. I feel so wrong. But now I face my biggest problem. How am I going to face Kurama again?

**End POV**

Someone knocked on her door. "What do you want Akiko?" Botan asked. "I was just wondering if you're hungry. Maybe we could go and get takeout. Or cook ourselves. Watcha think?" "Not now Akiko?" Botan mumbled. "Look Botan. He didn't go far. So you have no reason to beat yourself up about it." Botan kept quiet. "Botan!" Akiko said loudly and pounded on the door. "If you don't come out I'll break the door down! And you know me. I'll do it!" Botan sighed knowing that she was right. She got up and unlocked the door. Akiko opened it her face and clothes covered with flour. "Akiko what happen to you!" Botan exclaimed. "Um you know when you said you wanted to be alone. I got to thinking. Maybe I could make something for you to pull you out of this bad mood. And that was a good idea while it lasted. But then when I went to get the ingredients I noticed that all of your cooking supplies are on the top cupboards. And well seeing I'm so short. You can figure out the rest." Akiko said. Even though her face was covered with flour you could tell that she was red with embarrassment. Botan giggled. Then stopped abruptly. "That's what I like to see," Akiko said smiling. "A happy Botan. So um… Can we order out? I don't want to be knocked out by cans next time" Botan couldn't help but laugh loudly. That would be a site to see. "Ok we'll go out. But you might want to change. And maybe take a shower." "Your right. And you need to wash your face. Cuz you look kind of bad you're self." Akiko pointed out.

Botan looked at her dresser mirror and saw her tear stained face and bloodshot red eyes. She sighed. "Damn." Akiko giggled. "Come on we ain't got all night." "Huh? What time is it?" Botan asked. "5:00" Akiko answered. "Time sure does fly when your thinking" Akiko headed to the bathroom. "I'll see you in a few" Akiko said going in.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Akiko you can't go outside with wet hair! You'll get sick!" Botan said. "It takes me forever to dry this hair! If hadn't noticed my hair is almost up to my knees! Blow drying takes forever and I'm hungry!" Akiko whined. "Akiko! We are not leaving till you dry your hair" "What are you my mother?" Akiko asked. "Akiko give me the hair blower and I'll do it for you" Akiko sighed and reluctantly went to retrieve the hair blower. In less then a minute Akiko returned with the blower and handed it to Botan. "Come on and sit down Akiko." Botan said patting a chair. Akiko muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Botan asked and eye brow raised. "Nothing" After a few minutes Botan turned of the blower and sighed in defeat. "Your right this is going to take to long. Come on let's go." Akiko jumped out of the chair and headed for the door. "Come on Botan m buying. Maybe we can see a movie? " Botan grabbed her purse. "Which movie do you want to see?' she asked. "The Grudge 2?" Akiko asked hopefully. "It came out yesterday" "Fine. I'm just you didn't say The Omen" "That stopped showing in theaters a long while ago" Akiko pointed out.

**Several Long and Frightening Hours Later**

"That movie was good" Akiko said sighing happily. Botan who' face was as pale as a sheet said nothing. "Oh come on Botan! You deal with monsters, demons and Kuwabara almost on a daily basis and your telling me that a little movie scared you?" "I said nothing," Botan said in a very very very high pitched voice. Akiko giggled. They started to walk to Botan's place. "Come on Botan it was just a movie" "I know" her voice returning too normal and the color came back to her cheeks. "So you know this heat stage is going to end soon right. Then you and Kurama can patch things up." Akiko said suddenly. "Why are you saying that now? I don't want to think about that now?" "Ok" They walked in silence for awhile. "You know what?" Akiko said. "What?" "I think I'm going to cut my hair" Botan looked shocked. "Why?" Akiko shrugged. "It's a hassle I guess." "But" "No but's Botan. I just have to do it. I think I'll donate it" "That's what I was going to say. Go donate it" "What are two pretty lady's like you doing out all alone on a beautiful night like this?" someone asked from behind them. Botan and Akiko turned around. Five men were behind them staring at the girls. "None of your business" Akiko said. "Better watch you little mouth girl. Or it might get broke." One of the guys said. They all started to laugh.

"Leave us alone or we'll call the police" Botan said. "Come on let's go home" Suddenly two arms grabbed Botan from behind her. Akiko was tackled to the ground. "Let e go" Botan screamed and struggled. She screamed. The gy covered her mouth. "None of that little missy" his breath smelled of beer. Botan began to struggle and tried to kick him. "Grab her legs." He hissed. Two other guys grabbed for her legs. A pained groan filled the air. " Bitch" the guy that had tackled Akiko was on the ground holding his bloody nose. Another guy pounced on her and Akiko punched him in the gut and began to attack him. Get her" one of them men, yelled. More men appeared out of the shadows and went after Akiko. She dodged them with ease and jumped on the guys that had Botan's legs.

"They tried to fight her of. They let go of Botan. "Botan run! I'll hold them off!" Akiko yelled at her. Botan shook her head no. "Botan do it!" Akiko screamed. One of the guys came behind her quietly and swung something over his head. "Akiko look out!" Botan yelled. Akiko turned around the moment he brought the pole over his shoulder and hit with full force on her head. She fell to the ground. "Oh my God Akiko!" Botan yelled. "You'll pay for the. Botan got up and tackled the nearest guy to the ground. "Fucking bitch" he grabbed her and smacked her to the sidewalk. He grabbed at her clothes and tried to rip them of her. Botan screamed loudly. "Leave her alone you bastard." Akiko yelled and grabbed his shirt trying to pull him back from Botan. "Grab her" he yelled. She spun him around and punched him repeatedly. Another man came behind her and pulled her to the ground. "Your one strong girl ain't' ya?"" he said between clench teeth.

He ripped her shirtsleeve. "You're a real mother fucker ain't ya?" Akiko said. She pushed him away from her. She took of her belt and wrapped it around his neck. Botan was still on the ground trying to get yet another guy off her. The guy passed out from the lack of air. Akiko smiled slightly at her small victory and went after the men on top of Botan. She took her belt and brought it down like a whip. "Akiko look out," Botan yelled. She turned around. That was a mistake. A knife slashed her face. A guy grabbed her from behind and the other one took the knife and cut the rest of Akiko's shirt off. "Akiko struggled. "Damn she's not going to let some punk as humans get the better of her. She tried to reach for a seed in her pocket but there was a guy holding down each arm. "How many men are here?" she thought. She began to kick the man who was trying o pull down her pants. Blood began to obscure her vision. She kept at it till she heard a groan and a thud. "Yes she thought. She heard Botan scream. "Oh God what are they doing to her?" She finally got an arm loose and began to punch whatever was near her. She felt something connect to her forehead. She nearly blacked out. She yelled screamed. She tried to keep fighting. But she knew she was going to lose. "What's the matter baby? Getting tired." "Damn it! I'm a freaking demon how am I losing to mere mortal men." She heard a blood-curling yell. "Why wasn't somebody help them" She finally went limp. "Now that's better" the guy said. She heard Botan yell again. She kept blinking trying to get the blood out of her eyes. She felt one of the men cut her bra. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable.

**Well that's the end of this chapter…….…………………………..Just Kidding!**

Suddenly she felt the guys being pulled of her. She heard bones cracking and someone falling to the ground. She heard a whiplash and a scream of pain and Botan's sob of relief. "Get away from her" she heard a familiar voice growl. She opened her eyes and tried to see who said that. She looked up and saw two glowing red eyes. She nearly blacked out. Her eyes opened then closed slowly. She felt someone try to pick her up. She tried to fight him off. "Akiko calm down it's me" Akiko opened her eyes and saw an outline of a very familiar face. ""Hiei?"" she muttered. "Yeah it's me" she felt his hand push back her blood soaked hair off her face. "Your going to be ok" He put his jacket over her. She nodded and then blacked out.

**Hiei's House**

Akiko woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She tried to get up. Bad move. She felt a shot of pain go through her head. She gingerly touched her head and felt thick bandages. She looked down and saw she was wearing and over sized black shirt. She got up from the bed and saw that she was in Hiei's room. "So your finally up" Hiei said. Akiko spun around. He was sitting next to a window. "Oh hey Hiei. Didn't see you there" Hiei got up abruptly and his faced darkened. "Oh hey Hiei. That's all you got to say. After what happened! That's all you have to say!" he yelled. Akiko winced slightly. She never really met this side of Hiei. She tried to walk back to the bed and nearly fell to the ground. Hiei walked over to her and picked her up. "Take it easy there" he muttered. He placed her gently on the bed. "Is Botan ok?" Akiko asked. "Did they get her?" "No. Kurama and me got there just in time. But she's traumatized." Hiei shook his head in disgust. "You're a demon. But you got your ass beat by 13 guys" "That's how many there was. 13 guys to attack 2 girls!" "Bastards" Hiei said. " And I was a complete jack ass" "I have to agree with you" "For some reason I couldn't use my powers. I didn't even try. I only though about the seeds in my pocket but I forgot that I could use any thing. Strength. Smarts. I forgot…al that. I was just so…"

She took a deep breath. "I was just so…" "Scared?" Hiei asked. "I never get scared," She said. Then she burst into tears. Hiei got up and hugged her to his chest. "I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared" she sobbed. "I wasn't scared. I was terrified" she sobbed even harder. " Don't worry. It's over" Hiei said. She stopped crying and pushed Hiei away. "How do I know if you won't go perverted on me?" Akiko asked. "I can control myself" Hiei stated. "You didn't last time" Akiko pointed out. "But you weren't hurt then" "No comment" Akiko said. "Come on" he got up and grabbed a pair of jeans of his dresser and tossed them to Akiko. "Get dressed. I'm going to take you and Botan back to her place. You're not safe with me for another week." "I thought you said you wouldn't try anything because I'm hurt" "You thought I was telling the truth? I'll leave the room. I'll be on the other side of this door" "Just go!" "Ok I'm going" He left the room. Akiko dressed as fast as she could. She put on her shoes and tried to walk to the door but fell to the ground.

"You ok in there?" Hiei called from the other side of the door. "No…help…please?" Hiei opened the door and saw Akiko lying on the ground. "Ah shit" he picked her up from the ground. "Can I go fast or will that hurt you even more?" "Go fast. I have a feeling that your going to put your hand on my ass" "Damn you and your mind reading" "It was a guess" "Oh… Um… About that comment" "Go"

**1 Minute Later**

"Alright.. Last stop everyone out" "Shut up Hiei" "Damn. Can't I get a little respect? After I saved your ass tonight." "You know what I can't wait till your self again" "Sure you do" No I mean it" She got off his back. "Can you make it up the stairs?" Hiei asked. "No" "Let me help you." He walked up the steps and stopped in front of Botan's apartment door. "Botan open the door" Hiei yelled. "What ever happened to knocking. Or using the door bell?" The door opened. "Oh my God Akiko! You're all right! Thank God!" Botan exclaimed. Botan had a big bandage across one side of her face. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine now. Thanks to Kurama. He left a little while ago" "He didn't try nothing right?" "No?" "Sorry to interrupt but Akiko is kinda getting heavy" "Jerk"

"Hn" he moved passed Botan and placed her on the couch. "I'll see you in a week" he kissed her cheek" "See ya Hiei" "So Botan… Got any popcorn. I manage to get The Omen from Hiei. Don't ask me how" Botan giggled and pointed to the bowl on the coffee table. " I knew you would do that. Any way those guys. There in jail" "Great. Now pop in that movie. Today's was a long day and I need to get it off my mind" Akiko exclaimed.

**Hey it's Latina Jun. Might as well say that "The Grudge 2" started yesterday in a theater near you Thought that might be something Akiko would watch. I did what Akiko was thinking about to do. I cut and donated my hair to Lock for Love. For more information about that I'm about to post that up in my profile. I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. But wrestling and drama been taking up all my time. And my muscles are so sore. And midterms are coming up. Gack! High school is fun but so much work. And I'm only a freshman. I still have 3 more years! Wah! Maybe this story will be done by then eh? Any who for those who are actually reading this little commentary. Or my babbling corner whatever it's called. Thanks. And for the people who have been reading and reviewing this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! Reviews make my day. They keep me sane! Anyway. Thank you so much again. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	25. Akiko's Haircut

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters. Only Akiko. And just a heads up. I'm skipping the next week. It's kinda getting annoying. I mean I know you all are hating it. Hell even I am. So I'll be nice and just skip along to Akiko's Haircut.

1 Week and 3 Days Later

"Shuichi phone!" Akiko yelled from the living room. Little Shuichi ran down the stairs and grabbed at the phone. Akiko pulled it back. "Not you silly" "Yo Shuichi! Botan's on the phone!" Kurama ran down the store and took the phone from her. "Thanks Akiko" "Welcome. Come on Shuichi" she grabbed his arm. "Were going to the mall in about an hour so we have time to squeeze in another battle" "I don't wanna play with you anymore," Shuichi said pouting and pulling back from her. "Why? Your scared your going to get our ass beat by a girl?" Akiko teased " Akiko language" Kurama pointed out then returned back to the phone. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Shuichi stop being a baby" He sighed. "Oh alright! But I'm going to beat you this time" he ran up the stairs to retrieve the game while Akiko went over to the television to set up the station while listening to Kurama's conversation. "Yeah she's doing it today," Kurama said. There was a slight pause. "I don't know why she wants to do it. But I know I'm going to get my hair trimmed as well" Now this was new for Akiko. "Well I have to go Botan I'll talk to you later. Bye" he hung up the phone. "Your going to get your hair cut?" Akiko asked her eyes wide. "Just the ends"

"Why?" she asked. Kurama just shrugged. At that moment Shuichi came sliding down the banister. "I got the game!" he said happily. "Today you're going down Akiko!" "Not today" Mrs. Minamino said snatching the game from Shuichi's hand. "We are going to salon. It's time for every one to get there hair cut." "What!" they all said in union. "Your heard me. Come on we al have to leave now" Akiko and Shuichi stayed in complete shock Kurama shrugged "I meant to get it cut anyway" Mrs. Minamino went into her purse and dug out her camera. " I want to take a picture of all of you now. For before and after photos" They all groaned. "Now come on. The faster we get there the faster we can all get over it." No one moved. 'Come on to the car!" she said happily pointing to the door. They stayed rooted to the ground. "If you don't get of the door in one minute I will take away your allowance and keep you inside the rest of the summer" "Holy crap! You wouldn't do that┘ right" Shuichi said. Kurama and Akiko were already moving toward the door. "Do you want to stay and find out?" He heard the door open and closed. "Do you?" "No!" he ran to the door. She chuckled and went to get her car keys.

The Mall

"Do you think I still have time to go to the book store and buy something to read?" Akiko asked. Mrs. Minamino checked her watch. 'If you make it fast I guess" "Come on Shuichi! I know you want to come" "I'm right behind you" Kurama said. "Mom do I have time to go to the game store?" Shuichi asked hopefully. "You have 10 minutes," she said. "Yay!" he ran down to the store dogging people all along the way. Mrs. Minamino sighed and went to the store that was closest to her.

15 Minutes Later

"Mom I think I'm having second thoughts about this" Akiko said eyeing the place. "Come on Akiko. You're doing it for a good cause" Kurama pointed out. "Yeah your right. But I never really liked getting my hair cut" Akiko sighed. "I can't wait to get my hair cut so we can get out of here," Shuichi said. "I got a new game that I'm dying to play" "I don't care as long as we don't gave another accident like last time," Kurama said with a shudder. "What happened last time?" Akiko asked. " Some guy dyed my hair blond. Luckily it wasn't the permanent kind" "Wow! I wish I was there to see it. Does mom have the before and after pictures of that?" "No I burned them" Kurama said "So who's going first?" Mrs. Minamino asked. "I am" Shuichi said. "Then I'll go" Kurama said. "Then maybe I'll get a new hairdo" Mrs. Minamino said. "So I can go last?" Akiko asked. "Yes" "Great I want to start reading this book" She went over to a seat and got out her book and began to read. "Mrs. Minamino?" A girl said from the counter. "Yes that's me" "You have an appointment for 4 people?" "Yes" "Alright then. Who's first?" "Go ahead Shuichi" Shuichi gave her his bag and headed for the nearest chair. "Who's the other?" the girl asked. "You go ahead mother" Kurama reached for her bag. "Oh all right" she walked over to the nearest empty seat.

"Hi" the girl said to Kurama. Suddenly turning bashful. "Oh hello" She began to twirl her hair with one finger. "So you're getting your hair done?" she said and smacked her gum loudly. "Yeah" "Um┘ This might be a little straight forward. But I think you're really hot. Is there any chance that you might be single?" she asked. "Sorry. But I'm spoken for" He moved away from the counter and took a seat by Akiko. "You got hit on again?" Akiko asked her eyes not leaving her book. "Yep" "Oh." They both sighed. "I'm still having second thoughts." "Akiko not again" Kurama said rolling his eyes. "Well it's going to be the first time I got my hair cut in a place like this" she said. At that second Shuichi came into the room sucking on a lollipop. His hair freshly cut. "Your turn Shuichi" Kurama sighed. "See you in a bit Akiko" Shuichi went and sat down next to Akiko. "What are you reading?" he asked. "And Then You Die by Iris Johansen" Akiko said. "What's is it about?" Shuichi asked. "Is it good?" "It's good. But it's to mature for your feeble little mind" "Is not" Shuichi said scowling. "It is" "If it's so mature why are you reading it?" "Because I can understand what's happening in it" "No fair. How do you know if I can't read it?" "Just because" "Because why" "Because because why?" Shuichi asked getting aggravated. "Shuichi leave her alone" Kurama said. Akiko looked up and glanced at his hair. "I barely see any difference," Akiko said. Kurama just shrugged. "Your turn" Akiko gulped and reluctantly got up from her seat. "Pass me the book" Kurama said. "I'll hold it for you" She handed him the book and went over to the empty seat and sat down and waited for stylist.

"Oh hey there honey!" a perky young raven hair girl said. "I'll be with you in a minute!" she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Perfect!" she walked over to Akiko and spin the chair around. "So what do you want sweetie?" she asked fingering her comb. "I want you to cut it. Up to my shoulders. And I want the hair that you cut off to be donated" "Sure sweetie! Do you want any type of style? Waves? Layers?" Akiko shook her head. "No thank you" "Ok then honey" She grabbed the scissors and a rubber band. She tied her hair. "You ready for this honey?" the girl asked. "Akiko nodded slightly. "Ok. I'm going to count to three. Ready┘one┘two┘three" Akiko heard the snip of the scissors. In a few seconds she felt her head feel lighter. Weird feeling if you ask her. "And we are done. All I have to do is even it out" she put Akiko's freshly cut hair on the counter. "That's it?" she thought. After a few minutes she removed sheet from her shoulders and spun her chair. "And we are done" "Yes we are hun. Now go out there and show of your new look" she took a gum out of her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

"Thank you" Akiko spun on her heal and walked into the next room. "Shuichi was curled up in a chair fast asleep. Kurama was awake but looked like his mind was in another world. Her mother had her hair cut short and had gotten it curled. "Oh Akiko!" She got up from her seat and touched her daughter's hair. " I never seen you with your hair this short" Akiko shrugged. "Can we leave now?" "Sorry Akiko I have to sign a few things before we go" Akiko sighed and leaned against the wall. "What do you have to sign?" "You're donating your hair right? I have to do something. But they haven't told me what it is yet" "Miss Minamino?" The girl behind the counter called out. "Let me do it Akiko. You just sit down and relax" "I rather stand mom" "Ok. Can you wake up your brothers and head out to the car?" "Sure mom." Mrs. Minamino grabbed her keys and passed them to Akiko and then walked to counter. "Hey Shuichi wake up" Akiko shook him. "I don't wanna go to school today" he mumbled under his breath. She slapped his cheek a few times. "I'm up. I'm up!" he sat up. "Hey Shuichi" she snapped her finger in front of Kurama's face. "Huh? What" What do you want Akiko?" He blinked a few times. "Mom says we can wait in the car till she's done" Kurama blinked a few more times. "You know you look nice in short hair" "Thanks. Now move your ass. I want to get home as soon as I can" Kurama stood up and began to stretch and flashed her a mischievous grin. "No you want to get to Hiei's house as fast as you can" She hit him upside the head and then walked out of ear shot mumbling "I hate it when he's right"

1-Hour Later Hiei's House "Hello?" Akiko asked while knocking on the door. "Is anyone home?" She pressed the bell. "Hello?" "I'm coming. I'm coming" someone muttered from inside. A moment later Hiei open the door. "Hey Akiko what's?" His mouth dropped. "Do you like it?" Akiko asked shaking her hair. Hiei kept staring. "Um Hiei┘is you keep your mouth open for that long a fly is gonna go in" Akiko giggles. "So can I come in?" Hiei nodded and step aside so she could enter. "So you never answered me. Do you like it or do you hate it?" Hiei shook his head. "You don't?" Akiko asked. Hiei coughed and mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?" Akiko asked.

"I said iwikeddwayitwasfour" he mumbled. "What?" Hiei sighed "I said I liked it the way it was before" "Aw Hiei it's gonna grow back" She sat down on his couch and patted the seat beside her. Hiei shook his head no. "Aw come on Hiei don't be like that" Akiko whined. "Alright┘I'll accept it. But I won't like it" "That's my boy!" She laughed. Hiei gave a slight smile then jumped on the couch with her. "But you really don't like it?" Akiko asked. "Nah┘.I was kidding┘You will always look beautiful no matter what you do to yourself" Akiko blushed. "What? Even I can be sweet sometimes" he grinned. Akiko took her pillow and hit Hiei over the head with it "What the hell Akiko!" Akiko took another pillow and hit him again. "Ok that's it!" Hiei yelled. He took the pillow away from her and jumped on top of her and they bother fell onto the ground both laughing. He flipped over onto his side. "Wow Hiei I didn't know you had a sweet side" Akiko giggled. Hiei rolled his eys and turned his head to the side.

"Akiko" he started but fell silent. "What is it Hiei?" She turned to him and moved over to the side and hugged him. Hiei hesitated for a second and then wrapped his arms around her. He look down at her emerald green eyes that look so much like her brothers. She laid her head on his chest. Hiei pulled her back up and kissed her. They stayed like that for a few moments until he broke it apart. He pressed his forehead against her and whispered "I love you Akiko"

Hey guys it's Latina Jun. I'm here to apologize for not updating my story till now. But ever since my last chapter I had a run in with some problems. My boyfriend broke up with me. We weren't serious or anything and never even kissed. It still got to me. And then me and my real crush (now true love) got together a few days after that. That's when I wrote this chapter but then some people who were very closed to me died and then there was family problems and then someone I really loved got sick and I was in major depression and had my own little war with myself. I forgot who I was. I was so lost. I kept it all bottled up inside until I actually had an emotional breakdown at school. And the for a brief moment I thought suicide was my only way out. Though I never cut myself or anything but that though crossed my mind so much and at one point was actually planning it. But as you see that didn't happen because my love helped me through it. (Were going to make 8 months about a week from now) I still have a lot of problems and they're getting worse but I'm not going to let them get me down. So once I got myself together I decided to come back to and update all of my stories. And hopefully you can all forgive me for not updating. Oh and also for people who are considering or has a friend thinking about suicide or cuts him or herself I'm going to provide some numbers where the could go and talk about it and even get some help. Make love not war! Latina Jun.

1800- DONTCUT 1-800-SUICIDE 


	26. The Fight

**Hey guys it's me Latina Jun posting up what has been a long awaited update. Reason for no updates computer got a virus 3 months ago and deleted 2 chapters of Kuramas Sister and every other update for my stories so I had to write from scratch and memory so the chapters won't be as good as the origianals but please bear with me. And now with out further interuptions heres the update for Kurama's Sister.**

Akiko opened her eyes wide and pulled back from him. "What did you say" she whispered her brilliant green eyes wide open from shock. Hiei sat up and put his hands on her cheeks stroking them genty with his thumbs. "I said I love you Akiko" he leaned over her for another kiss but she pushed him away and sat up her head bowed. "Akiko what's wrong?" Hiei asked.She stayed silent. "Akiko" Hiei said with a slight edge in his voice. "What's wrong?" "Hiei" She looked up at him her eyes filled with unsehd tears. "Im so sorry…But…I can't…I don't…" she took a deep breath. "Akiko just spit it out" Hiei grabed her by her shoulders and started shaking her. "Hiei stop pleae" she pushed him. "I…just don't love you!" she yelled. She paused and looked at the floor. "At least…Not yet" Hiei's eyes drew to angry slits. "What do you mean by not yet" He stepped closer. "Um….it's just that" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into a nearby wall. "Hiei!Stop! Please" she grabbed at his wrist tears streaming down her face. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you" "Heh…like you just didn't" he let her drop to the floor. "Get out" Akiko just sat there. For some reason seeing Akiko sitting there looking so vunerable ticked of Hiei even more. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Did you not hear me? " He pushed her toward the door.

Akiko held her ground. "What if I don't want to" she said her eyes flashing dangerously. Hiei sneered. "I'm not giving you a choice" Akiko suddenly jumped up and kicked Hiei in the chest. She flipped him around and put him in a sleeper hold. Hie knocked her off and grabbed her and started to carry her to the door. She brought up her arm and elbowed Hiei in the face, He held on fas. She reach into her pocket and drew out some seeds and through them on the ground. They instantly began to sprout and wrapped themselves around his legs causing him and Akiko to fall to the ground. She rolled from under him got up and dusted herself of. "Don't you ever in the rest of your frikin existence lay a hand on me" she said her words laced with pain. "Don't you ever throw me against walls or try to kick me out in such a way again. If you do expect a world of pain"

Hiei tries to get up but the vine's grips were to strong. "And if your thinking those are easily broken then think again" "Naïve little girl…You think a few leaves will stop me?" Hew grabbed all of the vines in his hands and in a second ripped them free of his body. "Now leave…and don't worry I won't hurt you…unlike you I can show some feelings" He turned away from her her vines still in his hands and walked into the kitchen. Akiko quickly turned around and ran out leaving the door open behind her.

**Well that's all till my next chepter.Im sorry that it was so short. The orginal version was much longer. But I will post up the next chapter in about a week. But for the rest of today I will be updating my other stories. And I don't know if you care to know. My boyfriend which I mentioned in my previous **

**chapter and me have made 1 years and 6 months together this week So till next week. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
